Harry Potter, No More!
by DZ2
Summary: What happens when all that a hero sees is death, destruction and dismay everywhere he goes? Easy: he looks to the heavens and he decrees two words: NO MORE! But what happens when Harry decides on this course of action? Very Powerful and Dark Harmony; 6/7th year AU; Rated M for violence, language and adult themes;
1. Great Men Are Forged In Fire

Harry Potter, No More! A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters: all copyright belongs to JK Rowling; I do own any OC spells explained at the end of the chapter.

**Plot: **What happens when all that a hero sees is death, destruction and dismay everywhere he goes? Easy: he looks to the heavens and he decrees two words: NO MORE! But what happens when Harry decides on this course of action?

**Author's Information: **Well, here it is, ladies and gents: my last story of 2013 and also the winner of my 'Dark Den' poll – with 41% of the votes and followed by 'Supreme Darkness,' which had 27% of the votes – and so, with the story now being made official, I feel I should inform you of how I'm doing this: three little words…How…_I_…choose! In other words, this comes from my imagination and my creativity and, if you don't like it, then don't read it and wind up spoiling it for those who enjoy my work. I'd also like to take this time to thank everyone who voted and offered opinions on my stories.

Now, as you'd expect of my work – and from the sneak peek in the Den – this story will have a VERY powerful Harry and also an eventual Dark Harmony: other elements of my work will also be seen in this story, so enjoy. Also, be aware that, like the title of the story, most of the titles of the chapters feature snippet-quotes from the 50th anniversary special of Doctor Who – all rights to Stephen Moffat and the BBC – to add a bit more fun for this story.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who voted on the poll – even those who didn't vote for this one – and especially to my good friends T-TrainorTurkeyT, StormyFireDragon, Loki Palmer and Winged Seer Wolf: my recommended reads…are any written by those authors, though I also recommend the story _Harry Potter and the Grim Heritage _by shinobikarasu; an amazing read and a well-written adventure.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Parseltongue_/

Chapter 1: Great Men Are Forged In Fire

It seemed like such a small thing;

A moment in time that was frozen forevermore and left to hold itself in the arms of fate;

But with the one moment, everything was changed:

It was because of two little words: two words that could topple empires and bring the greatest of men to their knees; two words that could make the strong become weak and bring about impossible odds that could turn the tide of battle.

They were two words that could change the path of fate…and those two words were…Avada…Kedavra.

For Harry, those two words had changed his life once before: when he was a baby, barely older than a year and a few months, those two words had taken his parents from him and left him within a world of Hell that would be wished on no child. For a time, Harry had hoped and prayed that he would never see the effect of those words again and, though he'd learned of the words when he'd attended Hogwarts in his fourth year, it seemed that the words would never be uttered with the intent to change him or his life ever again.

Then came the Battle of the Ministry…

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Neither Harry nor Sirius had a chance to dodge or avoid the spell as the sickening green light flew from the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange, time apparently slowing down to an _impossible_ speed as the curse hit Sirius, the deep grey eyes of Harry's godfather watching him for what seemed like an eternity before the wisping tendrils of the Veil finally claimed him.

As Sirius' body fell through the Veil, the grey eyes of the ex-Azkaban inmate met the deep green eyes of the boy he would die a thousand times over to protect and, with a smile that was only seen by Harry, Sirius whispered his final words to the world;

"I…love…you…pup…"

Then…he was gone and time seemed to stand still as Harry, eyes dry, but edged by a sense of fear and shock, watched the Veil with an air of expectancy to his glare: it was almost like he half-expected the Veil to reject Sirius and give him back to the world.

But that didn't happen.

Instead, all that happened was Harry, shoulders and arms trembling as his lip quivered, his heart seemed to freeze and his sense of pure good and innocence was lost. As those around him watched, Harry then lifted his head, his body still trembling before, with a cry that would have made the Devil himself shiver, Harry's voice rent through the silence with a roar like thunder:

"SIRIUS!"

The cry broke the hearts of the members of both Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix as they watched the boy's body tremble for a moment more before, alarmingly, Harry became still: not just stopped shaking, he was deathly still…like a statue.

"Harry?" asked Remus, moving towards his honorary nephew.

"Back!" Harry commanded, his hand lifting and, to Remus' surprise, throwing the man back like he was little more than a toy; lowering his hand, Harry surveyed the chamber while Remus was still awed by the power on display just from one word. It wasn't wandless magic, but neither was it Accidental or Emotionally-Fuelled: it was just…just _magic_.

"Poor little Potter," sneered one of the Death Eaters, lifting his wand and aiming it at Harry, "Did you love him so? Well…join him: _Avada Kedavra!_"

Once again, the green curse flew from the Death Eater's wand and, this time, flew towards Harry; however, as the spell neared, Harry suddenly lifted his head and, with an icy-cold voice that seemed to be edged by magic itself, he commanded, "Stop!"

To the shock of those fighting for the Light and the disbelieving horror of those fighting for the Dark, Harry's command was _obeyed_ as the magical curse, the Unstoppable, Un-survivable Curse was stopped as though it had been caught in a great cloud of magic, the green light just hovering there.

Turning his head with a curious look, Harry blinked once before he glanced past the curse and, seeing the Death Eater – whom he now saw to be Dolohov – an icy, blood-thirsty smile crossed his face as he asked, "What right have you to deny my existence? You are nothing…and so you shall become nothing."

"Harry…" Remus repeated, the magic that had sent him flying back stopping him from approaching his cub, "What…what are you doing?"

"What I must," Harry answered, lifting his hand as though he intended to hold the power of the Killing Curse in his hand: as his hand tickled the edges of the curse's glow, Harry's own green eyes then turned on Remus, the werewolf gasping with shock when he saw the fiery glow within those green eyes.

The colour was far brighter than ever, like living flames within his mind had suddenly reared up and come out. But, to Remus' sharp lycan eyes, the eyes of the strangely-empowered wizard also showed him his pupils: what once were black like normal people now held a spark right at their centre, like a supernova had exploded within the blackness, trapped forever in Harry's green eyes.

As he saw this brightness, this _raw_ power, Remus heard Harry's next words and his blood ran colder than cold…

"What I _wish_…"

Harry then flicked his wrist and watched as the Killing Curse flew back towards Dolohov, who turned tail and fled through the maze of rocks and bricks, the curse hot on his tail until, as he was cornered, Dolohov turned and screamed, "No…someone…_stop it!_"

"Disappear!" Harry commanded, the curse's power now hitting Dolohov, but, instead of simply dying, the green flash of the Killing Curse consumed Dolohov's body and, when it faded, nothing was left of the man…but ashes and his wand.

Lowering his hand, Harry glanced to the stunned members of his team as he stepped down off the platform and walked towards the tunnel where Lestrange had fled. Once again, another member of the Order – Mr Weasley – tried to approach, but again, Harry just glared at him and commanded, "Back!"

The force of his command sent the man flying into Remus, the werewolf's sharp eyes then picking up on Harry looking across the battlefield to where a certain brown-haired witch lay still…breathing, but still.

For a moment, Remus wondered if Harry was going to help her: however, all he did was step into the tunnel and out of sight of the group.

"Remus?" asked Arthur, rising from his sprawled position and helping his ally to his feet, "What…what was that?"

"I don't know," Remus answered, noticing the others watching and thinking along the same lines, "But I hope Lestrange can run…because Harry is out for blood."

"But…" argued Tonks, approaching the spot where Neville and Luna were crouched, both of them sharing the awe of the others while the Order cleared away the remaining Death Eaters, "He's Harry: he won't kill."

"He's _not_ the Harry we know," Remus countered, walking towards Hermione and, making sure she was still breathing, he cleaned her up as best as he could before he added, "Not anymore…"

He then glanced to the tunnel where Harry had given chase before words leapt, unbidden, to his lips;

'Run Bellatrix…as fast as you can: because you will not see the new dawn if he catches you…'

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

"I killed Sirius Black…I killed Sirius Black…"

Bellatrix's almost mocking song echoed through the Atrium of the Ministry as she skipped ahead, making her way to the Floo Gates, her laughter sounding like the cackle of the devil's concubine as she repeated her mocking song over and over again, "I killed Sirius Black…I killed Sirius Black…"

"And yet…all you do is run," a chilling voice remarked, the words almost silent and yet the voice projected through the Atrium as though it had been amplified by a Sonorous Charm.

Skidding to a halt, Bellatrix gave a soft chuckle before she turned and, seeing the dark-eyed figure approaching her, the insane Death Eater gave a pitying sigh before she asked, "Did you love him, Potter? Does it make you hurt to see him gone? Ah well, all bad doggies are put down, you know that."

"No," Harry replied, stopping on one side of the fountain, his eyes fixed on Lestrange while his hands flexed as though he was half-tempted to try and strangle her. "The only one who's being put down, Bellatrix, is you."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Bellatrix, drawing her wand as she faced him, "You're nothing more than a filthy half-blood who persists on getting in my master's way: so now, I shall do him a favour and…"

"Get down!" Harry commanded, blinking once while, at the same time, Bellatrix's legs suddenly gave out, her body pressed down onto the floor as though through some intense force of gravity. As she hit the floor, Bellatrix cried out as her wand went flying, but Harry, lifting his hand in a powerful, commanding gesture, told her, "How am I going to put you down, Bellatrix? A little like this…I'm going to put you down and then…_bind you!_"

Once again, the strange magic that had empowered his unspoken fury seemed to answer his will and, as Bellatrix tried to struggle back to her feet, she found her movement stopped by the tiles on the floor suddenly climbing her body. They enveloped her like a mummy being swathed in bandages, but the female Death Eater still wouldn't go down easily. Instead, she reached over as far as she could and, rising up again, wand now in hand once more, she commanded, "If you won't just give up, then burn, Potter, burn: _Fiendfyre!_"

A torrent of bright orange flames flew from the end of Bellatrix's wand, their form taking the shape of a large winged falcon that swooped towards Harry, but, as the flames neared him, Harry just extended his hand out and, indicating the fountain, commanded, "Extinguish!"

Water flew from the fountain, rising into the air like a towering cascade, the wall of water now dousing the flames and leaving Harry in control of the battle.

Every word he'd spoken was edged with magic, but the young wizard didn't seem to waver or weaken…unlike Bellatrix, who now looked at the wall of water with fear and shock: however, as she looked to the visage of the young man behind the water, Bellatrix cackled before she asked, "What are you going to do now, Potty Potter? Are you going to unleash this water on me? In my current state, it'll probably kill me…and you won't do that: Harry Potter doesn't kill people."

"Are you so sure of that?"

The words were practically forged from ice as they were whispered from Harry's lips, his hand now lowering where, at the same time, the cascade of water completely surrounded Bellatrix, lifting her from the ground and her bindings and, instead of being rooted to the ground, she was now enveloped in a spherical prison of water.

While the Death Eater witch tried to use what must have been several different Dark Arts spells to try and escape her prison, Harry gave a soft sniff before he looked at her plight and, as he lifted his hand once more, he told her, "There's something you should know, Bellatrix: Harry Potter _doesn't_ kill people…but I'm _not_ Harry Potter…not anymore."

"Potter!" screeched Bellatrix, her words burbled by the watery prison around her, "Please…whatever you're thinking…don't: _he_ wouldn't want you to…not Dumbledore's golden boy."

"No More!" Harry growled, then exhaling a cold breath from his mouth that, as it passed over his raised hand, became a cloud of intense cold that drifted towards the prison, the water that trapped Bellatrix once again snaking to the ground where, as the icy breath met it, the spherical prison began to freeze over. At the same time, the base of the prison also began to ice over, forming a new statue within the Ministry Atrium and its trapped prisoner who, as she looked to Harry, saw not a boy hell-bent on revenge or absolution or vindication.

In fact, Bellatrix didn't know _what_ she was looking at, but she knew this much: it wasn't Harry Potter…not anymore;

Instead, whatever was now standing in front of Bellatrix just watched as the ice consumed her body, her hands and arms no longer able to try and escape the prison; her head was frozen in place and her wild hair was left standing on end like dark spikes in the air. Inside her body, the icy pressure entered her mouth, nose and ears and began to freeze her blood solid: her brain shut down, her tears froze long before they reached her eyes and, finally, her heart and lungs became little more than blocks of iced organs inside her.

Within the deep freeze, Bellatrix Lestrange was killed by the ice…and by magic.

Seeing his work complete, Harry sniffed once before he told the frozen witch, "_Now_ we're equal, Lestrange…and so are you and the Longbottoms."

Turning away from the ice sculpture, Harry began to walk back towards the other chamber when, from out of the darkness, Voldemort appeared, his eyes wide with disbelief as he saw the iced form of his most loyal slave, the cold green eyes of the young Gryffindor now glaring at him.

"Don't even think of trying to avenge her, Tom," Harry remarked with his same magically-toned voice, "You want the prophecy? Then I'll give it to you…but once I do, we're done: I'm done with this war and being the laughing stock or wishful hero of the magical world. I'm done with Dumbledore and you both trying to manipulate me or destroy me: whatever you're going to do here, do it. But from now on, I'm done: no more Boy-Who-Lived; no more coincidental meetings where you try to kill me and, above all else, just…just _no more!_ No More Mr Naïve and Ready to Die!"

Voldemort, stunned by the rage that was expressed by his enemy without even raising his voice, looked again to the sculpture of Bellatrix before he addressed Harry, "If you are true to your word, Potter…then I feel I have no other choice: you and I will meet one more time after this day and you _will_ give me the prophecy. After that, I shall oblige your wish and keep the battle between myself and Albus; whatever you do, I wish you luck as, of all the enemies I have faced, you were quite the worthy opponent."

Harry gave a curt nod and vanished through the entrance back to the Veil Chamber, leaving Voldemort to approach the ice and, with a sigh, he tutted before he mused, "Oh Bellatrix, you just _had_ to kill someone dear to him, didn't you?"

"You should not have come here tonight, Tom," an old voice remarked, cutting Voldemort off while the Dark Lord just smirked, a part of him wondering just when _he'd_ show his face.

'I see your eyes are now open again, Harry Potter,' Tom thought as he turned to face Albus Dumbledore, 'You had better keep your word…'

"By which time I shall be gone…and you…shall be dead."

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

When Remus and Arthur saw Harry return from the Atrium devoid of bloodshed and any signs of torture or emotional breakage, both of them also knew that they were right to be worried. The other Death Eaters had been rounded up by the Order and, as Harry stepped into the room, he glanced once again at the still-unconscious body of Hermione Granger, whose body was covered by a robe that hid her wounded torso, before he stepped past the Order and approached the last person they'd have expected him to speak with: Lucius Malfoy.

Stopping before the man, Harry lifted his hand and traced his forefinger along the bracelets that bound the man: to the shock of the others, the bracelets were then removed before Harry, looking up to the man's eyes, told him, "You're dead if they get you…you're dead if _He_ has to find you."

"Either way, I am due a meeting with my Maker," Lucius replied, aware of the Order all having their wands trained on him and Harry.

"No!" Harry commanded, the same wandlessly-summoned barrier springing up around him that had been there when he'd deflected both Arthur and Remus, the barrier now surrounding the young Gryffindor as well as the Death Eater. While the Order tried to fire off several spells to penetrate the barrier, Harry addressed Lucius with a cool voice as he explained, "You have failed here, Lucius, but while I hate your son with a vengeance, I will not force him to lose a Father and your wife to lose a husband. You will survive this…and forge yourself a new life: whether that life stays with Voldemort or goes for an attempt to change is up to you."

"For now, know this: Sirius will have made _me_ the new Lord Black and the Family belongs to me. I have already killed it once by taking her out, but as I said, I will not cause the loss of a family who has the chance now to change: so, in the name of that desire…and _don't _even think of denying you feel it…but, for your son…and your wife…I have one thing to say to you."

"And…what is that?" asked Lucius, noticing the green eyes of the young wizard almost glowing again.

"Go Home!"

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Lucius had barely any time to question Harry's words before, to his surprise, the Death Eater Lieutenant found himself standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, the lights of the estate giving a low shine to the room as the Malfoy Lord looked around in disbelieving surprise.

"How…how did he…"

"Lucius?"

The sound of his wife's voice made Lucius feel a marginally-sized bit better: moving through to his lounge, the man's eyes widened when he saw that she was sat there, her eyes looking as though she was going to cry.

"My dear?" asked Lucius, "What…why do you cry?"

"Bellatrix is dead," Narcissa answered, her voice calm as she rose and, putting her arms around her husband, she moaned, "I…I was afraid I had…I'd lose you too: Luc, tell me…what happened? Where did you go?"

Hearing the name that she'd always used when they used to date seemed to switch a light on for Lucius as he held her, shushing her sobs with a soft stroke of her hair before he explained, "I have made a mistake, Cissy…but I was given a second chance. And this time, on my Father's grave, I swear that this time, I shall not waste this chance."

"Who…who gave you the chance?" asked Narcissa.

With a shake of his head, Lucius sighed before he explained, "You would not believe me in a thousand years: for now, please do me one thing, my beautiful flower."

"What?"

"Send an owl to Draco at Hogwarts," Lucius remarked, earning a curious look from his wife as he added, "I do believe it is time we had a _proper_ Father/Son chat about his future."

As Narcissa went to prepare the letter to send to her son, a feeling of intense warmth filled her bosom as she looked back to where Lucius was now standing, staring at that _accursed_ mark on his arm before he looked into the flames of the fireplace.

All Narcissa could wonder was…

'What happened out there?'

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

"Harry…what…what did you just do?"

"What I wished to do," Harry answered, his barrier keeping the members of the Order at bay as he stepped up onto the platform and, approaching Hermione, he kneeled down before he added, "And no, I won't reverse it."

"Harry!" Exclaimed Ron, clearly free of the influence of the brains that had hit him, "What…you just let a bloody Death Eater walk? What? Have you become a You-Know-Who sympathiser or what?"

"I'd explain it to you," Harry replied calmly, "But I'd need at least a week and more…now, be silent: I have more important things to worry about than your biased beliefs."

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny, trying to get close, but, this time, Harry's response was by sending her flying into her brother, his eyes fixed on both of them with an icy glare as he placed his hand on Hermione's chest.

"What I must," he answered, repeating his words from before as he looked down at Hermione's wounded form, "What I wish."

As his palm pressed down on Hermione's slashed chest, Harry's eyes shone with that same unknown power from before as he poured his magic into his will, the palm of his hand now glowing with blue light as Harry told her, "I'm not going to let you go, Hermione: not now, not ever…this wound…it's little more than a splinter…and it's my job to remove that splinter."

"You don't know what you're doing!" snapped Ginny, her eyes filled with rage as she saw how close her _real_ true love was to this…unworthy little slut-bitch. "You'll kill her."

"As much as you _wish_ that will happen," Harry retorted, frightening Ginny with his response as it was _exactly_ what she was thinking, "I am far stronger than you think, Ginerva: and you can stop with the fantasies as well. I'm not one of those sickos out there with an Oedipus complex."

"A what?" asked Ron.

"Do something you're frightened to do," Harry scowled, "Read a book: long-story-short, I will _not_ give my heart or my purity to a girl who thinks we _have_ to get together because she happens to look like Lily Potter, my Mother. Now, excuse me," he cut off any questions with another wave of his hand and, as the group watched, they were stunned to see the barrier suddenly turn black, leaving them outside while Harry was inside.

Within the barrier, Harry guided his hand over Hermione's robe, feeling his magic press into the scar before he used his other hand to hold hers, his eyes still glowing as he told her, "Awaken, Hermione Granger: you're safe now."

With a murmur of discomfort and confusion, Hermione's chocolate-brown eyes opened before she looked into Harry's bright-eyed glare, her eyes then widening as she asked, "H…Harry? What…what are you doing?"

"Not doing, Hermione," Harry answered, lowering his hand before he snapped his fingers, changing her robe into – much to Hermione's surprise – a set of new robes that strongly resembled Harry's Quidditch robes, though these robes also had her name stitched over them. "Done…I'm sure the brightest witch of her age can get the hint."

Hermione looked down, seeing the robes that were covering her before she looked up again, seeing those bright green eyes that seemed to hold an eternity of light and power within their glare. It was only when Hermione looked down again and her brain finally registered the reminder of whose robes for which sport she'd just compared them to that she finally let out a gasp.

'His favourite sport and similar to his robes, but with _my_ name on them…the sport he loves protecting…protecting the…'

"The one I love," Harry finished, rising from the ground before he seemed to stare off into space for a moment.

Watching him, Hermione wondered how much Harry could have been changed: she remembered Tonks telling her that Sirius…Sirius had died and Harry…he'd somehow countered the Avada Kedavra Curse and used it to turn a Death Eater to dust.

"Harry…" she whispered, wincing slightly as she rose to stand with him; extending her hand, Hermione was a little concerned when she didn't feel the damp skin that showed tears had been shed. Instead, Harry was still, silent and clearly not wanting to show weakness…not when he'd somehow discovered this…this Merlinean level of strength.

"I should have listened to you," Harry told her, looking down at her dark brown eyes before he took her hand from his face and, closing his eyes as though he was savouring the touch, he added, "I should have tried harder…and now…I don't know what's happening, Hermione, but I do know this: I'm done with the war…and I'll be damned if I'm going to let them dictate my future because of that senile old bat, Trelawney."

"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione.

"Something I never thought I'd do," Harry confessed, lowering their hands so that the duo were linked over his heart, "I'm going to stop playing the Gryffindor fool and start to become more of my Slytherin nature. Tonight showed me that I have power…and while I don't know where it's come from, I know this much: I finally understand what Tom always meant when he said there is no good or evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it. Well _I'm_ not weak: I'm strong!"

Hermione felt her heart grow warm for a reason she couldn't quite explain as Harry continued, his eyes shining with the power inside him, "Strong enough to take down Slytherin's ancient beast and defeat Voldemort three times more than anyone else in Hogwarts: I can throw off the Imperius, speak Parseltongue and, apparently turn the Avada Kedavra into a curse that disintegrates the opponent on contact, but do you know something else, Hermione?"

"What?" asked Hermione, aware of how still and even-paced Harry's heartbeat was under their touch.

"I'm going to tell you a secret," he explained, looking into her eyes before he added, "And…while I _sorely_ wish you don't do it, I'm going to let you decide whether you want to stay and help me discover more about this power and live my own life…or if you'd rather be away from me and back in the ignorance and one-track-mindedness of the war."

"O…Okay," Hermione gulped before she took a deep breath and, looking to his eyes, she asked, "What's the secret?"

"This…this raw magical power of mine," Harry explained, "I've killed with it…used it to take care of enemies and advocates alike and yet…despite _everything_ I've been taught about such acts, I…I can't deny how much…I like it!"

"You're not serious?"

"Deadly," Harry answered, shivering with an air of awe and ecstasy as he added, "I like this power, Hermione…as in _really_ like it: from what I can see of what I've used it for, it's like…magic…_all _magic is…is at my command. I stopped the unstoppable force; I moved an apparently immovable object and I wielded the elements as though they were toys. I healed a wound that would have probably scarred you for life and also changed your clothes so that you weren't caked in blood. I mean…" he then turned away from Hermione before he asked, "You're _not_ scarred, are you? Go on, I won't peek."

As he faced away from Hermione, Harry heard a shuffling of clothes before Hermione gasped and, with another shuffle of the clothes, she told him, "You…you can look, Harry."

Turning to her, Harry's eyes widened when he saw that Hermione hadn't lowered her robes like he'd thought: instead, she'd completely shed them, showing little more than her trousers and a bare top, a black-lace bra covering her breasts while the rest of her looked…well, if Harry was being honest, she looked _amazing_.

"No scar," Hermione explained, tracing her hand along the underside of her breasts before she massaged her stomach, "I…I thought I was…I was going to die, but…you…this power…"

"I couldn't let you go," Harry whispered before he could stop himself.

"Harry," Hermione remarked, taking his hand before she pressed it against her body, apparently _letting_ him touch her and feel her soft skin under his fingers, "I don't just mean the wound…it's more: you healed beneath it too; my body is…completely healed and it's thanks to you."

"You're my best friend," he told her, "I'd move mountains to protect you."

"Is that all I am?" asked Hermione, putting the robes back on before she asked in a teasing voice, "Or do you go around giving personally-inscribed copies of Harry Potter's Quidditch attire to all the girls?"

"What?" asked Harry, looking up to Hermione before he asked, "You…you mean?"

"I'll stay," Hermione replied, "I'll help you and, while I think you'll need time to think of me as such, if you want me, Harry, as _more_ than a friend, then I'll be that too: yours."

Harry finally felt the tears that hadn't come before Hermione, approaching him, placed a gentle kiss against his lips before she asked, "So…what's with the barrier?"

"Oh," Harry answered, snapping his fingers where, to Hermione's shock, the outside world was no longer revealed as the cold, dread-infused Ministry Chamber.

Instead, they were back in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, the ward thankfully empty of anyone around as Harry, helping Hermione to a bed, told her, "I just felt we had to get out of there…and here we are."

As Hermione took one of the beds, she turned to face Harry once more before she wiped at his eyes as she told him, "Don't be afraid to cry, Harry: your tears show you're still human."

"What else would I be?" asked Harry, earning a shrug from Hermione.

"I don't know, but I'm going to help you find out…my love."

**Chapter 1 of my winning story and Harry and Hermione seem to have recognised their feelings for one another, but where does this power come from and what can Harry truly do with it?**

**Also, can our hero embrace his **_**other**_** nature to help him escape a war or will he be forced to go to a place where no warrior returns?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Backlash from the Ministry as the Golden Trio collapses, but the Army stands by its commander; plus, Hermione talks a bit more about this new Harry and it seems that Gryffindor isn't the only house feeling the backlash;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: For this story, I should point out that the 'Dark' elements won't really come about for a while, but needless to say that a point will come to completely tip the scales in our warrior's favour.**

**AN 2: The 'hint' dropped by Harry onto Hermione is originally used in robst's story 'No Hurry At All' so all thanks and rights to him;**


	2. The Moment Is Coming

Harry Potter, No More!

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **What happens when all that a hero sees is death, destruction and dismay everywhere he goes? Easy: he looks to the heavens and he decrees two words: NO MORE! But what happens when Harry decides on this course of action?

**Author's Information: **Well, here it is, ladies and gents: my last story of 2013 and also the winner of my 'Dark Den' poll and I feel I should inform you of how I'm doing this: three little words…How…_I_…choose! In other words, this comes from my imagination and my creativity and, if you don't like it, then don't read it and wind up spoiling it for those who enjoy my work.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who voted on the poll – even those who didn't vote for this one – and especially to my good friends T-TrainorTurkeyT, StormyFireDragon, Loki Palmer and Winged Seer Wolf: my recommended reads…are any written by those authors, though I also recommend the story _Harry Potter and the Grim Heritage _by shinobikarasu; an amazing read and a well-written adventure.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Saber2501: That image is pretty amusing indeed;**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: Coincidence is a pretty funny thing;**

**T4: Thanks for the inspiring words there, old friend: I'm glad you're enjoying my writing so much and don't put your own work down like that: each one is unique because of one reason: it's yours!**

**StormyFireDragon: Your comments always bring a smile to my face, Storm;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I have so much deviousness that I don't know what to do with it sometimes;**

**WhiteElfElder: Who says that isn't what I want them to do?**

**Anthony37: That may be true, but Harry – being Harry – will give his friends the choice and that includes Hermione;**

**BikerSHAM: Award? I don't recall any award;**

_As Hermione took one of the beds, she turned to face Harry once more before she wiped at his eyes as she told him, "Don't be afraid to cry, Harry: your tears show you're still human."_

"_What else would I be?" asked Harry, earning a shrug from Hermione._

"_I don't know, but I'm going to help you find out…my love."_

Chapter 2: The Moment Is Coming

Harry stayed by Hermione's side long into the night before they found themselves forced apart by Harry's stomach rumbling and Hermione falling asleep, working off her own disbelief and bewildered confusion about the day's events. Thankfully, Harry knew that Hermione would be safe: like he had done at the Ministry, he just _knew_ what to do to protect her and, when he closed the curtain around her bed and let her sleep, the young wizard traced his finger across the curtain's material, his green eyes glowing again as he whispered two words, "Be safe."

The curtain appeared to shimmer with magic as Harry turned and walked away, a part of him then aware of the eyes of Madam Pomfrey watching him warily and with shock. Though he didn't want to distrust too many people, Harry knew that her seeing this would mean Dumbledore would see and know of this.

"I'm sorry," he told her, blinking once as he added, "But I can't let anyone stop me now: Forget!"

The magic touched Madam Pomfrey as soon as Harry had spoken the worded command and, for a moment, the mediwitch seemed to be somewhere between confused and disoriented before she returned to her business, completely ignoring the closed bed of one of her charges.

With his secret assured, Harry left the Hospital Wing, his gaze not even affected by the modicum of guilt he felt towards what he'd just done.

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

After receiving the equivalent of a king's feast within the Hogwarts Kitchens – thanks to Dobby and Winky both working to help give Harry his strength back – the young Gryffindor then made his way up to the Tower, his mind and his resolve only strengthened by the fact that he finally understood his power. Trelawney's words wouldn't rule his life and neither would he allow Dumbledore to think he had achieved a level of victory: no, whatever magic he had unlocked was clearly something that even Tom couldn't explain, otherwise he would have probably done the stupid thing and tried to fight Harry while avenging Bellatrix.

'The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not,' Harry thought with an amused smirk at the irony of how he had just said he wouldn't allow Trelawney's words to rule his life and yet here he was quoting that piece of bullshit prophecy.

When Harry entered the Common Room, he was a little relieved to find Gryffindor Tower remarkably empty, the fire flickering softly and comfortably while the signs of a few spare books and parchments showed that students had probably _just_ gone up to bed. Moving to the large sofa that was situated in front of the fireplace, Harry sat down and just stared into the flames, a part of him wanting to use this time to mourn, but the new warrior, the Renegade in him just said no and, instead of showing signs of mourn or fear, Harry just sat there, eyes like ice and his body like stone.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but time must have passed around his private space as his musings and silent observations were cut off when the entrance to Gryffindor Tower opened once more and, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron, Ginny and Neville enter the tower, the latter of the trio noticing him and just giving a curt nod.

Ron, however, was neither so respectful nor willing to let things slide as he approached Harry and, folding his arms, he asked, "Well, going to explain where the bloody hell you learned those things? And where's Granger? Did you surrender her to your new best-mate Malfoy or…"

"Quiet!"

Ron's next words were cut off as Harry's magic, though he didn't actually _mean_ to this time, silenced the prat's ranting, Harry now heaving a deep breath as he looked up at Ron before he asked, "Do you actually remember what it is to use your brain, Weasley? Or did it get lost in the transfer of your Mount Everest of food to your black hole of a mouth?"

"Why are you acting this way, Harry?" asked Ginny, now moving to sit at Harry's side; even though he wasn't paying attention to her, Harry could tell that she still wanted to be his: she hadn't listened to a word he'd said in the Ministry. "Is this because you blame yourself for Sirius' death? Don't worry: let us help you…I'm here for you."

"You're here because you desire what I have," Harry replied calmly, rising from the chair before he moved away from Ginny and Ron, his lips now turned up in a smile as he added, "But you won't get what it is you want, Ginny: the world isn't here to hand everything to you on a silver platter: now, I told you once before and it seems I must tell you again: get your head out of the gutter. This isn't Shakespearean Britain and I'm not Oedipus: so, my dear sweet stalker witch, do me a favour…and go away."

Ginny was shocked beyond reason, but before she could make any sort of retort, Ron leapt at Harry…and met the colliding force of Neville's body as the third member of Harry's visitors tackled him to the ground.

While Ron made silent gestures and non-vocal mouth gestures that even Harry could translate into curses and cusses, Neville rose from the ground and, wiping his trousers down, he shook his head before he told the red-haired duo, "I'm ashamed to call myself Gryffindor because of you two: you think that you're the only ones who can get to know Harry and he'll reward your loyalty with money and…sickening thoughts. You make me _sick_: I'd sooner risk seeing Professor Snape in Slytherin than stay here if it means sharing dorms with you two."

"Thank you for that, Neville," Harry remarked, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder before he asked, "What about Luna? If you're here, then…"

"I left Luna in the Hospital Wing," Neville explained, "She took a pretty bad fall in the Prophecy Room and so I took her there first."

"Loony?" asked Ginny icily, "You care for that brainless bimbo more than you do your best friends? What sort of Gryffindor are you, Harry?"

"Her name," Harry growled, the flames in the fireplace now rising as his ire was shown, "Is Luna…and as for my _best_ friend, Ginevra, I suggest you do yourself a favour and consider that my best friend is not even in this room right now. She's resting peacefully and waiting for my return knowing full well that the best thing she can do is what you and your brother cannot: leave…me…alone!"

His hands were now trembling as he turned on his heel and stormed out of Gryffindor Tower, Ginny making to follow him before she was stopped by an Incarcerous from Neville and left squirming there like a fish out of water.

"If you value your life," Neville warned her, training his wand on both Ron and Ginny as he glared at them, "You'd do well to stay away from Harry, Luna, me and Harry's _best friend_, Hermione from now on: you're officially _out_ of the Army and as for your Golden Trio, consider it dead!"

"You'll pay for this," Ginny snarled, "You won't be able to walk down the halls when I get my hands on _you,_ Squib."

"Fine," Neville answered, sheathing his wand before he added, "But just remember, Ginny: I may be a Squib, but this Squib has the respect and friendship of the most powerful Gryffindor since Godric himself and the brightest witch since Rowena…are you sure you'd risk going after such a protected person? I certainly wouldn't…"

With that, Neville left the Common Room, not going after Harry, but, instead, choosing to honour the creed of loyalty that his House was famous for as he made his way back to the Hospital Wing.

Harry may wish to be alone, but he'd also have liked it if his friends were safe and it was there that Neville could help…

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Despite having spent five years now waking up and going to sleep within the same halls and dorms of Hogwarts, Harry came to a marvellous conclusion when he realised that the one thing he'd _never_ done was watch the sun rise. Yet, after leaving Gryffindor Tower and the two idiots to stew in their own devices, the young wizard had made his way up to the very top of the Astronomy Tower and, sitting against the edge of the platform with one knee curled to his chest and the other leg just dangling over the side, Harry just…sat there.

He didn't move; he didn't speak and he didn't even sleep: he just sat there, watching, waiting and thinking.

With the blinders removed from his eyes and with his mind feeling slightly clearer than before, Harry found a laugh being muffled by his closed mouth as he considered how funny it was that he'd let himself be led around for so long. Ever since he'd first discovered magic – even if it _was_ Accidental Magic – the one thing he'd always had was a choice.

A Moment, one might say.

And now, the Moment was here: after nearly dying twice, battling soul-sucking creatures and crossing swords with Tom on more occasions than any other witch and wizard in history, Harry was finally at that point where his realisation had led him.

The moment where, sick and tired of death, destruction and deceptions, he could just utter the two words he'd told Tom, Remus and the Order in the Ministry: No More!

"No More," he whispered, still laughing at the amusement of how easy it had been.

Just two little words.

"No…More…"

One Moment in time;

"No More."

And now, he was truly free to be whoever he wished to be: whatever power had been unlocked inside him was a power that he would use for his own purposes and not for the reasons of a blind, deaf, dumb and deceptive world.

Watching the near-blackness of night give way to the inky blues, violets and red of dawn, Harry watched the sun rise over the horizon, blanketing Hogwarts in daylight's gaze and, as he watched, he smiled again, drew the holly and phoenix wand from his robe and, holding it out over the edge, he declared to the sun the two words of his creed:

The motto of his new life:

"NO MORE!"

Then, Harry snapped his wand clean in two and snapped it again, before he let the pieces fall to the ground and, with a flourish of his robes that would have made Severus Snape jealous, Harry turned and returned to Hogwarts.

Regenerated…Revolutionised…Reborn;

But not the hero that they had wanted:

No More!

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

It was already fairly early in the morning when Neville, who had remained at Luna's bedside all through the night, awoke to the sound of the Hospital Wing doors opening and, from the outside, Harry emerged into the room, his eyes still holding that eerie, haunting glow within them. As he walked into the Wing, Neville then noticed how Harry carried himself: it wasn't with a weighed-down spirit or a look of rage or disgust.

In fact, he almost seemed to walk on the very air that carried him along, his stance and his expression showing only one known sensation: freedom.

Stopping before the closed curtains that were around Hermione's bed, Harry then turned back and, to Neville's surprise, he walked over and, with a gesture from his hand, he summoned a chair from the other side of the Wing and sat next to Neville and a still-sleeping Luna.

"How is she?" he asked, looking to the softly-sleeping Ravenclaw girl.

Ignoring his own shock and hesitation with the answer, Neville chose to act as friendly as Harry seemed to have become as he explained, "Erm…she…she has a few cuts on her arms from…from the Death Eaters and the falling prophecy orbs as well as a bit of a concussion from the Battle in the Veil Room, but…other than that, she…she seems to be doing okay."

"Would you like _me_ to heal her?" asked Harry, noticing the way that Neville actually seemed to look at Luna: it was the same way that he had looked at and talked about the brown-haired girl lying in the next bed.

"Do…do you think…"

"Neville," Harry countered, indicating Hermione's bed as he explained, "If I can heal a life-threatening wound like Hermione's, I daresay that healing Luna will be as easy as breathing…and that's _not_ me boasting because, while I may not understand my power or _why_ I have it, I _do_ know that it'll do what _I_ want it to…"

"What you must and what you wish," Neville added, nodding softly as he muttered, "I remember you saying that in the Ministry."

"That's right," Harry agreed, "So…tell me, my friend: do you want me to heal her?"

With a gulp, Neville coughed before he answered, "Y…Yes, but only if you think you have the strength to, Harry: you look like you haven't slept all night."

"I haven't," Harry confessed, leaving Neville to gasp with disbelief as the young wizard rose and, moving around to Luna's other side, he gently lay his hand on her arm, the eerie glow in his eyes growing brighter while the blue light appeared under his palm again. Tracing the light along Luna's arms, Harry smiled to himself as he saw Neville's eyes widen as his power healed Luna's wounds.

Then, before Harry turned his attention to her concussion wound, he reached across and, taking Neville's hand, he moved it to Luna's head, his own hand resting on top of Neville's as he explained, "Lend her your strength…and she'll come back to you, Neville."

Swallowing down any doubts of his friend's words, Neville concentrated on the strength and feelings that he had for the blonde-haired Eagle, his own eyes like stone as he whispered four words to her, "I'll protect you, Luna."

The blue light that shone from Harry's hand now increased as it passed through Neville's skin and into Luna's mind, a smile now appearing on Harry's face as he watched the magic do its work and his will on his friend. As the wound cleared up, Harry lifted his hand from Neville's and, stepping back to his chair, he told the young Gryffindor, "She'll be fine now…in fact, she'll be…amazing."

Neville didn't know what to say: he just watched as Harry moved his chair away and, making his way to Hermione's bed, he stopped once before he turned his head in Neville's direction and, with as much of an encouraging smile as he could muster, he told Neville, "Take it from me, Neville: you may try to keep that Knut hovering in the air for a long while, but if you wait too long, it'll never drop."

"Err…okay," Neville replied, a part of him then realising how much Harry sounded like Luna with his nonsensical word-choice, but, if Neville had to guess, he would say that Harry was trying to say he should tell Luna how he felt.

"I am," Harry suddenly cut in, before he disappeared behind the curtain, leaving Neville to wonder more and more about his friend:

'How _does_ he do that?'

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

While Neville wondered about Harry and Harry kept vigilant watch over Hermione, down in the dungeons of Hogwarts, within the Prefect's Dormitory of the Snake Pit, a certain blonde-haired Slytherin was in a world of enigmas all his own as he looked at the letter that had been lying by his bedside when he'd woken up that morning.

Draco Malfoy, also known as the Silver Prince of Slytherin to the students, felt a mix of confusion and alert when he registered that his letter had come from his Father's private study, but the writing upon it was that of his Mother. Along with the letter, there was also a silver key that Draco knew was a two-way portkey set to take him home – it was similar to ones that his Mother sent him over Christmas – and, as he eyed the key, the blonde Slytherin returned his attention to the letter once more:

_Dragon – _this was how he knew it was from his Mother as she was the only one to call him Dragon;

_I feel I don't have time in a letter to explain, so I will try to be brief;_

_Your Father has returned from his _out-of-hours business_ with a different look on life and a saving that he apparently owes to someone whom we shall not believe. I asked him what had troubled him, but he simply told me that everything was going to be all right and that I should contact you for a counsel session with him as soon as possible._

_The key I enclose with the letter will bring you here and back again, my son, and I will do my best to explain myself or your Father will do the same._

_Something is wrong, Draconis, and I do not like where this road could lead us;_

_If you value your Father's love for you as you do mine, then activate the portkey with the name of your Grandfather's loyal pet;_

_I cannot say much more…until we meet again, Dragon;_

_Mother_

_PS: Your Aunt Bellatrix has fallen at the Ministry and your great-cousin Sirius has been killed by her…so I suspect your RIVAL may have something to do with this; if I am right, then PLEASE do NOT do anything to antagonise his fire._

'My rival,' Draco thought, looking once more to the letter as he considered his Mother's words, 'My only true rival is Potter…and if Black has fallen, then the Black Family Lordship _should_ have gone to me. Given it hasn't means Potter is Lord Black, but how could he have something to do with Aunt Bella falling?'

As he took the portkey in hand, knowing of the password that would activate it, Draco's final thought was one of dread and suspicion;

'Last time I checked, Harry Potter doesn't kill people…not even the Dark Lord's followers.'

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Hermione didn't know whether to be more concerned or awed at how she opened her eyes to find Harry sitting faithfully at her bedside, his hands resting in his lap and his eyes fixed on a point across the room from her bed like a soldier on guard. From the looks of him, he hadn't slept at all through the night, but, unlike most sleep-deprived people, Harry didn't show any signs of weakness or fatigue either.

As she pulled herself up, Hermione saw Harry blink before he turned his head and smiled at her, the sight of the smile telling Hermione that, despite his lack of sleep, all was well with the young Gryffindor.

"Sleep well, Mione?" he asked, the nickname bringing a blush to Hermione's cheeks, but she nodded as Harry added, "Good: now, don't be alarmed, but I want you to do something for me."

"I told you last night, Harry," Hermione answered, a part of her then noticing that she was still dressed in the robes that Harry had conjured for her, "I'll do anything I can to help you: tell me what it is you ask."

"From now on," Harry answered, his tone hardening slightly as he explained, "I want you to stay away from Ron and Ginny Weasley: they are no longer our friends or members of Hogwarts' Infamous Golden Trio. They're also not welcome in the rebuilt Army that I'll be making in the New Year: you don't converse with them, you don't let that Magpie-minded Troll talk you into doing his homework and, effective immediately, Hermione, you're to surrender that badge of yours to McGonagall _unless_ she drops Him as a Prefect."

"Why?" asked Hermione, a part of her then aware of Harry's fists trembling as he tried to reign in some serious rage, "Have they…did they do something to make you so angry, Harry?"

"Aside from thinking that their so-called friendship was more important than your health and safety and insulting _both_ Neville _and_ Luna in the same conversation?" Harry remarked, the sarcasm clear to Hermione as he added, "No, Hermione, I can't think of another reason for wanting to put them in the dust I leave behind me."

Hermione felt a small amount of fear rise inside her as she considered what Harry was saying: however, before she could say anything in retort, the curtain around her bed was pulled back and Neville appeared through the gap, a fully-recovered Luna at his side. While Hermione tried to gather herself and try to figure out what could have caused Harry's fires to rise as they did, Neville then explained it for her, "Ron and Ginny only ever cared for the Boy-Who-Lived and choose to put down everyone else because they think themselves cream of the crop. What Harry's just said is true, Hermione: Ginevra called Luna the name you'll _never_ hear us call her and Ron tried to attack Harry when he shot Ginny's pathetic stalker-witch advances down for the second time: it's like everything we've been through over the past year has meant nothing to them."

"I silenced Ron with my magic," Harry explained, Hermione then noticing Luna approaching the boy where she soothingly massaged the skin on the back of his hands. While Hermione made a note about learning how to do that – as it seemed to calm Harry down pretty easily – she listened as Harry continued, "And then Ginny made an attacking comment about Luna being…well, the layman's term would be thick and stupid as two short planks. I don't know what happened after I left, but I didn't want you to see me angry, Hermione: you'll never find yourself on the receiving end of _my_ rage, I promise."

"And then Harry healed me," Luna added, smiling at Harry as she moved away from him and back to Neville's side, "He has become very powerful, Hermione, but there's only ever one who will be the light that shines through his dark world. Should that light be extinguished…"

Neville felt Luna shiver as Hermione reached over and, taking Harry's hand, she asked, "What now, then?"

"Now that you've recovered," Harry explained, "We're moving back into the old Army HQ in the Room of Requirement: I need to do some intense training so I can learn to master my new powers and I think it's time _we_ start becoming a real army. So we're going to go beyond Hogwarts' Allowances and learn more about magic in our own ways. But, as I told you before, Mione, I won't force you to stay: if you want to go, then…"

He was cut off by Hermione grabbing his shoulders and, to Neville and even Luna's surprise, she kissed him for all he was worth, silencing his doubts, but also cementing her earlier comment about being his.

When she released him, Hermione let her head rest against Harry's forehead before she told him, "Like I said, I'm going to stay with you, Harry: I won't abandon you…not now, not then, not ever again."

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry sighed, waving his hand over her robes and changing them back into Hermione's Hogwarts robes before he added, "Come on then; we can have Dobby provide us with some breakfast and…"

His plan was cut off when Harry turned and, as Hermione got out of bed, she felt him tense up as he turned his eyes on the door…and the figure that was standing there.

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, flanked by McGonagall, Snape and the members of the Order as well as a furious-looking Ron and Ginny and Molly Weasley.

"Harry, there you are, my boy," Dumbledore remarked, "Would you and…the others mind coming to my office? We need to talk…"

**Chapter 2 and Harry has found his true allies, but can he manage to circumvent Dumbledore's plots and lies and become who he wants to be?**

**Also, what has Narcissa so worried and how will Lucius direct Draco to a destiny all his own?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry faces the Order and has a message for Dumbledore; plus, a promise is kept as Harry taps into his new powers to visit Tom and give him what he promised; also, back at Hogwarts, Harry makes a choice that affects everyone involved and starts to train in his new power;**

**Please Read and Review**


	3. I'm Called Bad Wolf

Harry Potter, No More!

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **What happens when all that a hero sees is death, destruction and dismay everywhere he goes? Easy: he looks to the heavens and he decrees two words: NO MORE! But what happens when Harry decides on this course of action?

**Author's Information: **Well, here it is, ladies and gents: my last story of 2013 and also the winner of my 'Dark Den' poll and I feel I should inform you of how I'm doing this: three little words…How…_I_…choose! In other words, this comes from my imagination and my creativity and, if you don't like it, then don't read it and wind up spoiling it for those who enjoy my work.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who voted on the poll – even those who didn't vote for this one – and especially to my good friends T-TrainorTurkeyT, StormyFireDragon, Loki Palmer and Winged Seer Wolf: my recommended reads…are any written by those authors, though I also recommend the story _Harry Potter and the Grim Heritage _by shinobikarasu; an amazing read and a well-written adventure.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**The Dark Dragen: It's not so much a case of what powers he DOES have: it's more a question of what he DOESN'T have as, with this level of power, the skies, literally, are the limits;**

**TheTrickster96: I'm trying to keep the references to chapter titles: it's a challenge, but that's what I love; as for other pairings, I…don't really know yet;**

**Caitlin: Don't worry, I saw it;**

**Anotherboarduser: Serving and supportive: so what? She's submissive to Harry's dominant power?**

**Zuriahthedragonking: I have a sneaky, if not dark, idea for Ginny that will MAKE her see the light…and may lead to something later on in the story;**

**T4: I guess you'll just have to wait and see what secrets I reveal when all is said and done;**

**StormyFireDragon: I plan on knocking a few bigwigs off their pedestals, Storm…and I hope all's well with you now you're out again;**

**Anthony37: Interesting prospect there with Moody and, as for Snape, he may have to re-evaluate Harry…or maybe he won't have a choice;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: That's ALMOST like what I've got planned, old friend…but don't worry: you want to see rage…then keep watching;**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: While those are interesting points, I highly doubt our Renegade needs a wand…or have you forgotten already just how powerful he's become?**

**Loki Palmer: I think you enjoy bringing delight into the darkness of these stories…not that I'm complaining;**

**Harryhermionealways: Perhaps it's about time that people learn you just don't piss off a sleeping dragon…otherwise you get burned;**

_Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, flanked by McGonagall, Snape and the members of the Order as well as a furious-looking Ron and Ginny and Molly Weasley._

"_Harry, there you are, my boy," Dumbledore remarked, "Would you and…the others mind coming to my office? We need to talk…"_

Chapter 3: "I'm called…Bad Wolf!"

Though Hermione was a bit more surprised at how the former Headmaster was now back amongst the students and staff of Hogwarts, she understood almost immediately that Harry would find it hard to accept this _meeting_ at face value after what had happened in the Ministry.

Nevertheless, Harry did lead her, Luna and Neville after Dumbledore and the Order and up to the old man's office where, as soon as he entered, Harry stopped dead, turned once and, before anyone could stop him, he lashed out with his magic once more, the driving force of his power now pinning one Severus Snape to the door while Harry glared at him with pure, unrivalled hate in his eyes.

"You!" he snarled, his voice like ice as he approached Severus, the other members of the Order going to help, but once again, like in the Ministry, they were halted by a barrier of incredible strength. Harry, meanwhile, let his rage show itself as he lifted his hand and smacked Snape, _hard_, across one of his cheeks, before driving his fist into the man's gut. "You are truly _pathetic_, Snivellus Snape: you _knew_ what I wanted you to do and, just because you get off at the thought of using your hate for a dead man to let an innocent child _fail_, you choose to do the _wrong thing!_"

"Harry," Dumbledore gasped, but Harry wasn't listening.

"I should have let Remus _kill _you for what you've done rather than help protect your sorry ass!" Harry's voice now seemed to rattle the very walls of Hogwarts as he roared at Snape, "You who'd rather worship Riddle's feet than do the right thing for once: you, who I actually _let_ encourage me to continue our torture sessions…sorry, Occlumency lessons: so, Snivellus, what do you have to say?"

"I do not need to explain myself to _you_, Potter," Snape hissed, trying to break free of the binding force that held him to the door.

"Wrong answer," Harry growled, whipping his hand out before Severus flew from the door and, with his body being turned on its head, the man was left hovering over the assembled witches and wizards.

As Harry lowered his barrier, he looked up at Severus before he told him, "Muggles always say that history repeats itself, Snivellus Greasy, but unlike my Dad, there's _no-one_ here that will stop me! Not your shepherd, not your colleagues: _no-one_; this time, you answer to me!"

"Harry Potter, let him down and stop being so childish!" Molly snapped, but as soon as the words left her, a silver plate flew from Dumbledore's shelf of many different objects and, as Molly ducked, it embedded itself in the wall behind where her head would have been.

"If you value your life, you overbearing cow," Harry growled, "You will _not_ address me as though you rule my life again: in fact, you should be thankful that I am still as of yet to cash in the debts owed to me by your children. Now," here, he turned back to Dumbledore before he hissed, "Say what you called me here to hear you say, _Albus,_ so I don't have to be here amongst your flock any longer than necessary."

"Harry," Dumbledore replied, his voice calm as he took the seat in his golden throne, his eyes on the now-slowly-revolving-Severus before he looked back at Harry, "I know that you're angry and I understand how you feel because of what…of the choices you made, but please try to understand that I am here to help you find yourself again."

"And yet I don't recall asking for your help, Albus," Harry remarked, Neville, Luna and Hermione now standing with their leader while Harry glared at Ron and Ginny, "And I'm also not going to apologise for what I said: I just finally told the stalker and the magpie what everyone else has been thinking since they first believed they could leech onto me."

"Insolent brat," Severus grumbled, but he soon regretted his words as, much like a certain theme park ride, his speed of spinning began to increase, Harry now sighing as he looked up at the man.

"Every comment you make, your speed goes up two miles an hour…how strong is your stomach, Snivellus?"

"Harry, please let us help you," Dumbledore remarked, though he had to admit to himself that Harry seemed to have tapped into some high-level power: with the right steps in the right directions, perhaps this power could be used…

"For the Greater Good?" asked Harry, startling everyone as he shook his head before he continued, "Don't even think about it, Dumbledore: your pawn is dead and buried and, if it's the last thing I do, I will make sure all your plans burn around you before they fall to the ground. I don't care about Trelawney's drunken words nor do I care about the Greater Good of the world: as I've said all day now…No More, old man!"

"As I said, Harry," Dumbledore continued, a bit worried that Harry had somehow read his mind and yet Dumbledore's Occlumency walls hadn't even been triggered, "I understand you're angry: you've made some bad choices and, from what I hear from Mr and Miss Weasley, you seemed adamant that going after Tom and Sirius was your only option."

"Is _that_ what they're saying?" asked Harry, putting a hand over his heart with a look of feigned shock, "Oh, and did they tell you how your spinning top pet there just walked away while old Toad Face nearly put me under the Cruciatus _and_ tried to force Veritaserum down my throat while you were sunning yourself on a beach in Ibiza? Did they tell you how they destroyed a hall of prophecy and actually believed that I wouldn't try to get revenge for what happened? Or how about the sick-and-twisted wet dreams that Ginny's been having lately? Has she told you about them?"

"SHUT UP!" Molly snapped…but so did Harry.

Turning to face her once more, Harry lifted his hand and, in a flurry of motion, Molly Weasley suddenly found herself spinning in the air next to Severus Snape, her eyes wide while, as soon as she was in place, her lips had somehow been fused together, as though her mouth was gone from her face.

Lowering his hand, Harry then glared icily at Ron and Ginny, before he sniffed once and, looking back to Dumbledore, a laugh escaped him as he whispered. "Two down; so tell me, Albus: what are you hoping to gain with trying to make me out to be the bad guy here? What? Didn't Tom stick around long enough for Fudge Face to see him make his grand return? Or were you more concerned that I'd finally found a way to take control of my own life _without_ needing your assistance? Or are you more worried about what I could do if I chose to use this incredible power for my _own_ ends? Which is it, Albus?"

Dumbledore didn't have any answers to any of Harry's questions; instead, he looked once to the group surrounding Harry before he asked, "If you are indeed restoring your little group with Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood as well as Mr Longbottom, then why do you not allow your old friends in, Harry?"

"You know what's _really_ funny?" asked Harry in counter, actually laughing with the prospect of the thought that was in his mind, "It's that you address the rest of the student body as their surnames and yet you talk to me as though we're meant to be old friends, _Albus_: as for your question, my answer is this. I'm not rebuilding _Dumbledore's Ass-Lickers…sorry, Army_; I'm making my own life here and now. This war doesn't concern me and, as for the prophecy, Tom, the Ministry and the rest of the world? Well…as far as I'm concerned, the prophecy orb smashed, so it's done there; Fudge, Umbitch and every Ministry member can go to hell…with a few exceptions," he added, glancing to Kingsley and Tonks, the latter looking at Harry with awe.

With another sniff as though to clear the air, Harry continued, "The exceptions to that can just stay out of my way; and as for the rest of the world, tell me old man, what use have I defending a world that thinks me a Voldemort supporter, a murderer, liar, war-mongerer and most of that world wants my head on a pike."

"I'm sure things can be…considered as water under the bridge, Harry," Dumbledore remarked, but this comment just earned another roar of laughter from Harry.

"What?" he asked, "You mean give peace a chance? Save the whales and all that baloney? Let them have their second chance to worship me as the _exact opposite_ to what they've been calling me as of late? Why, is that supposed to herald me as some sort of Chosen One? Sorry Albus, but this Messiah isn't quite so forgiving…as I will now prove."

Lifting his hand once more, Harry pushed out to one side and, to the alarm of everyone in the room, Snape and Molly both began spinning at almost centrifugal levels of speed, the Weasley matriarch already turning green while Snape's eyes were wide with the force of the velocity.

"Round and round they go," Harry laughed, continuously swishing his hand as though he was spinning a wheel on a game show, "Where they stop…who cares?"

"Stop this now, Potter!" snarled Ron, but, for once, the git seemed to understand that he'd said the wrong thing as Harry gave him a wolfish smile before he shrugged.

"You only had to ask nicely," Harry sneered, slashing his hand in the opposite direction that he'd been spinning the duo and, with a force as though they'd hit a sudden stop, Severus and Molly stopped spinning, the Weasley matriarch then choosing a moment to projectile vomit over her two children while Severus' robes suddenly let out a rather unpleasant aroma.

"Harry!"

"No More, Dumbledore," Harry growled, lowering his hand before he stepped back and, feeling Hermione's hand in his, he continued, "Time was I used to have so much mercy in me: you get one warning…that was it."

Then, before Dumbledore or any member of the group could say anything more, Harry turned on his heel and left the room, though he _did_ laugh when Luna turned and, looking at Ron and Ginny, she told them, "You might want to invest in some air freshener in here, Headmaster…the smell is clearly making people _sick._"

The laughter of the now-renegade saviour could be heard all through the corridor as he left Dumbledore and company to, quite literally, stew in a shit-storm of their own making…

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Up in the Room of Requirement, which had gone through its usual transformation magic and become a large all-purpose chamber for research and living conditions, the infamous foursome sat down in front of a roaring fireplace, Harry's face still showing that warm, amused laugh as he smiled before he asked, "Well, did anyone else find that as fun as I did?"

"Molly needs to work on her aim," Luna explained, earning more laughs from the group as she added, "Otherwise every time she's sick or comes down with diarrhoea, her children will suffer."

"Well I don't know about diarrhoea," Harry laughed, wiping a tear from his eye as he added, "But I definitely agree with the sickness part: mind you, I don't think I've heard the last of Albus' bleating about giving people chances and I'd also bet Knuts to Galleons that he'll try something to either drain or lessen my control over my power. As for the others, well it surprised me that neither Tonks nor Shack had anything to say and, as for Moody, he just stood there and watched."

"That reminds me," Neville added, lifting himself in his chair so he could get more comfortable, "Did anyone else notice the absence of Remus or was it just me?"

"He's probably back at Grimmauld grieving," Harry reasoned, earning a look from Hermione that had the young wizard smiling before he added, "Don't worry, Mione: I won't shut him out from my life and, as soon as I've got a way to do so, I'll go and speak with him."

"You should do that, Harry," Luna agreed, Harry then noticing that she was actually sat between Neville's legs, lazily toying with one of his laces like a kitten would play with a ball of string, "You know the wolf is drawn to the night and so he shall come to you willingly."

"Nice to see you've come back, Luna-girl," Harry laughed, earning incredulous looks from Hermione and Neville as he added, "Do you think our plans will run as smoothly as I'm hoping?"

"The snake will close its hood, but the goat's horns shall only become sharper," Luna answered, still smiling despite the looks that she was getting from her friends, "When the Moment is passed, then shall they see you for what you have become…though he who is born with magic's royal mantle shall also follow your path into the shadows."

"Err…Luna?" asked Neville, earning a look from his friend, "Since…could…erm…"

"Since when does Luna talk with that hypnotic tone and seem to make more sense than she used to?" asked Hermione, moving to sit with Harry as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Since I gave her the strength to come back as the Luna-girl we can know and love," Harry answered, giving a wink to Luna who cheekily blew him a kiss in return. As he snaked his arm around Hermione's waist, Harry continued, "Luna's magic has always been undermined, Mione: the loss of a parental figure is something I know well and, while her Father would rather lose himself in his work, Luna lost herself somewhere worse…in her mind."

"So, when Harry healed me," Luna continued, now running her fingers along Neville's leg, which was getting _quite_ the reaction from the former Gryffindor dead-last, "He had you, Neville, show him how you would see me if I was different: by willingly saying you'd protect me, Harry knew that you would be there no matter what…you too, Hermione."

"So you _gave_ her a gift?" asked Neville.

"Nope," Harry answered, "I unlocked her gift: Luna's got a glimpse into events that she can't quite understand and, while normal people would be scared by such a gift, Luna's gift is there as it has been ever since her mind and spirit were broken by the loss of her parent…her Mother."

"How do you know this?" asked Hermione.

"I told him," Luna explained, Harry sharing her smile as he remembered their small time with the Thestrals and how she'd helped guide him along: perhaps that was why, even now, with betrayals, deceptions and destruction all around him, Harry could still trust her.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Harry replied, placing a gentle kiss against Hermione's brow as he added, "Don't look so worried, Hermione: Luna's still Luna, she's just…a little bit more now."

"We all are," Luna then added, surprising even Harry with her choice of words, "Soon Hermione will see it, but our collective spirits burn brighter than any light, though we are but small stars in the black sunlight of Harry's power…by the way, Harry, don't you have somewhere to be?"

With a laugh, Harry nodded before he rose and, looking to the others, he told them, "You guys wait here and explore our new surroundings: Neville, I'm counting on you to look after the girls while I'm gone."

"I will."

As Harry took a deep breath, he willed his magic through him once more before, with a soft whisper of his will, his magic replied with, ironically, the same manner that Luna had described the new Harry…

As he vanished from the Room of Requirement in a veil of red and black flames…

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Needless to say that even Tom was startled when the veil of flames appeared right in front of him in his personal study in Riddle Manor, though the surprise only increased when Harry Potter appeared from within the flames, his eyes still holding that same eerie glow Tom had noticed back in the Ministry.

"Hello Tom," Harry muttered, rotating his neck and speaking as though appearing in this phoenix-like manner was an everyday thing for him, "Not disturbing anything of major importance, I hope."

"No, Harry," Tom answered, laying down the quill that he'd been writing with before he flicked his wand, summoning a chair for his guest, "Shall we order drinks? I suspect we have more to discuss than simply the prophecy."

"Drinks would be nice," Harry replied coolly, watching as Tom called on a House Elf and, a few moments later, there was a tray of refreshments for the two of them; as the elf vanished, Harry sat down before he asked, "I have to admit, Tom, I never thought I'd see the day that you could actually be civil: has my abdication from the war surprised you _that_ much?"

"Not at all," answered the Dark Lord, "I usually serve drinks when I have meetings with my Inner Circle members, though, speaking of those members, I don't suppose you would know why Lucius has been unable to heed my summons?"

"My power is blocking your summons from him," Harry explained, sitting down and, pouring a drink for himself, he took a sip before he continued, "When we talked in the Ministry, I used this incredible magic to send him home with a desire to make a choice…to follow my example and leave the war while caring for his family…or stay on a long and dusty road that will, undoubtedly, lead to death. Now, I know he's one of your major financial backers and key elements in the Ministry, Tom, but, while I _hate_ and despise the man and will probably piss on his grave _when_ he dies, I do not wish to encourage a loss like I've suffered on anyone else."

"You mean Draco Malfoy losing his parents?"

"Exactly."

Tom was silent for a moment before Harry, then taking notice of something he hadn't realised upon arrival, cleared his throat before he asked, "Out of curiosity, Tom, I feel I must also ask: why don't you look like the…like Voldemort is _meant_ to look?"

With a smile, Tom sniggered before he ran a hand through a head of short oak-brown hair, his red eyes now hinted with an edge of blue to them that still made him look cold and callous, but not inhuman. His skin tone was also healthier and his posture was stronger as, if Harry was being honest, he looked about ten years older than the Tom he'd met in the Chamber of Secrets.

"I don't know how or why," Tom answered, taking a drink from his own glass before he continued, "But shortly after my…resurrection, I found my magic being assaulted by waves of pain that I could not explain: as the hours passed, my body started to reconfigure itself until _this_ was the end result. I can still change my appearance so that people see Lord Voldemort, but…for the most part, I use this appearance for…my everyday tasks: comes in handy when I seek to wander the world without drawing attention to myself."

"_You_ don't want to draw attention to yourself?"

"Being dead gives you a sense of your priorities," Tom explained, though he did give Harry a smile to show he agreed with his point, "I feel like I got too big, too noisy: and so, as Tom Riddle, I can step back into the shadows while doing what I do best as Voldemort."

"Like tormenting me and trying to rip my mind apart," Harry mused, much to Tom's surprise as it _wasn't_ a question.

"I can only apologise now for that," Tom explained, taking another drink before he continued, "Lucius told you that you saw what I wanted you to see, but this is not true, Harry. I have known about the connection between us for some time, this _is_ true, but given my new outlook of wishing to stay in the shadows, do you actually think I would go for the jugular with you?"

"You did…and it was because you couldn't get your hands on the prophecy," Harry remarked, earning a nod of agreement from Tom before Harry asked, "So if you _didn't_ send me the vision, then tell me, Tom: when did you make the choice _not_ to have me as your messenger boy? You must have realised that only I could retrieve the prophecy."

"This is true also," Tom replied, his voice calm as he addressed Harry, "However, Harry, if I am to answer your question, I must first ask for what you've agreed to give me: can you recite the _full_ prophecy for me?"

'Why does he emphasise on the _full_ part of the prophecy?' wondered Harry, but, nevertheless, he took a deep breath before he began to speak:

_"__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...__"_

Done with his recitation, Harry cleared his throat before he explained, "It seems pretty straightforward to me: one of us has to kill the other with some sort of power you know not."

"Perhaps," agreed Tom, his fingers linked before he explained, "However, I see now why my suspicions were bountiful as to why I know I did not send you the vision of tormenting Sirius Black…but I am not asking you to believe me, Harry."

"I have given you the prophecy," Harry countered, "And you have promised to leave me alone from now on, Tom: I feel that this may be the last time we meet and, if it is, then I acknowledge you as my opponent, but also feel a sense of gratitude for what you said about me in the Ministry. However, know this, Tom: my friends, those who stand with me, they will be under my protection and, if he makes the right choice, then this _will_ include Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. So, if I even hear of an _attempt_ on them or their families, then you will find out first-hand what I did to Dolohov and Bellatrix was nothing but the appetiser here: am I making myself clear?"

"I will leave all who side with you alone, Harry," Tom answered, a part of him shivering as he felt the power spike in the room: if Harry could make him shiver, then Merlin help anyone that _did_ go after his friends. With this thought in mind, Tom then added, "In fact, should you hear of any attempts against those who side with you, then…if I am _not_ there in person and therefore not responsible for their actions, you may have carte blanche to do with them as you wish."

"If you are…"

"I get the message," Tom agreed, clearing his throat before he continued, "Now that we have that sorted, may I explain my point to you, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Then give me a moment," Tom replied, before he turned and taking a deep breath, he continued, /_Nagini, would you come over here, my dear?_/

From out of the warm shadows of the room, the Dark Lord's faithful pet and familiar appeared, her dark green scales almost shimmering in the light as she slithered up the desk and onto the table where, as soon as she saw Harry, she inclined her head and hissed at him.

/_Hello to you too, dear lady,_/ Harry replied, bringing a smirk to Tom's face while Nagini puffed gently at his hand as Harry stroked her scales.

"Nagini told me of the reason for my choice in leaving you alone, Harry," Tom explained, watching as Harry continued stroking Nagini, his emotions calm once more as he listened to the Dark Lord, "You remember the assault on the Weasley patriarch?"

"I should," Harry answered, earning another nod from Tom before he added, "I saw it as though I was there…and it was the same with that so-called vision with Sirius."

/_My master did not send you that vision, hatchling,_/ Nagini hissed at Harry, earning a nod of agreement from Harry as the snake wound up his arm and seemed content to hang around his neck like a scaly scarf.

/_I know that now,_/ Harry replied, Parseltongue rolling off his tongue as he added, /_How did you know of a change, Nagini? When I saw what I saw…_/

/_Nagini felt it,_/ Tom explained in the snake language, his voice then switching to English as he added, "She told me of a presence that was eerily similar to my own…but it dwelled within her mind and made her feel regret and sorrow because she could feel pain from you. When she told me, I was surprised and so, using the connection that exists between us, I tried my hardest to close your mind to her and to me…simply because, Harry, I realised then that this…the prophecy…everything that is between us. It is not our fate that decides this, but the actions, desires and wishes of someone who cannot bear to see those with power succeed."

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes," Tom answered, "By the time I had closed my mind to you, I heard that Albus was forcing you to take Occlumency lessons, but these lessons are _not_ true Occlumency: they are designed to torment your mind and provide those who teach you not with an assessment of your skill, but a test…of your mentality and weakness."

"So that means," Harry continued, "It wasn't you that sent me the vision…it was…"

"Dumbledore," Tom answered, "Yes; I know you may not wish to believe this, Harry, but the revelation that your link with me expanded to Nagini told me that, somehow, I had to ensure I did not destroy you…but instead…I was to ensure that you, Harry Potter, you…lived."

"Which sounds ironic given you've spent the previous four years trying to _kill_ me," Harry insisted, earning a nod from Tom while Nagini now curled up in Harry's lap.

"I deserve that one…and I also realise you will never forgive me for taking your parents from you," Tom added, putting down his glass before he continued, "However, Harry, as you have had no knowledge of this prophecy, you also must know that, fifteen years and more ago, I was informed of _this_ very prophecy…but only the first part of it: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_"

"Who told you of the prophecy?" asked Harry, putting down his own glass before he then asked, "Who is the one _truly_ responsible for all this? Mum? Dad? Sirius…name him, Tom!"

"Severus Snape," Tom answered.

Contrary to what he'd expected, Tom noticed that Harry did not shout, he did not scream and his magic remained at level-pace; instead, his hands clenched, his eyes suddenly softened and became edged with tears before his hands started to tremble and, as he tried not to hyperventilate or even destroy anything of Tom's, Harry's words weren't exactly normal either.

/_That…that bastard…all this time…all that hate…saving my life; helping me…protecting me…and all this time…it was HIM!_/ Harry's hands trembled while Parseltongue rolled off his lips, the glow in his eyes now becoming cold and hard.

At the same time, Nagini continued to soothe Harry with her soft scales and her presence close to him: Tom had to admire that…perhaps she valued his safety more than she had originally claimed back when the event had happened and Tom had tried to protect Harry from what had happened since then.

"Your anger is understandable," Tom remarked, noticing how Nagini seemed to try and calm Harry by puffing at his cheek, tasting his tears and assuring him that the betrayer wasn't worth his time or tears, "And I also understand if you desire him to pay for this, Harry: as I understand it, the man owes you his life by way of your Father saving him. All you have to do is ask…and he is yours to do with as you wish."

"What…what is he…to you?" asked Harry, his eyes glowing with that strength as he asked, "How does he work for you?"

"He is my spy inside Dumbledore's circle," Tom explained, before he nodded once as he added, "But I also know he reports everything I tell him to Dumbledore: the man is as slippery as the snake he so valiantly represents being the Head of. When you tried to warn the Order of Sirius Black's impending demise, Severus chose to come to me first and, through this, I knew that there was only one thing I could do: I had to try and reach out to you before you passed the point of no return."

"So you sent Lucius…" Harry muttered, "And then Bellatrix and the Death Eaters…"

"Bellatrix heard that Lucius had gone to meet you," Tom explained, "She and the rest of the circle were not _meant_ to be there, but Lucius knew that he could not just come out and tell you he had been sent by me, so he played along with the ruse and aimed for the one thing we both wished to understand…the prophecy."

It was as he said this that Harry remembered what Lucius had said in the Ministry:

'_Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant. Don't you want to know the secret, of your scar? All of the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me, I can show you everything.'_

"He was telling the truth," Harry whispered, looking back up at Tom as he added, "Had I given it to him…he would have told me in a hushed voice, wouldn't he?"

"Yes," Tom answered, "But, as you know, Bellatrix's intervention and the actions of your old lifetime…these things took destiny in a different direction. I see your power has grown, Harry, and I will let you have this power to do as you wish; however, in return and, as a final parting gift, I ask one thing of you…just one."

"What?"

"I'd like you to allow me to find out exactly _why_ you and Nagini were bonded in such a close manner," Tom explained, his voice calm as he continued, "Once I have the answers, I swear, as the Heir of Slytherin, I swear that I shall tell you all…of course, I may not actually _be_ the Heir now since you have defeated me in combat. But the point still stands…allow me to find out the answer to this enigma and then, when all is said and done, I shall leave you alone…and give you carte blanche on any and all who choose to oppose the non-aggressive pact between us."

"And…the Malfoys?"

"If Lucius chooses to honour his wishes to family," Tom answered, "He will be free to do so: I suspect your new gifts may also help release him from the Dark Mark, so do so. I will give him time to make his choice, but if he has not done so by the time you and your friends have returned, then I will call him here myself and ask him personally."

"_If_ that happens," Harry retorted, "I'll be here too…since I think Sirius will have made _me_ his heir and that means Narcissa and Draco are now part of my family."

"Agreed."

"And if, for some reason, I don't make it here?"

"Then I shall send word immediately of Lucius' choice," Tom explained, his voice calm as he continued, "However, as I said, I will still give you the free will to live your life, do whatever you feel must be done to have that life and, of course, find your freedom. As I said, all you have to do is ask it and Severus is yours…otherwise, I wish you luck, Harry Potter."

As Harry nodded in agreement, he stroked Nagini's scales once more before he told the Dark Lord, "Severus _is_ mine…but keep a close eye on him when he reports to you. Also, if I may, I'd like to see Nagini again: her presence…something about it just…soothes me."

The revelation made Tom feel surprise…along with a sense of suspicion about the answer to his questions; nevertheless, he told Harry, "You said it yourself, Harry…this will probably be the last time we meet. However, since you ask this and ask for my feedback on your new target, I feel that I can only accept such a request. You may come and see her whenever you like and, with your powers, I think she won't mind if you summon her to you with that incredible magic of yours. However, she is as precious to me as your friends are to you and so, if _anything_ happens to her, our pact _will_ be broken."

"Of course, Tom," Harry agreed, stroking Nagini's scales as the snake puffed at his chin, "But why would you think I'd actually let anything bad happen to this beautiful creature…or her young?"

"I can't think of a reason Ha…" Tom suddenly trailed off as Harry smiled, before the Dark Lord then asked, "Excuse me…did you say…her young?"

"Oh," Harry remarked, stroking Nagini's soft belly gently, /_Didn't you tell him? My bad…_/

Nagini gave a rolling hiss that even Tom could have figured out to be her _laughing_ at him…

**Chapter 3 and it seems that conflicts between Harry and Tom are over, but will this treaty last or will there be a spark that relights the flames of war and death?**

**Plus, what will Harry do now that he knows who was the proverbial spark that led to the flames that burned his parents' lives away?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Revenge is on the menu for Harry as he confronts Snape and returns to Grimmauld to speak with Remus: plus, the end of the year comes around and Harry returns to Privet Drive where he seeks to show the Dursleys that he doesn't even fear **_**them**_** anymore…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I feel I should explain something now by the way: Harry's power does NOT come from the Horcrux: there IS an explanation, but it'll be some time before it's known to Harry and his circle;**


	4. Did You Ever Count?

Harry Potter, No More!

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **What happens when all that a hero sees is death, destruction and dismay everywhere he goes? Easy: he looks to the heavens and he decrees two words: NO MORE! But what happens when Harry decides on this course of action?

**Author's Information: **Well, here it is, ladies and gents: my last story of 2013 and also the winner of my 'Dark Den' poll and I feel I should inform you of how I'm doing this: three little words…How…_I_…choose! In other words, this comes from my imagination and my creativity and, if you don't like it, then don't read it and wind up spoiling it for those who enjoy my work.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who voted on the poll – even those who didn't vote for this one – and especially to my good friends T-TrainorTurkeyT, StormyFireDragon, Loki Palmer and Winged Seer Wolf: my recommended reads…are any written by those authors, though I also recommend the story _Harry Potter and the Grim Heritage _by shinobikarasu; an amazing read and a well-written adventure.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Wiznerd the Eagle: With regards to the length, I can't really give you an answer: it might be short or it may be a fair few chapters;**

**Thedoctor97: Yes I am…and proud of it;**

**Harryhermionealways: The Moment is coming and all who stand in his way shall feel his fire;**

**Dpeterso: Maybe, but who's to say that this more-human Tom is sticking around?**

**DarkHeart81: I hear the countdown clock counting down to KABOOM time;**

**StormyFireDragon: You might not think so when this chapter's done, Storm: I already **_**know**_** you're going to hate me;**

**T4: A new familiar OR a new servant?**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Yes I did and, before you read ahead, I should warn you: you're REALLY going to hate me at the end;**

**Konda020946: Yes, yes I did;**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: The world is a mysterious place, isn't it?**

**WhiteElfElder: Oh I think I can be a bit more menacing than that for our not-so-favourite Potions Master;**

**Kalladin1989: You'll just have to keep reading to find out, won't you?**

**Dark Lelouch3221: No, because I think that says enough and, on top of that, I daresay things will become clear in due time;**

**Penny is wise: That would make for an interesting twist, wouldn't it?**

**ALSO: I'd like to thank everyone that continues to review, favourite and enjoy this story: only 3 chapters – well, 4 now – and I've surpassed most of my other stories, so thanks;**

**Oh and WARNING: There's a character death in this chapter and PLEASE don't hate me: but the Moment has come!**

"_Of course, Tom," Harry agreed, stroking Nagini's scales as the snake puffed at his chin, "But why would you think I'd actually let anything bad happen to this beautiful creature…or her young?"_

"_I can't think of a reason Ha…" Tom suddenly trailed off as Harry smiled, before the Dark Lord then asked, "Excuse me…did you say…her young?"_

"_Oh," Harry remarked, stroking Nagini's soft belly gently, /Didn't you tell him? My bad…/_

Chapter 4: Did You Ever Count?

Hermione, Neville and Luna didn't need to ask any questions when they saw Harry's flames return to the Room of Requirement: the look on his face said enough.

His magic, both his normal magic and this extraordinary power that he had discovered, radiated around him like an intensified aura of sparks and bolts, his eyes screamed bloodlust and his hands seemed unnaturally still, though Hermione _did_ notice how his hands were curled as though he wanted to strangle someone. Even as Hermione went to get close, she was both surprised and a little concerned when she found the same barrier that Harry liked to use to keep others away now keeping her away.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, a part of her wondering why her boyfriend was keeping her at a distance.

"I'm sorry, Kit," Harry replied, his voice shockingly apathetic, though the tone was like listening to the sound of a death rattle, "I can't trust myself to let you get close to me."

"Why?"

Instead of giving her an answer, Harry turned his eyes on Neville, who gasped when he too saw that predatory bloodlust in Harry's eyes, before the young sorcerer simply remarked, "Don't let anyone in but me…and don't let Hermione get hurt."

Neville just nodded bluntly and watched with wide eyes as Harry walked away from the trio, his steps almost literally smoking with raw rage and the bloodlust that they could all feel.

"The shadows are gathering," Luna muttered, watching as Harry closed the doors to the Room, leaving a worried trio of friends alone, "He who has fallen from grace is in grave danger."

"Who?" asked Neville.

Luna, however, just smiled before she added, "Spoilers."

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

If any member of Hogwarts encountered Harry on the way down to the dungeons, they would have either had to have the world's _biggest_ death wish or the world's emptiest head to get in his way. With his green eyes glowing madly and his steps edged by rage, bloodlust and fury, the young wizard with the incredible levels of power seemed to be a man on a mission, his fury radiating throughout his body, his hands clenched so tight that, on a normal person, there would have later been ten small red crescents where his nails had dug into his skin.

Reaching his destination, Harry didn't even bother knocking: instead, he gathered his rage together, coalescing it into a single blast of magic that he launched at the door, blasting it off its hinges where, on the other side, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy – _not_ who Harry wanted to see at the moment – both jumped out of their seats, the Potions Master's eyes filled with shock and rage while Malfoy, Harry noticed, actually looked…terrified.

"Potter!" Snape scowled.

Glaring daggers at Draco, Harry took a deep breath before he hissed, "Leave…unless you've chosen to stay in this war in which case stay…and die!"

Draco ran from the room as though a force ten times worse than Voldemort, Grindelwald and every other Dark Lord in history combined was on his heels. Back in the office, however, Harry waved his hand once, filling the now-broken doorway with a load of bricks that kept others out, but, more importantly to him, it kept Snape in.

"No way out now, Snivellus," Harry growled, lifting his hand and summoning the wand that Severus had gone for, "This time, _you_ answer to _me!_"

"You can't do anything to me, Potter," Severus hissed, unaware of the building magic that gathered inside Harry, "You'll be expelled if you even touch me!"

"Then I won't touch you," Harry remarked, before he lifted his right hand and, clenching it into a fist, he hissed, "I'll just _kill _you!"

In a manner that would have made another infamous Dark Lord of another time and place jealous, Harry's magic obeyed the will of its master and, extending outwards, it gripped at Severus' throat, the dregs of the magic pinning him to the wall where the brute force started to strangle the man to death. As Severus clutched at his throat, he saw through the haze of pain and torment that the boy's green eyes may have been filled with death, but at the same time, tears of pain and loss and vengeance rolled down his cheeks.

"All this time," Harry snarled, clenching his fist tighter and increasing the pressure on Severus' airways, "It was _you_: not Voldemort, not Wormtail, not Sirius, not Dumbledore: _you!_ You started the fires burning that led their destructive path to the end result: my parents' deaths! Why, Snape? Were you getting high off the pain you caused? Was it revenge for what my Mother said to you? What could have _possibly_ been so good for a bastard like you that you _let_ Voldemort hunt down and try to kill a child, a _baby?_"

"I…I…I don't…know…what…"

"YOU LIAR!" Roared Harry, blood red flames now rising beneath Severus' flailing legs like the fires of hell had risen up, "You know _perfectly_ well what I'm talking about: let me rephrase your memory, you sick and twisted traitor: _The One With The Power to Vanquish The Dark Lord Approaches!_ Ringing any bells, _Snivellus?_"

"Oh, Merlin!" Severus gasped.

"Merlin's not who you're answering to," Harry growled, clutching his left hand as though it had become a claw; at the same time, the flames increased their height, surrounding the base of Severus' robes, though Harry's magic let the man feel the heat _without_ feeling the actual fire. "I am!"

"The…the prophecy…"

"Yes," Harry snarled, his magic now passing around the office where glasses of potions and ingredients started to disintegrate into nothingness with Harry's power touching them. "The _weapon_ that Voldemort didn't have before: all this time, you _knew_ what it was! You _knew_ what he wanted and you _knew_ I'd go after it if I believed my friends or family were in trouble!"

"The…the Dark Lord…"

"Did _NOT_ send me that vision," Harry roared, the flames now enveloping him and Severus, cutting off anyone else's way in, "I know, Snape: _he_ told me himself! You weakened my mind to the point that your _true_ master, Dumblefucker, had what he needed to ensure I went hunting! Face facts, Snivellus: you did it because you _wanted_ to believe that Sirius was dead: and now…he is! And it's all…your…_fault!_"

A whip of flames suddenly rose from behind Harry, like an elemental octopus, where it struck at Severus, burning and scarring his face with its rage.

"So," Harry then asked, summoning a few more whips from the flame, "How should I return the favour, Snape? Fiery brandings or death by asphyxiation?"

"P…P…Potter…please…you don't…you don't understand…" Severus' face was turning dramatically pale, but, at the same time, he noticed that _somehow_, Harry's fury-driven power was keeping him alive while the flames licked at his body, the whips now waiting for their next commanded assault. "What…what I did…I regret…every day…I see you…please…give me…give me the…the chance…let…let me…explain…please!"

"You aren't snivelling your way out of this one," Harry growled, his bloodlust rising as he hissed, "You should just be thankful that Remus isn't here…because I'd actually _let_ Moony _eat you_ for what you've done! You're pathetic, Snape…you _deserve_ to die…because you certainly _don't_ deserve Azkaban or even call yourself human for this."

"I…I know…" Severus croaked, his eyes wide as he saw a look in Harry that he'd seen many times on Voldemort's face…right before he killed his victim without mercy or restraint. "Please…I know…I know what…what you're asking…but I can…can give you…anything! Let me…explain…and I will…do anything…you say…I swear!"

"Why?" asked Harry, the tears that he was shedding almost turning to steam as they reached his chin, "Because you owe my Father a life-debt? Because you think that saying sorry will make everything right? Why should I spare your worthless greasy hide, Snape? TELL ME!"

"Because…I…turned spy…to try…and save…them…and…you…" Severus gasped, his words having a shocking effect on Harry as, just as suddenly that they had come, the flames vanished and the pressure was lifted from around the man's neck. As he fell to the floor, coughing so heavily that he was coughing up blood at the same time, Severus saw Harry still watching him with that predatory hunger for his prey's blood.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes fixed on Severus and his magic ready to do anything he had to: even kill.

An eye for an eye; isn't that what people usually said?

As Severus tried to clear his airways and breathe normally once more, he looked up at Harry as he explained, "Yes, Potter…Harry: I told the Dark Lord of the first part of the prophecy concerning the two of you; when he realised, through sources in the Ministry's recording offices, that the prophecy referred to either your family or the Longbottoms, I felt fear and horror inside me. No matter what I did to her and no matter how I felt about your Father, they did _not_ deserve to lose their lives for this. At the time, I had no real care for your Father, but your Mother's friendship was something I treasure even to this day…"

"Prove it!"

With a resigned sigh, Severus held out his hand before he asked, "May I have my wand?"

"You trick me…you die!"

"I understand," Severus nodded, watching as, without a single word, Harry returned his wand to him; meeting the boy's eyes, a part of him knowing he now had the means to teach the brat a lesson, Severus shivered before he waved his wand and commanded, "_Expecto Patronum._"

From the tip of his wand, a white doe emerged and sprang around the room before dissipating into nothingness; as Harry watched the display, a feeling of mourning tugged at what was currently a vengeful heart but, as he looked back at Severus, he asked, "A Patronus? _That's_ meant to stop me from sending you through the Veil?"

"Your Mother's Patronus was a doe," Severus then explained, startling Harry with the information as he added, "Throughout history, there have been _very_ few witches and wizards who develop a bond of friendship so strong that their happiness is shown through this form. Even though your Mother hated me because of…of what you saw in my memories, I never once stopped thinking of her as my friend: I tried devoting myself to the Art and, therefore, became a Death Eater in the process, but I _never_ wished a death on your Mother."

"So what did you do?"

"When it was revealed that the Dark Lord was targeting your family," Severus explained, still aware of the magic that surrounded them: he couldn't understand how Harry had such power, but the boy was willing to kill for his future. "I begged him to spare Lily's life…"

"But do away with Dad and me?" asked Harry, his rage returning as his words were tinged with a growl.

"As you have seen, I have cared nothing for your Father," Severus argued, wincing as a jet of pure magic lashed across his other cheek, scarring his face once more. Drawing in a hissing breath, the man continued, "_However_…I knew the Dark Lord's ways and I knew he could turn on his word in a heartbeat. So, I did the only thing I could: I went to the Headmaster and I begged him to send all three of you into hiding…after that…well, I think you know what happened next."

"And after that?" asked Harry, his voice edged by the same predatory rage from before, "Because Tom _did_ give my Mother the chance to step aside: I hear it every time those Dementors get too close. So what did you do after that, Snivellus?"

"I was there," Severus answered, his words shocking Harry again as he added, "In your nursery…before Hagrid took you…I…I was there: look into my memories if you don't believe me!"

Harry didn't even wait for the permission: he sent all his rage at Snape, the impact shattering through the man's perfectly-formed walls like they were nothing but sugar-glass before the image revealed itself:

_Memory Start_

_Severus Snape, looking like the sour-faced Potions Master that Harry knew him to be, walked up a set of dark stairs, thunder and lightning crashing in the background while the house looked like it had been involved in an explosion. As he walked up the stairs, Severus' eyes widened with terror as he saw the body of a man lying eagle-spread over the top steps, his eyes, which were held behind wire-frame glasses, filled with fear that would never fade. _

_Passing over the man's body without so much as a backwards glance, Severus appeared to stagger towards an end room, his mind, heart and soul feeling colder than cold as he approached the room. Just beyond the door, Severus' heart was almost turned to stone as he looked upon the dead body of Lily Evans, a sobbing baby sitting up in the cot behind the body; practically falling through the door, Severus dropped to his knees and held Lily's body in his arms while, behind him, the baby sobbed out, "Mama…mama…"_

"_I'm sorry…Harry," Severus whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks as he whispered to the body in his arms, "If I hadn't yelled at her…insulted her; Lily…please…forgive me…"_

_Memory End_

The heat of rage died in Harry as he tore out of Severus' memories, his hands now trembling as he looked at the man, seeing guilt, remorse and sorrow in those normally-cold eyes. "All this time…after everything you did…you still cared for her?"

"Always," Severus answered, his voice breaking with the emotion he'd felt inside his own mind, "After that…I tried to insist that you were safe, but…the Headmaster managed to get his claws into me. I thought that…if I could protect you from…from afar…then I was honouring what happened; what I _didn't_ do. I told Albus that no-one could know about this and…since that day…I've tried to act cold and harsh, but…I'm sorry, Harry: I betrayed her again. I _let_ Albus win…and I let myself fall: if you still desire my life, you can have it. I can see you're not that boy I saw five Septembers ago…not anymore: no, now you'll hunt, you'll hurt and you'll kill; you've become a warrior unlike any other. So, if you wish my life, then take it: I don't need to protect you anymore…and I can't let myself go on knowing that…"

"Oh shut up!" Harry snapped, surprising Severus with the harsh coldness of his voice even though the rage had died, "It's always all about you, isn't it? You and your precious ways turned against those who tried to get close to you: first my Mother, then me and now…when I needed you to help me the most, you did _nothing!_ Tom _knew_ he didn't send me the vision and sent Lucius to try and help me; now he wants to let me be whatever I want to be."

Severus then watched as Harry waved his hand once more, the bricked-up entrance becoming a fixed door once more before he lowered his hand, which still trembled.

"And you're wrong," Harry added, his teeth clenched together in a manner that made Severus realise how _he_ sounded when speaking to the boy, "I don't want to kill you: I want you to suffer…to feel the pain and betraying hurt you've made me feel. If you'd helped me, then Sirius wouldn't have come after me…he wouldn't have died."

"I know…"

"No!" Harry cut him off, rounding on Severus with that same glare, "You _don't_ know, Snape, but I promise you…you will!"

The words were no sooner out of his mouth before Severus was thrown to his knees, his arm now glowing with an intensified burn that seemed to mirror its glow in Harry's eyes; as the Potions Master looked up, Harry answered the unasked question, "Here and now, Severus Snape, in the name of my Father and payment for the life-debt you owe him, I command the following of you. You no longer serve Dumbledore or Tom: instead, _I_ am your liege-lord and your Master! You will help me to tame these powers of mine and discover _any _explanations as to why I have such power. You will also warn me of any plots or plans on either side that may jeopardise my treaty with Tom."

As the magic wound its way into the core of Severus' being, binding him to the painful fears of the debt he'd always hoped would never be cashed in, Harry continued with an even icier tone, "Furthermore, you will also, from this day onwards, you will spend _every_ single day reliving the nightmares of what you've done, so you understand the loss of the hope you gave me…when you sent my godfather to his death. Then, when I'm sure that I'm truly free of lies, deceit and manipulations and you are _finally_ able to understand the pain you've burned into me…_then_, Severus Snape…you have my permission to die!"

As the magic died down, Harry sniffed once before he added, "Oh, and on a last note…if you have _anything_ that can help improve my magical arsenal without resorting to using this power, then send it to me. The world has believed that I am the most powerful force of good on this earth: it's time I show them…that they're only half-right."

With that, and with a trembling Severus left cowering on the floor, Harry turned and left the office of the Potions Master, making sure to lock the door as he left.

Only when he was back with his friends and his girlfriend did Harry finally let the tears of loss and horror finally fall, Hermione stroking his hair all the while as the young sorcerer realised one thing:

With his actions in the office and his ferocity against Severus and his actions, the old, happy-go-lucky, friendly and innocent Harry James Potter had well and truly died;

Whatever was in his place…the world may not like it…but _he_ did.

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Just before the end of term, Harry – his mind now clearly focused on his power-driven future – decided that the time had come to pay a visit to Grimmauld to speak with his last true tie to the old life that he had. Hermione, understanding that this was something her boyfriend had to face alone, stayed with Neville and Luna in the Room of Requirement, which had lately become their semi-permanent dorm for training and staying together.

Flaming to the house, Harry stepped through the passageway, passing Lady Black's sleeping portrait and the still-muttering Kreacher, though when the elf saw Harry, his eyes widened and his lips clamped tight shut.

Ignoring the fear that he felt rolling off the creature, Harry moved towards the room where Remus spent his 'time of the month' and, as he moved into the cells, a feeling of dread suddenly passed over him. The cell seemed to become colder than cold and, as he moved down to the room where Remus spent his changes, Harry then took notice of a semi-dry stain on the floor of the cell.

"No…" he whispered, fear and rage rising in him once more, "Please…Merlin no…not now!"

Opening the door to the cell, Harry's stomach took a funny jolt and his heart turned to ice as he looked upon a bloodied floor, the blood still dripping freshly from a corpse that was tied to a magical noose on the ceiling.

Remus Lupin, human again, bled heavily and looked as though he'd had the crazy idea of sleeping in that position as his eyes were closed, a single piece of parchment wrapped around the hilt of a silver dagger that was plunged into his chest.

"No…" Harry pleaded, drawing on his power before he ripped Remus from the ceiling, his hands now over the wound, "Live, Remus: open your eyes and look at me! Don't leave me…don't go…LIVE: I COMMAND YOU!"

Even as his energy moved to the wound, Harry's common sense factor _knew_ that he was too late: Remus was gone…he wasn't coming back.

Taking the parchment from the dagger with trembling hands, Harry tore off the seal and, through tear-streaked eyes, he saw Remus' writing:

_I'm sorry, Cub…it's not your fault_

_Live…and be magnificent…just live_

_Moony_

Harry's shakes returned as he bent down over the body of the Last Marauder, his eyes sobbing tears into the wound and into Remus as he mourned the loss of his family once again.

One thing was certain, though:

Remus _wouldn't_ kill himself if he knew that Harry still needed him!

Someone _else_ had done this and, given Tom wouldn't allow anyone to attack Harry and the wards around Grimmauld were still in effect, it left _one_ target:

The Order!

"Dumbledore…" Harry growled, his magic rippling through the cell, the walls cracking and his energy actually driving his resolve, "Fuck Tom, fuck waiting: one way or another…your life…will be _mine!_"

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

"I'm _so_ sorry, Harry…I liked him."

"We all did, Neville," Hermione cut Neville off as she held her boyfriend, letting him hold her, sob against her: she even felt his manhood react to her presence and, if he wanted her, she would give herself to him. But, for now, he needed her here as emotional support and that's what she'd do, "But not like Harry…I doubt anyone could replace that closeness."

"The Moment has come," Luna muttered, her own eyes filled with a glassy stare as she explained, "The Goat will have no idea when darkness shall come for him…but when it comes…He shall feed!"

"Not now, Luna," Neville groaned, but Harry just shook his head as he looked up, moving from Hermione to Luna, his hands holding her before he looked deep into her eyes.

"Tell me what you see," he ordered, his words showing it _was_ an order, "No mix-ups now, Luna: _tell me_: what do you see?"

"I see you," Luna answered, "The Moment has come…and you shall destroy them all: you are no warrior, my Liege; you are a King…a God amongst insects: you shall rule them all…or they shall beg your mercy."

"A King?" asked Harry, smiling like a wolf cornering his prey before he asked, "And…who are my subjects?"

"All who bow down to the King," Luna answered, before she spread the hem of her robe and lowered herself down before him, "All who worship him and obey his will: the Lioness will be first…but the Moon is yours, my Liege: as is her gift. Use me as you will: I am but a weapon to be cast aside at your will."

With a cold laugh, Harry turned and, facing Hermione and Neville, he asked, "And you two?"

"I am yours, my love," Hermione answered, moving towards Harry before she knelt down, her hands clasped together as though she was praying to him, "I have been here as support so far, but you gave me life again: I am your girl, but, if you wish it, I'll be your…everything."

"Then I wish it," Harry explained, lifting her up before he put his arms around Hermione, holding her close and inhaling her scent, his voice soft as he whispered to her, "I don't know if it's possible, Mione, but now that you are mine, I promise you…my power will be your power and, if Luna's foretelling comes true, then you, my Lioness, shall be my queen."

"What about you, Neville?" asked Hermione, turning to face Neville while she remained in the arms of the dragon-spirited monarch that was to be her lover, "Will you stay or will you beg for mercy?"

Neville took a step towards her before he looked to Harry and then, almost longingly, he glanced to Luna as he told her, "What we do here is not out of fear or hatred, it is done because there is no other way: not now. And it is done in the name of the many lives _we_ failed to save, yes?"

"Yes," Luna answered, glancing to Harry as she added, "I told him this moment would come, my King: now it is here, he knows what must be done."

"I do," Neville agreed, dropping to one knee before Harry as he added, "I pledge myself, mind, body, soul and sword, to you, Harry: I will follow you to hell and back; I will do what you ask…and your enemies shall be mine."

"That is all I ask," Harry replied, placing his hand on Neville's shoulder before he told him, "As of right now, Neville, you and Luna are my only closest-trusted: you can _never_ betray me and, if you do, I shall not fail to wipe you out! They've taken everything from me; now I am a man with nothing left to lose."

"And that," Hermione added, almost shivering with the iciness of her lover's voice, "Makes you the most dangerous enemy of all!"

**Chapter 4 and the Moment has come: Harry's officially over the edge and beyond the hero they want: now, with a true goal in mind, how will our training sovereign form his kingdom?**

**Plus, who was the one that did the deed to Remus if he truly didn't take his own life?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: To keep up appearances, Harry returns to Privet Drive where he seeks to show the Dursleys that he doesn't even fear **_**them**_** anymore; also, Lucius gives Harry his answer and our young sovereign chooses his own fate when there's a shocking development from the Ministry;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: SORRY! SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME (Hides from angry readers) but I warned you all that there'd be that ONE moment that tipped our hero over the edge and I'd say it's happened…or maybe the REAL Moment is still to come;**


	5. I Don't Want To Go

Harry Potter, No More!

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **What happens when all that a hero sees is death, destruction and dismay everywhere he goes? Easy: he looks to the heavens and he decrees two words: NO MORE! But what happens when Harry decides on this course of action?

**Author's Information: **Well, here it is, ladies and gents: my last story of 2013 and also the winner of my 'Dark Den' poll and I feel I should inform you of how I'm doing this: three little words…How…_I_…choose! In other words, this comes from my imagination and my creativity and, if you don't like it, then don't read it and wind up spoiling it for those who enjoy my work.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who voted on the poll – even those who didn't vote for this one – and especially to my good friends T-TrainorTurkeyT, StormyFireDragon, Loki Palmer and Winged Seer Wolf: my recommended reads…are any written by those authors, though I also recommend the story _Harry Potter and the Grim Heritage _by shinobikarasu; an amazing read and a well-written adventure.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Jessalynvix: You have no idea how right you are;**

**Dman303: I get that's what you realise, but the line was there for dramatic effect;**

**DarkHeart81: Well it was either that or kill him…and it's too early for Severus to meet his Maker just yet;**

**Zamia: I can see that you may just be right about that;**

**Carolyn12: You'll find out how others reacted to the death pretty soon;**

**StormyFireDragon: The worst is yet to come, Storm: if you know anything about me, you know I'm right when I say that;**

**Konda020946: I know…that's why I've done it: as I said at the top of the first chapter, this would have references, so there we go;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I see you have thought about this, old friend: needless to say that the impossible is about to be made possible;**

**Harryhermionealways: There's an expression there about 'desperate men doing…' I'm sure you get the message;**

**WhiteElfElder: A modern day Damien: interesting perspective;**

**T4: Then I thank you for sparing my life ;-)**

**Magical fan18: I didn't just want Harry to be angry and vengeful, though: I really wanted him to be p'd off: I'd say this has done the job;**

**ALSO: To everyone that continues to comment on the Doctor Who references in the story and chapter titles: I **_**DID**_** say at the Author's Information part of the first chapter that there would be references to add a bit more fun to the story: well, in this chapter, I'd say it works;**

"…_They've taken everything from me; now I am a man with nothing left to lose."_

"_And that," Hermione added, almost shivering with the iciness of her lover's voice, "Makes you the most dangerous enemy of all!"_

Chapter 5: I Don't Want To Go

All too quickly, the summer holidays came around and, though Harry and his gang of followers didn't show it, there were signs that things were changing for them all. By the end of term feast, Gryffindor was not only in the lead, but far ahead in the running of points thanks to Harry and his gang working together. His assignments and his tasks were all carried out with a perfection that surprised the majority of his teachers, though Severus didn't say anything when Harry's Potions work went from one of the worst in the class to top of the table.

And all the while, in between classes, socialising with his _real_ friends and spending the odd _passionate_ moments with Hermione, Harry's life was pretty good: when he wasn't doing any of the three things, he was in the Room of Requirement or the Chamber of Secrets, locked in deep meditation while trying to do the one thing he'd always said he'd never do.

Luna's words about him becoming a King, a God amongst insects had changed him and, when he was meditating, Harry was also taking the lighter nature of himself and sealing it away completely. He didn't have to worry about his followers turning their backs on him for this because Hermione loved his dark nature and seemed to actually start wanting to learn more about her own, while Neville had sworn his fealty to Harry and Luna never failed to treat him like the monarch he would become.

So, now that his family was gone – and all that remained were three who were long overdue an introduction to his power – Harry had no real reasons left to play the nice-guy act that he'd been forced to show for the sake of everybody else.

He could close his heart to them all and, when they looked up at him in the days ahead, screaming and begging for him to save them, Harry would just laugh, give them the finger and then tell them:

"No…"

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Before the last day of term, Harry felt a sense of anticipation creep into him with the approaching encounter with the Dursleys and his final act of revenge, though he couldn't really tell whether he should just kill them outright or make them beg like the animals that they were. Admittedly, he'd give them a _small_ chance to ensure they saw the dangers before they did something stupid, but, if Harry knew Vernon, he'd do something stupid faster than a certain red-haired weasel could say Quidditch.

And, speaking of weasels and unfinished business, Harry also knew that he had an act to hold and a debt to repay to someone he'd wanted to get even with for a _long_ time.

With help from Dobby and Luna, Harry managed to send a message to his target and, as he waited in the Room of Requirement with his back turned to the door, he tried very hard to keep a straight face and keep his excitement from manifesting itself. The Room itself was set up just like the training arena that they'd used for Dumbledore's Army and, as he looked into the roaring flames that burned from the fireplace, Harry's smile revealed itself as he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Enter…" he replied, his low voice echoing off of the walls around the room as the door opened and, from beyond the doors, Cho Chang and Zacharias Smith walked in, Neville, Luna and Hermione behind them. Catching sight of them in the reflective walls, Harry smirked once again before he asked, "You got my messages then, did you?"

"What do you want with us, Potter?" asked Smith, his voice once again holding the same arrogance that it had when he'd tried causing trouble for Harry with the Army. "I don't consider _you_ any kind of leader after what happened with Umbitch: why are we here?"

"To answer for your crimes," Harry answered, turning to face the duo before he lifted his hand and, without speaking a word, he summoned their wands to his hand. Lowering his hand, Harry then added, "You, Smith, saw fit to belittle me at every point and during each bit of instruction: if it hadn't been for the betrayal of my heart, then I have no doubt _you_ would have sold your soul to the toad for the sake of clemency."

"What the devil are you talking about?" asked Smith, his eyes then widening as he saw Cho look at Harry with eyes of horror, as though she now saw the dragon that stood before her.

"In a moment," Harry told him, before directing his attention to Cho, "And then there's you, Chang: your crimes are not just limited to the Army, but an even greater pain: all because I left you alone, you let yourself be manipulated by Umbitch and betrayed us. Then, you spend most of the year pining over a dead man when his demise should have made you _so_ much stronger…just like the deaths I've suffered have made _me_ stronger. But that's not even the worst of it."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Cho gasped, shaking her head as she saw the glow in Harry's green eyes, "Please…I'll do anything to make it up to you, but, Umbridge…she caught me at…at a weak time."

"Because I chose to look to my friends rather than dote on the Ravenclaw Princess," Harry added, earning a shake of the head from Cho before he laughed, "Don't deny it, Chang: I know how the Eagles see you because of my dear sweet sisterly figure, Luna…or, as you _let_ them call her, Loony. What sort of Prefect _encourages_ bullying and allows herself to ignore the pleas for help of another?"

"I…I didn't…"

"And then," Harry added, almost laughing with the idiocy of the idea, "You actually _add_ to the pain that Luna feels by encouraging people to _steal_ from her: I always believed theft was not tolerated at Hogwarts, but I guess I was wrong. What? Did you think that if you led me astray, I'd ignore her cries myself and _let_ you continue? Or were you secretly getting off about how easy it was to mould the greatest force in this school to _your_ wishes?"

While Cho fell to her knees, Smith made his move: however, he'd barely gotten close to reaching Harry before chains suddenly sprang out of the ground, wrapping him in its cocoon before he fell to the ground, smashing two of his teeth in the process.

"Did you actually think I'd _let_ you come after me again, Zachy?" asked Harry, stepping over to the boy before he pinned him down under his shoe, his eyes glowing with the raw power inside him as he asked, "Or did you just choose to ignore what I said about the greatest force? What? Did your snivelling weasel slut not tell you about my new powers?"

"I don't know what…" Zacharias began, but his words were cut off by Harry's power now covering his mouth with the chains.

"Hey!" Harry laughed, waggling his finger in front of Smith's eyes like he was scolding a child, "No…hey…that's mine: hush!"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Cho, earning a cold laugh from Harry as he turned his eyes on her, his lower lip giving a mock pout as he shook his head.

"Because I can," he answered, indicating the room as he added, "Look around you, Chang: I have the brightest witch of her age and the bravest Gryffindor I've ever known standing here with me. But, you see, it's not enough: I mean, no offence, but who wants dregs like them? Just Gryffindor standing by my side? No…it's not enough: not when I can have _the entire school_ kneeling before me!"

His laughter echoed around the room as he looked up at Hermione, Neville and Luna, all three of whom were kneeling now like knights before their king.

"You're crazy," Cho sobbed.

Harry's laughter died down as he heard the words; heaving a deep sigh, he looked back at her before he continued, "Well, I once heard that madness was like gravity, Chang: all it needs is a little push! But I didn't just get pushed into this; I was _thrown_ into it from the moment I walked through those doors and, now that my gravity has set itself down and rooted me to the madness…well, what fun would it be to let go? I don't _want_ to go back now…not when I'm having so much fun!"

"Then just stop!" Cho insisted, her voice edged by fear as she saw that Harry wasn't just crazy: he was determined…to make his dream a reality, "Just think!"

"Oh, but I _am!_" Harry laughed, looking back to Zacharias before he added, "I'm _thinking_ of having some fun…maybe break a few bones, shed a bit of blood and hear a few screams. Then, while you're screaming and begging, I'll let you see what your petty jealousy and the boo-hoos got you when I have a bit of fun with my girlfriend there…"

Cho looked back as he said this, seeing a mocking wave from Hermione before Harry continued.

"And once I've done that…then, who knows?" He seemed to contemplate this thought before he smirked and added, "But, for now, I'll tell you what, Chang: do me one small favour, just…just _one_ thing…and I'll let you remain unharmed for now."

"Anything…" Cho pleaded, "Anything…please, I'm asking properly, just stop…just _think_…please!"

"Use my name," Harry chuckled, looking at her before the chains that bound Smith now wrapped around her body, "Say who I am, Chang…and you won't be hurt: come on…be a good girl, you can do it…say my name…my _real_ name."

Cho, seeing the predatory hunger that accompanied Harry's words, lowered her head, now fully submitting to his dark malice, before she whispered, "Master…I'm sorry…"

"_Tough!_" Harry snapped, grabbing Smith before he pointed to Luna and, indicating Cho, he then laughed as he added, "No way out of here; unlimited resources…have fun…" he then lifted his own hand in a mocking wave as he added, "Bye-bye!"

Then, to Cho's horror, Harry vanished in a veil of red and black flames, leaving her with Hermione, Neville and Luna, her eyes now on them as she asked, "What…what are…are you going…to do?"

"You helped our enemies destroy the man I love," Hermione told her, drawing on the magic of the room to create a rack of daggers, knives, bottles of unknown contents and, worst of all, a spike-laced cat-o-nine-tails, "We're going to do like he said…and have fun!"

"Please…" Cho whispered, "I said I'm sorry…"

"And Harry said he wouldn't hurt you," Neville added, moving to take one of the bottles from the shelf, a quick sniff telling him that heavily-potent rubbing alcohol was inside.

"But you see, Harry is very precious to us, Cho," Luna then added, grabbing one of the whips from the rack, "But do you know what else he is, Princess of the Eagles?"

Cho shook her head, her fear now manifesting itself in the pool that formed under her bound form as Hermione, licking her tongue along one of the blades, looked to Cho with bloodlust before she answered Luna's question;

"Not here."

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Zacharias Smith screamed as lightning coursed through his veins, the cold laughter of the now dark Gryffindor Prince echoing around the halls of the chamber as he told him, "Yes…that's it, Smith…feel all your betrayals come back to bite you in the ass! This is the feeling of pain, yes, but in pain, we find out who we really are…tell me, Smith: do you see me?"

"G…G…Go to hell, freak!" Smith hissed, earning a soft chuckle from Harry.

"I've been there once, I found it quite lovely," he remarked, drawing the lightning away from Smith's body before he stepped back and, lifting his hand, Harry conjured a parchment, which he held with a malicious smile on his face.

"What's that?" asked Smith.

"An alibi," Harry answered, indicating the point behind where Smith was chained as he added, "Because I'd say this will hurt me more than it'll hurt you…but I'd be lying."

He then Flamed out of the room and, as Smith turned, he screamed in horror and terror as a large serpentine maw laced with fangs and venom was the last thing he saw of this life.

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

After taking care of his 'alibi' Harry returned to the Room of Requirement and, as he waited outside, he lifted his hand once, swishing it around and, with his magic, he summoned the familiar emerald-scaled form of Nagini, the snake's midsection now bulging slightly as she puffed at his cheek. Stroking the serpent gently, Harry entered the Room to find Neville, Luna and Hermione standing around a downed Cho, her body laced with scars while her eyes were heavily reddened and bloodshot, an ugly-looking wound on her arm while the smell of antiseptic filled the air from her liquid tortures.

"Had fun?" asked Harry, his voice bringing the trio out of their reverie where Neville and Luna kneeled before him while Hermione approached and, placing a kiss against his lips, she also stroked Nagini, her smile widening when she saw the bulge in Nagini's belly.

"Feel better, love?" she asked, caressing Harry's cheek with a sensual want; if he noticed it, Harry didn't say anything.

Instead, he nodded before he looked at Nagini as he added, /_I apologise for taking you from Tom, beautiful lady: I wanted you to see my way of dealing with the unworthy._/

/_His life force shall feed my young, little snake,_/ Nagini hissed, the use of Parseltongue making Hermione swoon while Neville and Luna just stared in awe at their lord's words. /_And I sense you do not regret your actions, either: you are truly embracing the chaos that your enemies have brought down on you._/

"Tell me something I don't know," Harry laughed, stepping past Hermione and, setting Nagini down, he stood up before, with a click of his fingers, he sent her back to Tom while Harry looked down and, giving a sorrowful sigh, he asked, "Had enough, Cho?"

Cho gasped out through clenched, broken teeth before she nodded once, "Please…I don't…don't want…to die…"

"No-one does," Harry argued, crouching down and, linking his fingers together, he told her, "But, as a deranged, somewhat inspiring toad once told me, you _know_ don't you? Deep down, you know you deserve to be punished: now that you've taken it, tell me…are you sorry?"

Cho nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Nod.

"Will you do anything to avoid having to go through that again?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Do you swear?"

"I…I swear…"

"On your life?"

"On…on my…my life…"

Harry's magic extended out to Cho as she said the words, mimicking the feeling of a wizard's oath on her before he continued, "Good girl, Cho: now, one more time…tell me: who am I? Use my name…"

"Master…" Cho sobbed, clawing at the hem of Harry's robe as she pleaded, "Please…Master…I don't want…to die; please…save me…and I'll do _anything_ you say. I'll serve you…faithfully…to my last breath, I promise…please."

"Good girl," Harry bent down and, tracing his fingers over Cho's wounds, he then added, "I'll heal you now…and then you're going to go with Luna and get her things back. Once that's done, you're to make it your priority to look after her and make sure she's safe when _we're_ not around: you'll avenge her honour and silence any nay-sayers. Any cases too big, you report them to _me!_ Do you understand?"

Cho, seeing her wounds close and her vision clearing, gulped hard before she lowered herself down once more as she answered him;

"As you command…my Master."

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Harry was getting _too_ powerful;

This was the thought that ran through the mind of Albus Dumbledore as he watched the students leaving the school, his pawn in the game with Tom surrounded by his circle, leading them like a general leads his army.

His lack of care for the lives of Molly and Severus in his office and his blatant humiliation of Dumbledore and his plans for the boy had been the push for the old man. He'd have thought that making sure certain members of Tom's circle learned of the wolf's location would put the boy back on the track to being ready to die for the Greater Good, but all it had done was make things worse.

Of course, neither Harry nor Tom would learn of the cause of Remus' necessary sacrifice as Albus had been _very_ careful with his choice of pawns and made sure that the trail couldn't be traced back to him.

But now, with Harry returning to Privet Drive and with all that power, it was too risky to leave him alone with Muggles;

Perhaps it was time to pay a visit to an enemy…

After all, the enemy of my enemy was my friend…weren't they?

And perhaps, if Dumbledore played the ignorance card, the time it would take to sort things out would give Harry an opportunity for salvation and clarity.

If not…well, accidents happened for a reason.

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

"Another year, another aah…ahh-choo!"

"They say that when you sneeze, it means someone's talking about you," Luna explained as the Dark Court took their seats in a compartment, Harry's eyes watering slightly from the strength of the sneeze.

"Must be an enemy," Harry mused, sniffing once before he added, "Anyway…now that I'm officially free of that place for _another_ summer, I suppose it's time for me to make my plans for what to do next."

"Punish the Weasleys?" suggested Hermione.

"Not all of them," Harry answered, putting an arm around his girlfriend before he told her, "I know you're wanting to teach the Dead Man Walking a lesson, Kitten, but if we don't plan these things, then how can we get away with it? Besides, before we have our fun with the magpie-minded Troll Brain and his Scarlet-Tina sister, we need to acquire a few new weapons…and I can think of two…unorthodox contacts I can speak to in order to acquire these resources."

"And would their names be…Fred and George, my Liege?" asked Luna, giving Harry a smile as she added, "The Red Lights do shine for you and they who are united and divided shall work for the broken spirit of the King."

"I know," Harry laughed, before he nodded as he added, "But thanks for the confirmation, Luna: sometimes I wonder if you're one step away from making one of those things that I just don't listen to anymore."

"A Prophecy," Neville added, earning a nod from Harry before he continued, "You helped unlock her gift, Harry: even a choice like that has consequences."

"And a consequence shall come," Luna added, her eyes now staring at the window, "The Goat shall open closed doors and make the biggest mistake ever…but out of his mistake, you will find power anew and make your hall of thrones, my Lord."

"So once again," Harry added, aware of Hermione's hand snaking down his arm and sensually massaging his legs as though she _wanted_ a reaction, "It seems we…must wait…for this new moment to come…ooh, Kit, if you don't stop that."

"Come on Luna," Neville piped up, rising rather quickly as Harry smiled an unspoken thanks, "Let's go and see if we can find some fun."

When they left, Harry locked the compartment before he stood up and, darkening the windows, he shed his robe before he looked at Hermione, who had already stripped down to her underwear, before he asked, "Are you sure? I can wait…if you're not ready."

"Take me, my love," Hermione pleaded, her hand now massaging Harry's obvious erection as she sank down to her knees, her lips kissing his skin before she looked up, "I'm yours…forever."

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

When Neville and Luna returned, they both laughed when they found Hermione now lying across Harry's lap, her eyes staring up at them while Harry sat there in Muggle clothing, his chest exposed and his hair – if it was possible – messier than ever, a flushed look in his eyes as he saw them.

"Not one word," he whispered, the passion and exhaustion clear in his voice as he added, "Just come in and sit down…and thanks for letting her have this."

"She is now yours, my Lord," Luna smirked, before she looked at Hermione as she asked, "How many times?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder by night," Hermione giggled, licking at her lips as she added, "But it's safe to say I'm definitely glad to be his. I could taste his power _and_ feel it no matter how we…"

"We _don't_ need a description, thank you," Neville laughed, though he noticed that he was the only one slightly embarrassed by his new queen's words.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Harry told them, now stroking Hermione's hair while his other hand let his fingers wander over her lithe frame as he added, "Because now we're one, Mia, my power has become yours: you won't notice the same strengths I have…not just yet, but with time and…a bit more fun, I'll give you more…pardon the image, but I'll give you all you can eat."

"And I'll do the same," Hermione replied, earning a laugh from Harry and Luna while Neville shook his head.

"Your new slave was right," he told Harry, watching as Hermione trailed her fingers along her lover's abdomen, Harry's body flinching when she touched a ticklish, sensitive spot, "You _have_ gone crazy…both of you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Luna remarked, earning a nod of agreement from Harry, "After all, who was it that used the knife to ensure that our naughty birdie never forgot the pain of betrayal?"

"Face it, Neville," Harry sighed, smirking with admiration of his friend showing the lion's claws, "Normality these days…it's _so_ overrated that it's much better to be crazy…and it's fun too."

Neville didn't know what to say as the train rolled on…

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

To keep the appearance of semi-normality, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna all left the train at different times, Harry easily keeping them hidden from the wrong onlookers thanks to his power while Neville, saying his goodbyes to his new lord, went to meet with his Gran, but not before Luna grabbed him and, turning him around, gave him a strong and passionate kiss. When Neville reacted with surprise, Harry and Hermione both laughed as she then parted and, from where he watched, Harry saw Luna mouth to Neville, "I've been waiting for a long while to do that: was it nice?"

"Only Luna could be worried about that," Harry laughed as Neville nodded dumbly before he left, Luna taking the opposite side to meet with her Father. As for Harry and Hermione, they passed through the barrier where Harry, saying his goodbyes to Hermione, then told her, "Don't let anyone stop you, my love: if you _ever_ feel trapped, just think of me and you'll be at my side."

Hermione replied to that with a soft kiss before she told him, "I don't want to be away from you too long, my love: the distance will make me…hungry for you later."

"Then when we next meet," Harry told her, stroking a bang of her brown hair away from her eyes, "I'll keep my word from earlier and help you sate that hunger: now go, my queen: we have a little game to play with everyone that thinks they can keep us apart and make me feel like a weakling."

"Have fun," Hermione laughed, moving off through King's Cross while Harry walked towards the exit and, to keep appearances for any of the old fool's sheep watching, he allowed Uncle Vernon to manhandle his things while Harry climbed in the back of the car.

From where he sat, Harry opened his mind and, using his magic, he accessed the mind of his disturbed friend before he told her, '_Don't worry, Hed: he won't be so cocky once we're away from our pursuers._'

He heard a soft hoot in response and a smile crossed his face: perhaps, with his magic, he could make Hedwig a bit more powerful and change her into something with some real power. A phoenix maybe, but not some weakling like Dumbledore's slave: or perhaps something with a bit of firepower to it: a wyvern or even a gryphon or something like that.

The thought of Hedwig's new form helping rain down his victory and the defeat of his enemies brought a smile to Harry's face that didn't leave him all the way back to Privet Drive. As soon as the car pulled onto the drive, Harry's smile widened as he looked up and down the street, his voice soft and his green eyes glowing as he whispered, "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil…"

He felt his magic stretch out around the house and, emerging from the car, Harry moved to gather his things and, setting them down, he opened Hedwig's cage before, stroking her soft feathers, he told her, '_Wait for my command, my dear: then you can have him for whatever you wish._'

Whether it was because his magic was inside her mind or because he'd always found such a strong bond with Hedwig, Harry didn't know, but suddenly he had an image of a fat and juicy rat that she could savage and tear apart before eating it. Or perhaps a vole or something that she could savage before swallowing.

'Nothing more than he deserves,' Harry thought, rising from the ground with Hedwig on his shoulder.

Seeing them, Vernon's eyes widened with rage and fear before he hissed, "Get that ruddy rat with wings out of sight _now!_ You know you don't show your…_freakishness_ around us! Get her out of sight and then get in here…now!"

With that, Vernon turned away, clearly under the assumption that Harry would listen to him.

"Make me."

The large man's foot seemed to stop in mid-air as he turned back to face a now-smiling Harry, the fifteen-year-old not even flinching when his Uncle set his piggy eyes on him, his lip trembling and his eyes filled with rage as he asked, "What…did…you…say to…me, freak?"

"I said," Harry replied, taking a deep breath before he cleared his throat and, as though he was speaking to a slow child, he answered, "Make…me Un…cle…"

Vernon saw red; the freak _never_ spoke to him like _that_, no matter what was said or who was watching: right now, Vernon Dursley didn't care; he ran out to Harry, his fist raised with the intention to hit Harry. However, when he reached five-feet's distance from his nephew, Vernon let out a loud bellow as he was suddenly thrown back into the house, missing the staircase by inches while Harry, checking his nails, told him, "Strike one."

This was too much of an embarrassment for Vernon to bear; grabbing his favourite 'teaching equipment' for the little monster, a black belt covered in spokes that really left their marks, he ran out, the belt raised high. However, once again, Vernon got as far as four-feet before he was thrown back, the belt flying from his hand and wrapping itself around the trousers that were worn by Harry. "Strike two, Uncle…are you sure you want to go for a third?"

"I'm going to put you out of _our_ misery," Vernon snapped, but, before he could get to his feet, Harry had approached the door of the house and, lifting his hand, he began curling his four fingers and his thumb into a fist. At the same time, Vernon gasped as he felt a sensation creep into his chest like his heart and lungs were shrivelling up, a strong, icy presence wrapping itself around his heart as he was forced to his knees, a mere pup before the big dog that his nephew had become.

"And that," Harry whispered, his words as soft and sibilant as the hiss of a serpent, "Would be strike three, dear Uncle…you're _out!_"

Splaying his fingers, Harry released a volley of lightning bolts that sent Vernon flying once more, the presence lifted from his chest while Harry's lightning now surged through him, Vernon's screams echoing through the house.

In the lounge, Petunia put her bony face out of the window, screaming the street down for someone to come and help, but Harry, shaking his head, told her, "No-one's coming to help you now, Petunia: all they've seen is me walking into the house. Sorry, but this time, _you're_ the freaks and _I_ am the real being around here. Just think of me as…the Apex Predator!"

Petunia's scream only increased as Harry intensified his lightning bolts, cooking Vernon's skin and completely ignoring his cries of mercy and pleading: instead, Harry just sneered before he hissed, "The irony is that…in a way…you did this to me: all my life; beatings, words of abuse and neglect that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. You _made_ me, Vernon: you brought the monster in…and now, I'm here to teach you the lesson of your life!"

Retracting his lightning once more, Harry waved his hand, turning Vernon into exactly what Hedwig wanted: a nice, fat, plump rat, who, as soon as he saw the predator swoop down, tried to make a run for it; he was dead before he could even escape.

Turning to Petunia, Harry cocked his head to one side before he told her, "And now, Muggle bitch, it's your turn…"

A bright flash of red light cut Harry off before he could finish his statement, the last thing he heard being the screech of Hedwig before a heavy force pinned him to the ground, his world going black.

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

In a strangely-shaped house that resembled a chess piece, Luna Lovegood had just finished her evening meal when an icy chill passed over her and, as she looked out to the setting sun, a smile touched her face before she whispered to the coming darkness outside:

"Ooh…shouldn't have done that…"

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

The splash of cold water on his skin drove Harry out of his sleep, his eyes straining against a new darkness before he looked up and, through the haze, he was aware of a tall figure with white hair and regal-looking robes standing in front of him.

"Malfoy?"

"Don't move," Lucius whispered, handing Harry a small vial of potion, "This will help you counter their effects: I've told Him of my choice…and it's my family. But there's not much we can do now, Harry: for what it's worth, I'm sorry about this."

"About…what?" asked Harry, before he finally managed to see through the haze and, as he did, he made out the threadbare cot and the iron-barred windows with the one-way door, beyond which was a looming black-cloaked figure more commonly known as a Dementor. Recognising the creature for what it was, Harry asked, "What am I doing in Azkaban, Lucius?"

"You were arrested," Lucius answered, his voice calm as he explained, "Without a certain old man knowing…for crimes against the Ministry: you're to be kept alive as an example to those who challenge the Ministry's authority."

'Bullshit,' thought Harry, downing the potion before he smirked as he added, 'This is what Luna meant: they've just made the _biggest_ mistake ever and now it's time for them to see the consequence…starting with Albus Dumbledore!'

**Chapter 5 and the mistake has been made: but, with Harry in Azkaban, what does this mean for our Dark Circle?**

**Plus, how did the Ministry see through Harry's illusion and who will be the first message that Harry sends to the old fool?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry plays a game of Hide and Seek with the Ministry and really starts to experiment with his powers; plus, it seems his new self isn't something that the Dementors are too eager to get close to and, while Harry's in Azkaban, a certain DMW and Scarlet-Tina try to take advantage of the situation…with **_**painful**_** repercussions;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I confess it here: Vernon's punishment was partially taken from my other story, 'The Demon of Hogwarts,' it just seemed too fun to not use again;**

**AN 2: As a bit of fun – now that we've reached the 'point of no return' – I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first reviewer to tell me who, exactly, I seem to have based Harry's new side off: as a clue, go back through this chapter and look at some of the lines…**


	6. More Blood On His Hands

Harry Potter, No More!

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **What happens when all that a hero sees is death, destruction and dismay everywhere he goes? Easy: he looks to the heavens and he decrees two words: NO MORE! But what happens when Harry decides on this course of action?

**Author's Information: **Well, here it is, ladies and gents: my last story of 2013 and also the winner of my 'Dark Den' poll and I feel I should inform you of how I'm doing this: three little words…How…_I_…choose! In other words, this comes from my imagination and my creativity and, if you don't like it, then don't read it and wind up spoiling it for those who enjoy my work.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who voted on the poll – even those who didn't vote for this one – and especially to my good friends T-TrainorTurkeyT, StormyFireDragon, Loki Palmer and Winged Seer Wolf: my recommended reads…are any written by those authors, though I also recommend the story _Harry Potter and the Grim Heritage _by shinobikarasu; an amazing read and a well-written adventure.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Harryhermionealways: You know what they say about saving the best for last;**

**MrGagaSlashlover: I admit that I was sneaky with multiple references there, but it's NOT who I've based him off;**

**Jonn Wolfe: Of course;**

**PreetSalvatore: I don't know: it's just a gift of mine, I suppose;**

**WhiteElfElder: He'll find that out and he'll also find out who murdered Moony;**

**Drkangelkaira: No, but a good guess and I'm guessing you guessed that because of the Hocus Pocus quote I slipped in there: but no;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: No, old friend; sorry: BUT I am making some pretty big steps from here on in;**

**God of Cake: No, she didn't die;**

**El Pirato: No I didn't, though I DID use the quote there;**

**Fiferguy: Why spare the biggest of your pains when you can have fun with the dregs later?**

**Jerri-ArcAngel: Bingo;**

**TheTrickster96: Yep, you guessed right;**

**T4: Both good comparisons and you're also wrong on both counts, but thanks for the kind words;**

**Loki Palmer: Not so much, no;**

**ALSO: This chapter is dedicated to TheTrickset96 for being the first to correctly identify that I've based this new Harry off the insane, fun-loving, misery-bringing Master – as played by John Simm – from…well, I think you can guess where: congrats to the others who got it right and commiserations to those who got it wrong. I admit I was sneaky in mixing up the references there, but I hope you all liked it nonetheless;**

'_Bullshit,' thought Harry, downing the potion before he smirked as he added, 'This is what Luna meant: they've just made the biggest mistake ever and now it's time for them to see the consequence…starting with Albus Dumbledore!'_

Chapter 6: More Blood On His Hands

When the headline broke across the wizarding world that their so-called saviour was now a resident of Azkaban, there were many different reactions: some cheered and made remarks about it being about time that the young war-mongerer got his just desserts while others wondered about the mind-set of the Ministry and those who had considered themselves the ally of the Boy-Who-Lived. There were those who wondered about what would come next for the magical world while others prepared for the worst by either stocking up supplies or just hiding and cowering like headless chickens.

However, had those same people been inside Azkaban at that exact moment, they would have seen a sight that would have made the bravest heart turn to glass and shatter.

For, within his cell in the prison, Harry Potter wasn't scared or cowering; he wasn't dreading the arrival of the Dementors.

In fact, in a manner that none of the guards of the prison could explain, what Harry was doing was…_reading_.

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

"So it seems the world has finally shown it's true colours; well, it took them long enough."

Turning the page in the _Daily Prophet_ that he'd summoned with his powers, Harry sniffed once before he whispered to no-one in particular, "I see your game, Britain: you expect me to crack and beg for forgiveness and mercy, but it takes sterner stuff than you to break me."

"Who are you talking to, Potter?" asked the guard on duty, earning a sigh from Harry as he put down the paper and, rising from his cot, he walked to the door where the guard suddenly lifted his wand, "S-Stay back…you're n-n-not armed: I _will_ strike you down."

"Do you feel that?" asked Harry, indicating the guard with a half-amused smile as he added, "It's fear, but it's not the kind of fear you feel with your pets there. It's a fear of the unknown and, if I may be so bold, it's just _so_ human. That little nudge, whispering in your ear: _go down, go down, go down._ You're like a nine-year-old trying to repair a motorbike in his bedroom."

"What are you going on about?" demanded the guard, earning a cold laugh from Harry.

"You think you know what to do, but the truth is that you'd sooner break down and cry for Mummy," Harry replied, turning on his heel and, returning to the cot, he sat down and returned his attention to his paper, "But in time, you'll see the truth for what it really is: after all, they say that great men are forged in fire; tis the duty of lesser men to light the flame…whatever the cost. And, in here, those flames count for all twelve of the days I've been here so far…wait…"

As Harry strained his ears, a gong sounded through the cells that brought a smile to Harry's face as he added, "No sir…sorry…all _thirteen_: my, my how time flies."

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

July 31st;

Harry's sixteenth birthday and it was a day that would forever be marked by death, destruction and a change for the magical world;

Before any of the above could be brought down on the world, however, Harry had an urgent appointment with a young lady and, while his power created the perfect alibi for him, the young sorcerer took a deep breath in before he Flamed out of Azkaban and made for the home of one Hermione Granger.

Appearing in her bedroom, Harry's excitement and longing for his lover was cut off when he saw Hermione lying on her side, her face and arms covered in bruises and scars, her body shaking with fear and shock.

Reigning in his anger, because he knew it wouldn't do to destroy Hermione in his rage, Harry approached and, bending over her face, he whispered, "Mia, it's me: I came back."

"H-H-Harry?" asked Hermione, looking up and, seeing those glowing emerald eyes, she gasped before she dived into his arms, her body almost wrapping around him as she gasped, "My love…please forgive me; I'm sorry…I shouldn't; I can't…"

"Calm down, my Queen," Harry replied, looking into Hermione's eyes before he asked, "Now start again: what's happened to you? Who has dared try to harm my love?"

"I'll…I'll give you three guesses," Hermione sniffed, indicating the bruises on her arms as she added, "Because…it's someone who…who wants to be yours, my love. When they learned I had claimed you and you had given your purity to me, they…they…"

Lightning suddenly flashed outside Hermione's bedroom window, a heavy rain accompanying the crack of thunder that echoed through the house while, in her lover's arms, Hermione felt Harry's power spiking and passing over her body, closing and healing her wounds while it also seemed to take root inside her.

"I am going to _kill_ them for this," snarled Harry, lifting Hermione's chin before he asked, "Will you stand with me in this, Mia? Once we do this, we can't go back: today's the day I teach the magical world the _dangers_ of lying: will you go into the dark with me?"

"I belong to you, Harry," Hermione replied, stepping back before, like their last night at Hogwarts, she kneeled before him as though she was worshipping him before she continued, "You're like fire and ice and rage; you're like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. This power, the darkness you've embraced, the throne you will one day sit upon, they've changed you: made you ancient and forever; he who burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe and if I could say one thing about this new you, I'd say…he's wonderful. And I am honoured to be his in every aspect; just…promise me _one_ thing, my love."

"Anything."

"The Dead Man Walking," Hermione answered, watching as Harry transformed her clothes into robes of darkness that billowed around her like a gown from the shadows, "Promise me that the final strike…is _mine!_"

"And here was I thinking I'd be the only one getting a present today," Harry laughed, taking Hermione in his arms once more before he asked, "Should we include Neville and Luna in this?"

"We're already here, Majesty," the familiar high-pitched tone of Luna Lovegood replied, both her and Neville appearing from the other side of the door where Luna added, "When the Red Troll made his biggest mistake, your Dark Knight and Black Moon came here to protect our Queen."

"And we will help you take care of him," Neville added, unsheathing what Harry saw to be one of the daggers that he'd conjured back in the Room of Requirement, "I've been reading up on my torture methods and, personally-speaking, I'm _dying_ to put them into practice."

"Then come with me," Harry hissed, keeping the storm in place as he added, "But remember guys: have fun…otherwise, what's the point?"

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

_**WARNING: Character Torture and Deaths ahead**_

Ron Weasley thought himself pretty good at the moment;

Where normally, he'd have been concerned with spending a birthday celebration with Mr Never-Die and his ilk, this time, he just felt pretty strong inside: after Potter's arrest, Ron had gone to Hermione with the intent to make her his. However, when he'd invited Hermione to the Burrow, both he and Ginny were horrified to discover that not only were their respected targets taken, but they were also dating one another and it had been one to take the other's purity and vice-versa.

Well, Ron wouldn't have that and, though Potter seemed to have put some sort of Dark Magic on the filth to make sure no-one else could touch her sexually, Ron wouldn't be denied the right to hear her beg and plead. So, with a few select jinxes and a few well-aimed smacks and kicks as well as a few works from Ginny's personal collection, Ron was certain he'd put the Mudblood in her place.

So, as the morning rolled on and a sudden storm danced over the Burrow's area, Ron was a little surprised and personally amused when said Mudblood could be seen watching him from the copse, waving to him as though inviting him to join her. Being the natural prick that he was, Ron left the room and made for outside without so much as a second glance.

At the same time, Ginny was contacted by Luna and told by her so-called 'friend' that she'd found a way to give Ginny Harry's child _and_ everything Harry owned. Like her brain-deficit brother, the Scarlet-Tina witch made for the outside without a second thought, unaware of the cold laugh that could be heard from behind where Luna had contacted her as she did so.

When both of them met up, Ron turned to Hermione, his hormones going into overdrive when he saw she was wearing an outfit that exposed _way too much_ flesh and barely seemed to conceal her at all. Her hair fell around her shoulders and came to a stop above her perky breasts while her navel and legs were also shown: her 'womanhood' was covered by this outfit, but it didn't matter.

"Hello Ron," Hermione muttered, her eyes on him as she walked towards the two, "And Ginny too: you know, I've missed you two: time without Harry has made me realise something. I _need_ the satisfaction of a good man on my skin, but since I'm the accomplice of a known Dark Wizard, it seems almost too easy to suggest that my first choice would do: you, Ron."

"Good girl, Granger," Ron sniggered, unaware of the trees closing in around him, Ginny and Hermione, "I knew my little punishment session would make you see sense: did you like it?"

"I did," Hermione answered, pulling down one of the straps on her body as she asked, "Do you like what you see, Ron? Why don't you come and claim your prize: after all, Harry gave _everything_ he has to me…so, if you make me yours, then…who knows?"

Ron approached, but, as soon as he got within three feet of Hermione, the brunette suddenly lashed out and grabbed his wrist, cracking it in the process.

Behind him, Ginny thundered, "What are you doing, you bitch? How _dare_ you harm your betters?"

"But you're _not_ my betters," Hermione replied, though, to the horror of the Weasley Duo, it wasn't Hermione's voice that came out; in fact, as they watched with horror in their eyes, Hermione's body seemed to melt away to reveal raven-black hair, killing-curse-green eyes and a look of utmost rage and fury in said eyes that burned with lightning-like sharpness. "In fact, it's the other way around."

"Potter!" Exclaimed Ron, crying out as Harry turned his hand once more, completely snapping the left wrist clean off the bones of the hand, "How…how did you…escape?"

"What can I say?" Harry shrugged, snapping his fingers and, as both Weasleys watched, the _real_ Hermione appeared by his side, along with Neville and Luna, the latter almost creeping on all fours towards her king like a panther stalking its prey while Harry continued. "After Sirius escaped, Crouch escaped and half of Tom's forces got out, Azkaban doesn't seem as inescapable as before: especially to one with _my_ level of power!"

"Dark Power," Ron seethed, earning a shrug from Harry.

"Don't you remember me saying that there's no such thing as good or evil, Ronnie? That there's only power and those too weak to seek it? But I digress: you see, I'm not here to talk about the past; I'm here to talk about the future and, sad as this is going to sound, _you_ don't have one: Hermione?"

"Thank you, my love," Hermione replied, approaching Ron before she bent down and, with a flick of her wrist, she didn't just break Ron's hand, she completely severed it from the arm, blood flying everywhere, including over Hermione's face and body.

"You _bitch!_" Ron snapped, "How…how did you do that?"

"My love fed me his power like a Mother feeds its child," Hermione whispered, remembering the rooted feeling of Harry's power as he had healed her, "And now what is his is also mine…and he has given you, Ronald Weasley, to me to have my fun with, but don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, not yet anyway."

Lifting her hands, Hermione threw both arms down again, the magic around her obeying her commands as Ron was bound and wrapped up by the branches of the trees, holding him up in what certain people would describe as a sensually-arousing spread-eagle position. Pinned to one of the trees as he was, Ron gulped before he asked, "What…what are you going…to do to me?"

"Finally realising who has the power around here, I see," Harry mused, heaving a sigh before he walked over to Hermione, his arms snaking around her waist before he added, "Hermione, please tell me you're not planning a little sub-dom action with him? I'd never be able to excite myself with you again!"

"I would _never_ punish you like that, my love," Hermione replied, tilting her head to let Harry kiss at her neck, much to Ginny's enraged shock, but she was currently being restrained by the wands and visages of the other two members of their party. "I'm going to show Ron the pains of desire and then I'm going to break him and, once the world has fallen around him and he realises he was never even worthy to call himself human, let alone one of us…_then_ he has my permission to die!"

"Then enjoy yourself, Kitten," Harry whispered, tracing his tongue up Hermione's neck before he added, "But remember to have fun; otherwise, what's the point?"

Stepping back from Hermione, Harry heaved a sigh and turned to Ginny, who was now released from Luna and Neville's restraints, her eyes wide with trembling rage as she looked at Harry. Giving her a mocking wave, Harry asked, "What's wrong, Ginny? Too much of a good thing for you? Any last words? No; ah well, you were _always_ a disappointment as a friend and companion and you actually think you're worthy to stand by my side as my faithful companion? You may have had the fire to petrify people and bring Hogwarts to its knees once before, but now…you're nothing!"

"But you're _mine!_" Ginny sobbed, her hands still clenched as she knew that, like her brother, both had forgotten their wands, "You're only mine, Harry! We're meant to be happily married and set up as the new era of Light: you're only good for someone like me."

"Maybe you're right," Harry mused, earning a shocked look from the others as he walked towards Ginny, "Maybe I am only good enough for you, Ginny…"

"But Harry…" Neville argued, but he was stopped by Luna; looking to her, Neville saw his friend shake her head with a knowing smile on her face.

"Let the King have his fun, Neville," Luna whispered, watching as Harry stopped in front of Ginny.

"Maybe, like the magics of fairy tales and legends, there's just one thing I need," Harry suggested, lifting Ginny's chin with his fingers before he added, "Maybe, just maybe, all I need…is a kiss."

Ginny's eyes widened as Harry closed in, locking his lips with hers and holding her in his arms; at their side, Neville still looked on in shock while Luna just laughed, both of them noticing how not even Hermione was stopping this.

When Harry released Ginny, a smile touched his lips as he told her, "Thank you…now I can let you go."

"What…what do you mean?" asked Ginny, watching as Harry stepped back into the darkness of the trees, Neville and Luna both moving to surround her escapes as she asked, "Where is he?"

"Safe," Neville answered, knowing then that Harry's ploy was all part of the plan they'd had; reaching into his pocket, Neville then continued, "As is his heart and love for our Queen: however, Ginny, you're _not_ so safe as I will now prove."

Lifting his hand from his robe, Neville revealed what looked like a small blue beetle-shaped amulet with a golden outline; with a small flick of his own wand, Neville sent the beetle flying to Ginny's body and, as soon as it touched her chest, the amulet cracked and the beetle began to crush its pincers together.

"What…what is this?" asked Ginny, watching as the pincers burrowed into her skin, the rest of the beetle following.

"An old Egyptian torture method," Neville explained, "It's called a Scarab Beetle: once inside you, it'll burrow through your body, eating its way through you until it reaches your brain and then, needless to say, things get _really_ messy."

"No!" Ginny screamed, thrashing at her body as the beetle moved through her, "Stop this; Harry will save me; he'll always save his lover!"

"You can believe that all you wish," Luna told her, watching as the beetle's progress reached Ginny's throat and moved into her head, "But it's not so true of you, for you are _not_ Harry's lover. That right belongs to the true Black Lioness, Hermione Granger-Potter-Black and, as for you, Ginny, you're just left out in the cold."

"No!" Ginny screamed, but her words were silenced when the beetle that had burrowed inside her slashed its way through her vocal chords, leaving her to fall to the ground, her eyes sobbing tears as she then saw Harry return, Hermione sat with him.

As for Ron, he was now cut by several slashing curses and left to bleed out in some sickened manner of the Blood Eagle torture, Hermione now soothing Harry as she stroked his dark hair, her eyes on Ginny as she told her, "Thanks to you, my lover's path to the dark is complete: soon, the entire magical world will know his power!"

"But he's…" Ron began, before he was cut off by a snarl from Hermione.

"Hush!" She lowered her head to Harry's and, with a soft kiss, she told them, "My lover needs his rest after all you've done: he must be exhausted."

Then, to the horror of the Weasley duo, a strange and eerie tune seemed to fill the air as Hermione seemed to sing Harry to sleep…

_Rest my dark-haired lover,_

_Let your flags fly unfurled;_

_Now that we are truly one,_

_We shall rule this world!_

Green eyes met brown eyes as Hermione whispered, "Rest now, my king: from this night, your power _intensifies_…"

She then continued to sing with a heavier, almost determined voice;

_For years you were kind and you were generous_

_And you fought in their defence;_

_But all their lies and accusations_

_Have left us feeling TENSE!_

_But now that Chaos has blessed you_

_The darkness in you shall rise_

_Your bloodlust hungers for your enemies_

_And so I'll bring you their bloody eyes!_

_They'll look up to the sky and they'll see_

_A great evil born inside of thee_

_They'll call out to you with pleas for help they'll cry_

_But instead you'll make them all die!_

_Now in the past you were forgiving and always willing to see_

_The shard of good in everyone, like Slut and Magpie Weasley_

Almost like he was somewhat half-awake, Harry seemed to add his own two Knuts to the song;

_But now I've finally found somebody_

_Who'll never leave me alone or apart_

With a knowing smile, Hermione put her own words back in there:

_Oh don't worry your black soul, my love_

_I'm yours, mind, spirit and heart_

_They'll look up to the sky and they'll see_

_A great evil born inside of thee_

_They'll call out to you with pleas for help they'll cry_

_But instead you'll make them all die!_

Looking over to see Ginny and Ron almost close to the gates of death, Hermione sighed and, as she rose, she continued her eerie song;

_Mom, Dad and Dog are dead_

_But don't be sad, little one_

_I'll turn you into the Dark King_

_No longer the Potters' Son!_

As she restrained Ginny to the trees with her nearly-dead brother, Hermione heard Luna pick up the song with her own choice of words;

_Sleep now, my Dark Majesty_

_And let your conquest begin_

_Now that Darkness has chosen you, we…_

Hermione laughed as she picked up the song again, her, Neville and Luna all chorusing the next words:

_BOW DOWN TO THE KING!_

_You're not alone, not anymore_

_The dragons of your power shall roar_

_You'll paint their red blood_

_To the sky_

_Then you'll laugh at their mourning:_

Ron seemed to find his voice again as he screamed:

_PLEASE, WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

"Too late," Luna whispered as Hermione finished the song;

_A new day is dawning_

_And now our wings shall fly_

_Into the arms of darkest skies_

_THAT'S WHEN YOU'LL MAKE THEM…DIE!_

As though this was some big concert, on the last note, Ron and Ginny fell to the ground, both of them no longer moving while Hermione, returning to Harry's side, heaved a sigh before she asked, "What next, my love?"

"I'm going home," Harry answered, sitting upright before he sniffed as he added, "If the world is going to be mine, then this is one king who'll need his castle…and, whether it was willing or not, Fudge and his foolish ilk have given me not only the perfect stronghold, but the perfect army!"

"What about these two?" asked Neville, indicating Ron and Ginny's now-dead bodies.

"Leave them for the vultures to find," Harry answered, earning a laugh from Hermione before he added, "Mind you, if you can get me a memory of Molly screaming when she finds them, I'll be _greatly_ amused and willing to do anything to repay this debt…"

He glanced to Neville as he said this, his eyes glowing with magic that, from within, the former Squib-Gryffindor gasped as he realised what Harry meant, the Dark Lion then repeating his last word of the promise;

"Anything!"

**Chapter 6 and vengeance has been dealt, but what will Harry do to repay a debt and how will the Ministry react to the news of their hero turning worse than Voldemort?**

**Plus, who is next on Harry's hit-list and will he allow any more of his old allies to survive the fires that are about to burn?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Azkaban has a new ruler: Harry Potter! Plus, in a show of his power, Harry targets the two **_**biggest**_** pains in the Ministry and shows them the dangers of lying when **_**he must not tell lies**_**; also, the Weasleys react to Ron and Ginny's deaths, but not everyone's so eager to hunt down their killer;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I confess it here: the torture bugs used by Neville were inspired by the same 'death' of the Weasleys in StormyFireDragon's story 'Blood Is Thicker' and the lullaby was originally used after inspiration from Loki Palmer; all thanks and rights to those authors;**


	7. So Much For History

Harry Potter, No More!

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **What happens when all that a hero sees is death, destruction and dismay everywhere he goes? Easy: he looks to the heavens and he decrees two words: NO MORE! But what happens when Harry decides on this course of action?

**Author's Information: **Well, here it is, ladies and gents: my last story of 2013 and also the winner of my 'Dark Den' poll and I feel I should inform you of how I'm doing this: three little words…How…_I_…choose! In other words, this comes from my imagination and my creativity and, if you don't like it, then don't read it and wind up spoiling it for those who enjoy my work.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who voted on the poll – even those who didn't vote for this one – and especially to my good friends T-TrainorTurkeyT, StormyFireDragon, Loki Palmer and Winged Seer Wolf: my recommended reads…are any written by those authors, though I also recommend the story _Harry Potter and the Grim Heritage _by shinobikarasu; an amazing read and a well-written adventure.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Deathbender's Vamwolf: Don't take this the wrong way, but that wasn't intentional: I'm glad you're enjoying the story;**

**Muirnin: It's funny, actually, because I see a few characters in our hero/anti-hero: Harry, as I mentioned, would be The Master; Hermione would be River, Neville – ironically and I don't know exactly why – would be Jack, Luna would probably be Jenny and his enemies…well, need I say more?**

**Texan-muggle: Yes, obviously they were also used there, but the 'idea' was inspired by my good friend;**

**T4: All will be revealed as there's not many more chapters to go;**

**Zamia: It's actually a line from Kick Ass 2 and it just seemed to fit;**

**StormyFireDragon: We're almost coming to the final showdowns here, Storm: so enjoy;**

**Reishin Amara: I may use that when our hero confronts the biggest of his pains;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: It's like reuniting with an old friend, D: how I have missed my dark side;**

**Anthony37: Fear is just in the minds of those who doubt how they would see things from the point of view of our anti-hero;**

"_Leave them for the vultures to find," Harry answered, earning a laugh from Hermione before he added, "Mind you, if you can get me a memory of Molly screaming when she finds them, I'll be greatly amused and willing to do anything to repay this debt…"_

_He glanced to Neville as he said this, his eyes glowing with magic that, from within, the former Squib-Gryffindor gasped as he realised what Harry meant, the Dark Lion then repeating his last word of the promise;_

"_Anything!"_

Chapter 7: So Much For History

Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world;

Within his cell in Azkaban Prison, Harry sat and waited, his eyes closed while his hands rested softly on his lap, his mind counting down the seconds that would come until it was time to take his revenge and the next step in his conquest. Around him, the darkness seemed to prowl and creep at him like some great beast of darkness waiting to pounce, but, instead of striking at him in rage, this creature was more scared than predatory.

Outside his cell, the wind rushed around the prison island, the cries and whimpers of the other prisoners as soothing to him as the whispers of the wind.

But within his cell, deep within his mind, Harry felt only contentment and a sense of accomplishment with what he'd done: the deaths of the two pains of Hogwarts would be sad for the world, but they'd also send a message: you didn't target the allies of the new King and think you'd get away with it.

To do so, to challenge the authority and security of the King's circle of warriors was to court death;

As Ron and Ginny had just proven.

Admittedly, Harry had to consider that he'd miss Ron and Ginny now that they were dead:

After all, with them gone, who was there for him to play with and break and enjoy every single moment of doing so?

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

The stroke of midnight was like a death knell for all within Azkaban as, just as the twelfth strike echoed through the halls, a cold rush that was far colder than even the entire Dementor population could manage suddenly blew out from one cell, the feel of the cold and the iciness of the fear that licked at the air sending even the warden-creatures themselves into a screeching frenzy, causing them to back away like a vampire backed away from the cross.

However, at the centre of the iciness, the door to one specific cell opened suddenly and, from within, a black-shrouded figure emerged, the body of the figure covered by a sharp-edged black coat that seemed to reflect the icy environment around him. As the Aurors on duty made a move, the figure just lifted his head, showing pitch-black eyes that filled with red flames before the Aurors burst into flames.

With the flames that burned at the Aurors keeping the Dementors at bay, the other prisoners could only watch as this figure in black moved through the Dementors, each of them whining and crying out in their ethereal tongues as they actually submitted to this figure.

Reaching the highest tower in Azkaban, the figure let his power draw itself in, revealing the pale face and emerald-green eyes of Harry James Potter as he looked out over the island, a trio of flames now burning around him where, from within, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood all appeared, the lesser of the trio taking her lover's hand before she asked, "Now?"

"Now," Harry answered, knelling on the ground before, with a strike that could have probably split the earth in two if he'd wanted, he slammed his palm into the ground, sending a series of black seismic sonar-magical waves through the island. When the waves struck the Dementors, they screamed with pain and fire as their hearts and services to Azkaban were transferred to this human, each of them recognising and acknowledging him as their king.

At the same time, the prisoners of Azkaban also screamed, but with a mix of ecstasy and pain as they felt their magical cores explode, but, at the same time as the explosion, their minds were warped by a shadow that took the form of a black serpentine dragon. The dragon moved amongst the prisoners, munching on their souls and devouring their free will, leaving nothing in its wake but a solitary command that echoed through the minds of the inhabitants of the island.

"You shall serve your King…for He is the Power!"

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

The Wizengamot was in a state of complete uproar:

When word reached the mainland that Azkaban had been taken, the Minister's first reaction had been to send a squad of Hit Wizards out to the island, but, when they'd returned, it had been without their wands, robes or their identifications and, instead, there was only a message scrawled in their blood: _SORRY; UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT!_

Almost immediately after that, Cornelius had summoned the members of the Wizengamot and gathered them together, including one Albus Dumbledore who watched the proceedings with a feeling of dread boiling up in the pit of his stomach.

As the many Lords and Ladies of the magical council yelled and cried out amongst themselves, their words and arguments were suddenly cut off when a loud bang echoed through the council chambers and, seconds later, several members of the court screamed as thirteen Dementors swooped into the hall. Despite the best Patronuses being fired at them, the creatures seemed unaffected and instead of feeding on the largest gathering of souls and happiness they'd ever found, the Dementors simply took their places around the hall, twelve of them forming almost a perfect clock-like circle while the thirteenth took centre stage.

From under this Dementor's cloak, the four figures of Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood all appeared, the two women pointing wands at the Wizengamot while the dark sovereign simply lifted his hands and, to the shock of the Wizengamot, the floor rose up, a black throne with gnarled shapes and spiked appendages forming on top of the spire that rose from the ground. As everyone watched in horrified silence, Harry took this throne and, once he was seated, he lifted his hand in a mocking wave before he addressed the hall.

"Now then, Minister…chicken-shits…ooh, new voice now eh?" he asked, coughing hard several times before he adjusted his tone as he muttered, "Hello, _hello_, hello…anyway…" Shaking his head with a disgruntled look on his face, Harry shrugged before he continued, "Why don't we stop and have a nice little chat where I tell you all about my plans and you can work out a way to stop me…_I don't think!_"

"Potter!" hissed one of the Wizengamot members, firing off a curse that aimed for Harry's head, "You monster!"

Before the curse even got close, the Dementor closest to the Wizengamot member rose up and, without even hesitating, swept over the man's face, its draining influence not just forcing the man to his knees: it literally turned him to dust.

"Too bad, so sad, let's move on," Harry mused, making a note to discover the identity of his servant's feeder – he later learned it was Lord Parkinson, which made him laugh as he considered how similar the daughter was – before he looked around the room as he added, "Now, before we begin, it seems we have some uninvited guests to the party: so, Dumblefuck, while I'd love to kill you now, I feel it's not the right time…so Go Home!"

Dumbledore vanished in a whirl of flames while Harry looked around once before he asked, "Dolores Um_bitch_: are you here, Toady?"

"Don't you even _dare_ address me with such bile, Potter," Umbridge hissed, but her words were cut off when snake-like ropes bound her tight and held her from the ceiling like a piñata at a birthday party.

"What's about to happen isn't enough for you, bitch," Harry hissed, looking from the toad back to Wizengamot as he added, "Because you see, ladies and gentlemen of the Fudge's Wanking Aides, this country has been sick; this country needs healing, this country needs medicine – in fact I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, _right now_, is a Doctor. But, since I don't much believe in them, I say I'll have to do instead."

"D…D…Do what, Potter?" asked Fudge, watching as Harry surveyed the room, checking each and every face on the bench.

"Well, it's a glorious day, isn't it?" asked Harry, looking now to Avery, one of the few unseen Death Eaters in the room as he added, "The Wizengamot's in session, Azkaban has a new master and all's right with the world…so, let's get down to business!"

He thumped his hand on the arm of his throne as he said this, the impact apparently spreading through the room as papers and dossiers were sent flying.

When the members of the council reacted with shock and worry, Harry scowled before he asked, "Oh go on, crack a smile: it's funny…isn't it? What do you say, Thomas? Funny…no? Little bit?"

"Very funny, Potter," Avery remarked, guessing that the boy was somehow working through the so-called treaty he had with the Dark Lord, "But if we could…"

"No, no, no," Harry cut him off, waggling his finger at the man like he was scolding a naughty child, "Before we get to that; I feel it necessary to say one thing…thank you, one and all: you ugly fat-faced bunch of wet, snivelling traitors!"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Lord Smith replied, earning a glare from Harry that made the dark wizard wonder if he'd heard of the ill fate of his son yet.

"Perhaps I'm not making myself clear enough," Harry growled, "You see, _that_ wasn't funny: funny, my Lords and Ladies, is like this…"

He put on a friendly smile with an intention of fun before he added, "_Not_ funny…is like this…"

He frowned and seemed to harden his glare before continuing, "And right now, I'm not all…" smile, "I'm all…" frown, "because you are traitors: yes, YOU ARE!"

The members of the Wizengamot suddenly looked beyond terrified as Harry glared at each of them, some of the members considering going for their wands before they remembered what had happened to Lord Parkinson as Harry continued, "Because as soon as you saw the power swinging my way, you abandoned faith and support and jumped on the 'Harry-Potter-Dark-Wizard' bandwagon. So, in light of that, I feel it only right to give you _this_ reward."

He waved his wand once and conjured what appeared to be a facial mask that covered his nose and mouth, the same mask now appearing on the mouths of Neville, Hermione and Luna.

"Pardon me, Harry…my boy," Fudge muttered, looking down at Harry with fear in his eyes, "But…erm…what is that?"

"A gas mask," Harry mumbled, his voice distorted by the mask.

"I'm sorry?"

Lifting the mask, Harry repeated, "It's a gas mask."

He gave a pleasant chuckle that seemed to be lost on the Wizengamot members as Fudge asked, "But what is it for?"

"Well, because of the gas…"

"I'm sorry?"

Once again, Harry lifted his mask, "Because of the _gas._"

"What gas?"

With a cold glare in his eyes, Harry gestured to the entire room before he answered, "This gas."

All of a sudden, the Dementors suddenly exploded in their positions like well-placed bombs, each of them releasing a cloud of silver gaseous spores into the air that began to choke several members of the Wizengamot. However, amongst those members, there were those who, to their surprise, were spared: members like Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Wanda Zabini, Ciaran Greengrass, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Andromeda Tonks, Evan Rosier, Alecto and Amycus Carrow and a few other choice members.

Fudge, meanwhile, choking on the gas, looked to Harry with desperate eyes, the dark wizard looking almost nonchalant while Fudge gasped out, "You're…you're _insane!_"

Harry gave the man a nod and a proud-looking thumbs up as if to say, 'Thanks very much.'

As the non-spared members fell to the floor, dead as doornails, Harry rose from his throne and, with a wave of his hand, he cleared the smoke and let the spared members of the Wizengamot survive before he removed his mask and addressed them.

"I feel I should apologise to you all for my little scare there," He laughed as he said this before he continued, "I don't know what it is about me that people get _so_ obsessed over; maybe it's the smile? Is it the aftershave, the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know: it's _crazy!_"

"Why…why are we still alive?" asked Andromeda, watching as Harry's unknown magic seemed to carry his throne to the spot where the Minister would sit en residence.

"Because as much as we wish otherwise, teenagers can't rule this world," Harry answered, turning to face the group as he explained, "Some of you are here because of your skills and others because I still have need of you: for example, Madam Amelia, you have an interest in this that could be of use to me. I believe you know her: Susan?"

"Don't you hurt her!" snarled Amelia, earning a rolling laugh from Harry.

"After seeing what I did to about 80% of the Ministry here, you actually think you intimidate _me?_" he asked, shaking his head with a mocking pout as he added, "If I want your children dead, I'll kill them…or maybe I'll feed them to my new pets in my new castle…I think you know of it: Azkaban? Anyway, as I said, you all have interests in this that intrigue me; so, here's how it's going to work. From now on, the Wizengamot is disbanded and _you_ answer to me! I have only two more objectives to deal with…well," he suddenly looked thoughtful before he pointed to the Umbridge-piñata hanging over their heads, "Three, but I digress: once that's done, we're going to rebuild this world and any who don't like it. Well, I have the room to spare and Dementors to feed: get the message?"

There were a few murmured yeses from the members before Harry continued, "So, people of the new British Magical Council…nah, that's boring: what do you think, my Queen? What should we call this new world?"

"Hm," Hermione replied, looking around the room as though she was looking for inspiration before she smiled as she added, "How about…Empire? That has a nice dominating ring to it."

"Empire," Harry laughed, a part of him liking how it made him sound: Emperor of Magic…of Britain…no, _Britannia! _"Yes, perfect: the Magical Britannian Empire and each of you are now members of the Elite…my new Council with my _dear friend_, Lucius Malfoy, as Lord Magister of the Council; yes, perfect."

"Where _is_ Lucius anyway?" asked Hermione suddenly, Harry answering her with a snap of his fingers where, seconds later, said Malfoy appeared, his eyes on Harry before he dipped his head and bowed before the dark sovereign.

"My Emperor," Lucius bowed, much to the horror of the Death Eaters that had survived, "I am at your command."

"Traitor!" snarled Alecto, firing off an Avada Kedavra Curse, but, like before, Harry just waved his hand and redirected the curse at both Carrows, turning them both into piles of dust.

"How I _hate_ it when my plans fall like that," he sighed dramatically before he continued, "Lord Malfoy, as of right now, _you_ are in charge of the Council and report all problems directly to me. As we seem to be in need of some new members, you will reach out to half-blood, half-breed and Muggleborn members and bring them into our fold. Any who refuse: kill them."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Lucius replied, earning a cold laugh from Harry as he looked around the room.

"Don't you just _love_ how that sounds? Now," here, he snapped his fingers before he lowered Umbridge down and, tethering her like he was holding a balloon, he added, "If you'll excuse me, a bit of personal business…but know this: here and now, you hold no loyalties to the Ministry or to Dumbledore or anyone else. Any who defy this rule…well, they become my pets' next meals."

"Cornelius was right," growled Umbridge, her eyes on Harry as she hissed, "You're insane."

"I know," Harry sighed, tutting dramatically as he added, "But I do it _brilliantly_."

The members of the new Magical Council could only watch in horror as Harry, still holding Umbridge, then made a show of his power by vanishing in a field of flames, leaving the members in fear and concern for their future.

One thing was for certain: the magical world was never going to be the same.

But who could he have meant when he said he had two…well, three targets to defeat before he was done?

Whoever it was, the council members felt sorry for any that didn't submit to death before he got a hold of them;

Because whoever they were, they weren't long for this world…

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Back in Azkaban, in one of the deepest cells, Dolores Umbridge screamed in pain as a power more intense than the Cruciatus surged through her veins, the pain only overlapped by the sound of ice-cold laughter that came from her jailer while what they'd described as _cattle prods_ were shoved into her ribs.

"Stop this, Potter!" Screamed Umbridge after another round of electrocution, "You can't do this: you're meant to be the hero…not this…_monster!_"

"Monster?" asked Harry, letting Neville and Luna back off as he approached Umbridge, "Is this what I am, Umbitch? Because the last time we spoke, you insisted I was a lying, no good little brat whom you were prepared to use _both_ Veritaserum and the Cruciatus Curse on. Only this time, I'm not so weak, not so broken and most definitely _not_ so weak! This time, Dolly, _you're_ at my mercy and, once I'm done with the big sharks of my life, I'll be back to finish you off, little guppy."

Stepping back, Harry watched as Hermione now got her turn, using a rusty blade to carve the same five words into Umbridge's whole arm that the toad-bitch had dared to dirty her lover's flesh with: _I MUST NOT TELL LIES!_

"Why…if you're so evil…why don't you just _kill_ me?" Umbridge snarled, watching as Hermione returned to her lover's side.

"Because you do not fear death," Harry explained, running a soft hand through Hermione's hair as she placed a kiss against his neck, "After this, you would welcome it: therefore, for the crimes against the Crown you've caused, your punishment must be more severe."

"Torture?" asked Umbridge.

"Yes, but not of your body, despite the pleasures I'm getting from this," Harry sniggered, groaning as Hermione used her lips to caress his _excitement_ before he added, "Torture of your soul and so…here we are…"

"And where are we?"

"Home," Harry replied, lifting Hermione away from his excitement before he added, "Not just yet, Kit: the unworthy don't share in our pleasure. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes: we're home, Dolly; where I learned the truth about despair, as will you. There's a reason why this prison is the worst hell on earth... Hope. Every man who has rotted here over the centuries has looked up to the light and imagined escaping to freedom. So easy... So simple."

He seemed to stare out to the moon and the stars beyond before he chuckled as he continued, "And like shipwrecked men turning to sea water from uncontrollable thirst, many have died trying. I learned here that there can be no true despair without hope. So, as I conquer this country and make it anew, I will feed its people hope to poison their souls. I will let them believe they can survive so that you can watch them clambering over each other to stay in the sun."

He tossed a copy of the Daily Prophet at Umbridge's feet before he added, "You can watch me torture an entire country and when you have truly understood the depth of your failure, we will fulfil my destiny: we will destroy the old Magical Britain and then, when it is done and the new Empire is born from the ashes…then you have my permission to die. For now, my friends will play and I'll use you to relieve myself of any further rages: enjoy your stay, Dolly…because the only way out from here is in a body bag!"

With that, Harry left Umbridge to scream as his warriors continued with their new training dummy, Harry and Hermione meanwhile moving to the upper chambers where, as he let go of his bride, Harry then asked, "Hermione, you'll do anything I say, right?"

"I will," she answered, giving him her usual position of kneeling before him like she worshipped his darker nature.

"No matter what it will do to you?"

"I would die for you, my love."

"I would destroy this world if that happened," Harry replied, kneeling down to Hermione's level before he asked, "You turn seventeen in a few weeks, right?"

"I do."

"Then," Harry asked, "Once our enemies lie dead at our feet and I take my rightful place as the new Emperor, would you give me one thing?"

"Anything."

Placing a warm kiss on Hermione's lips that had her legs shaking with pleasurable release, Harry pulled back from Hermione before he asked, "Once we have our new world, my love…will you give me an heir?"

Hermione didn't use words to reply to that question…

**Chapter 7 and Harry seems to have made his claim on the world, but who is left to stand against him now that the Wizengamot has fallen?**

**Plus, will Hermione be so willing to give Harry what he desires if and when he achieves victory seeing he'll do anything to get it?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The first of two targets is aimed by Harry as a treaty falls and a partnership ends; plus, a secret is revealed to Harry about one of the stepping stones to his breaking and we FINALLY learn how his power came out in the first place;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I feel I must apologise for the shortness of these chapters as of late; I try to keep my focus on Harry's rise to power rather than splitting it as my summaries would say, but the end result will be a good one. I also do this to ensure I actually complete a story rather than being forced to abandon it halfway through;**


	8. We Can Only Agree To Die

Harry Potter, No More!

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **What happens when all that a hero sees is death, destruction and dismay everywhere he goes? Easy: he looks to the heavens and he decrees two words: NO MORE! But what happens when Harry decides on this course of action?

**Author's Information: **Well, here it is, ladies and gents: my last story of 2013 and also the winner of my 'Dark Den' poll and I feel I should inform you of how I'm doing this: three little words…How…_I_…choose! In other words, this comes from my imagination and my creativity and, if you don't like it, then don't read it and wind up spoiling it for those who enjoy my work.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who voted on the poll – even those who didn't vote for this one – and especially to my good friends T-TrainorTurkeyT, StormyFireDragon, Loki Palmer and Winged Seer Wolf: my recommended reads…are any written by those authors, though I also recommend the story _Harry Potter and the Grim Heritage _by shinobikarasu; an amazing read and a well-written adventure.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**MrGagaSlashLover: You'll find out when all is said and done and the dust has cleared;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Now D, 'Why So Serious?' Surely you didn't expect me to calm down when my dark spirit has been reborn so well?**

**StormyFireDragon: He won't be the only one, Storm;**

**Anthony37: Hey, why stop doing such a good thing? You think I plan on having Harry slay his biggest dragon in private?**

**Fifer-guy: I know she seems a bit extreme, but as Harry gets darker, so does she;**

**ALSO: Let me take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourite, alerted, community-added and remained with this story: your continued support keeps my fires burning: the end is almost here, but for now, it's time for a few revelations…and a nice little surprise to bring the story to its biggest climax in my writing history:**

_Placing a warm kiss on Hermione's lips that had her legs shaking with pleasurable release, Harry pulled back from Hermione before he asked, "Once we have our new world, my love…will you give me an heir?"_

_Hermione didn't use words to reply to that question…_

Chapter 8: We Can Only Agree To Die

**4 Months Later…**

Harry's domination of the world as he knew it – which wasn't all that big since he had only really conquered Britain-now-Britannia – seemed to be going exactly the way he wanted it to and, with Christmas approaching, it was almost like the perfect present was finally within his reach.

After taking the Ministry and making it into his elite court of allies and warriors, Harry had retreated to Azkaban once more, though it was now simply known as the Black Citadel, and continued to hone his powers while working with Neville, Hermione, Luna and his new slaves/warriors to prepare for the final strike that was to come. In that same time, the Emperor of Magic received intelligence reports from his slave inside Hogwarts that Dumbledore was planning some kind of retaliation in an attempt to get Harry back on the side of good.

It had amused Harry to no end to hear that the old man was actually trying to overpower him now that it was Harry who had the unlimited resources and the eyes on every street corner. Tom was also silent while all this was going on, but he _did_ send Harry a gift shortly after Halloween: a magically-bred serpent's egg that was one of Nagini's babies; the python's offspring apparently being bred with another of the most-venomous species in the world: a black mamba.

As soon as the snake, which Harry named Apep after the Egyptian-mythological god/deity, hatched, he instantly bonded himself to Harry's magic and became the familiar, protector and second-closest ally of the Black Emperor – the closest being Hermione after all.

Sending a letter of thanks to Tom for the gift, Harry spent his time exploring ways to exploit his bond with Apep so he could do the same as Tom and improve on it in many ways. Thanks to his unnaturally-powerful abilities, the Emperor of Magic found that he was able to actually transform Apep from his python/black-mamba hybrid form to the King of Serpents himself, the Basilisk.

"Nothing but the best for the new Master of the World," he laughed when he found this transformation a success.

As December came around and Harry considered where his next target would be struck out, he was suddenly disturbed by a notion that had been niggling away at him since Halloween.

Even though he now had eyes, ears and weapons everywhere throughout the country, he was still yet to discover the identity of Remus' murderer: the one biggest step that had sent him over the edge was yet to be conquered.

Sat alone in his Citadel's main room, Harry idly stroked Apep's blood-red scales, the almost-black eyes of the Basilisk watching his master with a knowing air: unlike the ancient creature in the Chamber, this Basilisk held no power over Harry or a threat of death. Instead, Harry had given Apep a second veil over the eyes so that he couldn't kill or petrify unless Harry allowed it while the Emperor's power kept him safe from the glare as did his Queen and two Knights.

/_You seem troubled, Majesty,_/ hissed Apep, shivering slightly as he felt the tingles of power in his master's touch, /_Does the imminent destruction of your enemies scare you so?_/

/_No, my child,_/ Harry answered, using the term for Apep that he always did: after all, it was _his_ magic that had given rebirth to the serpent, so he could address the snake as such. /_I am simply in a state of confused admittance: I once swore that I would discover the murderer of my Lycan friend and I have been yet to do it. However, even with all I can do, all these powers, I still don't know of a way to find out the truth._/

'_Perhaps I can be of assistance!_'

The voice came so suddenly that Harry leapt to his feet, knocking Apep aside and, with a flick of his wrist, the Emperor summoned what looked like a black-bladed form of the Sword of Gryffindor, the hilt of the blade edged by razor-sharp spikes that would pierce the flesh of anyone foolish enough to wield it _other_ than Harry.

The Emperor smirked to himself as he could still hear the cries of Avery when the man realised that Harry was still targeting Death Eaters: he'd been a good first meal for Apep in the end.

Turning to face the source of the voice, Harry was both surprised and a little concerned when he saw a floating dark figure hovering from within the shadows of his Citadel, the hood of the figure concealing a skull-like face while the hands were thin and skeletal, an air of darkness that even Harry had to admit defeat to hanging in the air around him.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, brandishing the blade in his defence, "How did you get in here?"

'_There is no door that I cannot open, Emperor-boy,_' the figure hissed, its sinister tones edged by a sense of mockery as it, he added, '_But if you desire a name, then I shall tell you this: I am the debt that all men, even the unconquerable like you, must pay in the end._'

"The debt…" Harry lowered the blade as he smirked, realising then who was standing before him, "Death: the Maker and Destroyer of Souls: the beginning and the end…I consider myself honoured."

'_The honour is mine, Emperor,_' Death hissed, giving Harry a mocking, but respectful bow before he added, '_You have kept my rivers flowing for so long now, I felt it was time to reward you and meet you in person. Before I do, however, I think it only fair to indulge you with a little secret I've been keeping._'

"A secret?" asked Harry, turning his chair around while he took his seat.

'_About what you've been wondering since day one of your little crusade,_' Death explained, summoning a chair that seemed to resemble Harry's black throne as he added, '_Just how exactly your powers have become so…well, so god-like._'

"I stopped wondering about that when I decided that the world would bow before me," Harry insisted, earning a rolling chuckle from Death before he added, "But, since you're here, oh great Maker, please…let your words be spoken to mine mere mortal ears."

'_Ever the Joker,_' Death laughed, pulling down his hood and, to Harry's surprise, when he did so, he revealed a man's face: an elder gentleman with ghost-white hair and eyes that burned with redness like the fires of hell. At the same time, his cloak became a suit of fancy design and, as he waved his hand, Death seemed to summon a long black box engraved with a skull-and-crossbones on its top.

Linking his hands, Death spoke with an icy, almost drawling voice as he explained, "You are more special than you may realise, Harry Potter: ever since the day of your birth, people have tried to send your soul to me and destroy you once and for all. And every time, they've failed and do you know why?"

Harry shook his head.

"Because of your bloodline," Death explained, unclipping two clasps on the box before he lifted the lid as he continued, "You are far older in spirit than you might think, Harry: if you'll indulge me, I'd like to tell you a little story."

"Go on," Harry remarked, summoning two glasses of blood-red wine for him and his guest as he asked, "Do you drink?"

"Italian Chateau, 1717 is my favourite," Death sniggered, before he took a drink as he added, "But, for now, let us talk tales: you see, Harry…once, quite some time ago, there were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure…me! And I spoke to them, for you see, I was angry that I had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But, as I pretty common knowledge, I was cunning and I pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade me."

"Sounds like some sort of fairy tale adventure," Harry muttered, but Death chuckled as he continued his story.

"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So I crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother."

Even as he said this, Death then reached into the box that he had summoned and withdrew a long, thin wand with certain berry-like engravings and shapes along its shaft. With a knowing smile, as well as a soft chuckle as he saw Harry's eyes widen, the Maker continued his story, "Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate me still further, and asked for the power to recall others from my realm. So I picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead."

Like before, Death then paused as he withdrew a small black diamond-like stone from the box, the top of the stone holding an engraving of a circle within a triangle, a straight line running from the tip of the triangle to its base.

"And then," Continued Death, "I asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. However, unlike his siblings, the youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust me. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by me; and so, most unwillingly, I handed over my own Cloak of Invisibility."

Once more, Death reached into the box and, this time, he withdrew a _very_ familiar-looking cloak, which he set down before he added, "This is that very cloak, Harry: and it has been in your possession for years."

"What happened to the three?" asked Harry, earning an 'ah' from Death before he continued the story;

"Then I stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring my gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination; the first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat…and so I took the first brother for my own."

"Spooky," Harry whispered, a part of him wondering if Death had perhaps used Slytherin-worthy tactics to trick the first brother and take the form of the man who'd killed him.

"Would _I_ do something like that?" asked Death, earning a look from Harry that had him adding, "Well, okay; maybe I would, but I digress: for you see, meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her…and so I took the second brother for my own, but this time, I had nothing to do to entice that decision, Harry."

"And…the third?" asked Harry, looking to the three items that Death now held out between them.

"Well, it seemed that he'd chosen his gift well," Death explained, rubbing at his neck with a look of defeat in his eyes as he explained, "Because though I searched for the third brother for many years, I was _never_ able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted me as an old friend, and went with me gladly, and, equals, we departed this life."

"And the son?"

"The son lived," Death explained, lifting the cloak as he added, "He became the first of a rather infamous family, Harry: yours. However, when I created the items and gave them such powers over my domain, I never realised how much of an influence I would have on them; for you see, if the three were _ever_ combined under a mortal's hold, they'd become Master of Death."

"Sounds interesting," Harry sniggered, eyeing the items with a new longing as he asked, "So, what? You're saying that _I'm_ the Master of Death?"

"And, as such, I cannot claim you as easily as I did your ancestors," Death explained, handing the three items to Harry as he continued, "Oh, I've tried, Harry: time and time again, I've tried, but it was only when I felt my cloak's presence on you and claimed the soul of Remus Lupin that I realised the only way you'd actually pass on is, like your ancestor, in your own time. However, as Master of Death, you have come back every time from the edge of death a little bit stronger. Only your will kept this power at bay until…well, I think you can guess when."

"The Ministry and the Veil."

"Yes," Death answered, "When the Veil claimed the soul of your godfather, its deadly energies, no puns intended, latched onto you and broke the seal around the power you'd gathered each and every time you came close to the edge of death. This power completely obliterated any sense of level-headedness and gave you a longing for power that could only be matched by…well, by me. You were able to mould reality to your wishes and, quite literally, unleash hell on earth. And now, Harry, with that objective almost completed, it seems only fair to bestow upon you your rightful inheritance as my superior life-form here on Mortal Earth. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility are now yours to use and pass on as you so wish: they will serve no other masters and, rather than aid, they will _poison_ anyone who tries to use it without your consent and send their souls to me."

Taking the items in his hands, Harry's eyes shone with a fiery-green light that hadn't been there for so long and, as he held them, his magic rippled through the air around them, bringing the darkness to its zenith as Harry rose and, conjuring a ring for the Stone, he slipped the wand into a holster and, folding the cloak, he locked it away in a place only he could reach.

'With this power known,' Harry thought, then noticing that Death had left him, 'I don't need to wait any longer: there's now only two things left for me to take care of before this world becomes _my_ Empire. But, first things first, I have a question that needs answering."

Taking the stone from the crown of the ring, Harry did as Death had told him in the story and, with three turns, he watched as the spirit of Remus Lupin appeared in front of him, but he wasn't alone: Sirius, James, Lily and Cedric were all there as well.

"Hello, Harry," Remus muttered, noticing that Harry held no signs of shock or horror at seeing their spirits, "What can we do for you?"

With a cold smile, Harry poured his magic into the stone in his hands and, as he looked to each of the spirits, he whispered, "You can come back to me: I am Death's Master and I command you to come back!"

Each of the spirits gave a gasp as they felt an icy-coldness pass over their forms, the power of the young Emperor coursing through their veins as Harry poured more and more of his magic into them. As their magical focuses intensified, Remus let out a howl that seemed to echo off of the walls of the chamber, Sirius seemed to become pale and rather gangly-looking while Cedric turned noble and seemed to gain blood-red eyes and two sharp fangs.

As for Lily and James, they simply stepped out of Death's embrace and, walking towards their son, they looked him in the eyes before James asked, "Do you have any idea how much we've missed you, kiddo?"

"I've missed you too," Harry replied, taking hold of his parents and letting them see the boy he was inside before he wiped his eyes as he added, "I've had to alter your spirits slightly to deal with the resurrection in full: Remus, you're now a fully-classed Alpha Werewolf and you _will_ bring them to my side. I'll even let you kill…no, _eviscerate_ Greyback to claim your place if you so wish."

"Thank you, Harry," Remus smirked, while Harry then carried on down the line.

"Sirius, Azkaban was your prison, now it will be your base of operations," Harry explained, summoning a black shrouding cloak for Sirius that was like a sharp-edged coat as he explained, "Because now you are the King of Dementors and Master of the Lethifolds: I only hope you give me your children to use against those who tried to destroy us."

"Just show me where to send them, pup," Sirius grinned, his teeth replaced by two rows of shark-like fangs while the sclera of his eyes had turned jet-black.

"Cedric," Harry continued, almost laughing as he turned to the young man, "I was forced to watch as your life was taken once before; now I don't have to do it again: you are now a Royal Vampire and, like Remus, I'm counting on you to bring your sons and daughters to _my_ side. If you don't, I'm sending you back across the Veil!"

"I will _make_ them bare their dark hearts to you, Sire," Cedric replied, watching as his clothes were changed into a regal suit of robes and attire, his shoes changing to thick black boots while he also carried a katana that shone with dark magic.

"As for you two," Harry added, looking to his parents with respect and a sense of finality, "Death tried to keep us apart once before; now I won't let you go without a fight. Which is why you, Mum, will be taking charge of the Necromancers of the world and you, Dad, you get the forest creatures and their kinsmen: _make_ them come to me"

"I certainly will," James laughed, his skin slightly darker now while his ears had become tapered and his appearance as slim and graceful as, well, as a Dark Elf.

"Now," Harry then asked, looking to Remus with a glare that could have scared Death himself before he added, "My question, Remy: give me the name of who _really_ killed you before!"

"Who else?" asked Remus, "Who hates me enough to actually _want_ to hurt you by getting to me? Who'd do anything to see you fall? Who, Harry, was _never_ on your side to begin with?"

Dread and a fiery vengeance filled Harry's heart as he hissed, "You…you mean it was…"

"Yes," Remus answered, flashing two rows of wolf fangs as he growled, "Severus Snape!"

**Chapter 8 and Harry has gained his Empire's founding warriors, but now he knows the identity of his biggest life-destroyer, how will the Emperor of Magic react and deal with the traitor?**

**Plus, what will the rest of the world say when they see the revived Marauders now under the full influence of the Master of Death?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The first of two targets is aimed by Harry as a treaty falls and a partnership ends when the battle Harry's wanted for 16 years is reborn, but this time, neither he nor his parents are alone;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I hope you liked my little twist: I did this because, in a nutshell, everything is going to end at Hogwarts, so I wanted the means for Harry to have an army of Voldemort's proportions in DH pt. 2; also, I mirrored Death on his appearance in Ghost Rider and I KNOW it's cheesy making Cedric a vamp given who plays him, but it's a bit of fun at the end of the day, right?**


	9. Trenzalore is Where You're Going

Harry Potter, No More!

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **What happens when all that a hero sees is death, destruction and dismay everywhere he goes? Easy: he looks to the heavens and he decrees two words: NO MORE! But what happens when Harry decides on this course of action?

**Author's Information: **Well, here it is, ladies and gents: my last story of 2013 and also the winner of my 'Dark Den' poll and I feel I should inform you of how I'm doing this: three little words…How…_I_…choose! In other words, this comes from my imagination and my creativity and, if you don't like it, then don't read it and wind up spoiling it for those who enjoy my work.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who voted on the poll – even those who didn't vote for this one – and especially to my good friends T-TrainorTurkeyT, StormyFireDragon, Loki Palmer and Winged Seer Wolf: my recommended reads…are any written by those authors, though I also recommend the story _Harry Potter and the Grim Heritage _by shinobikarasu; an amazing read and a well-written adventure.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Redrose3443: Ask and you shall receive;**

**Carolyn12: To die would be the big adventure, but do you think he's just going to get away with it so easily?**

**StormyFireDragon: The end is in sight, Storm;**

**Harryhermionealways: The big confrontations are coming, I promise you;**

**T4: It **_**was**_** interesting, wasn't it?**

"_Who else?" asked Remus, "Who hates me enough to actually want to hurt you by getting to me? Who'd do anything to see you fall? Who, Harry, was never on your side to begin with?"_

_Dread and a fiery vengeance filled Harry's heart as he hissed, "You…you mean it was…"_

"_Yes," Remus answered, flashing two rows of wolf fangs as he growled, "Severus Snape!"_

Chapter 9: Trenzalore is Where You're Going

When Harry introduced his newest allies to the rest of the Circle, Neville and Luna were rather surprised at the confession while Hermione seemed to be in two minds about whether to kill or simply torture her enemies, though she _did_ smack Sirius senseless for, in her words, _bringing her Harry closer to the edge than even Voldemort could manage_.

When Harry then explained about Severus Snape being the one that had killed Remus, Neville's rage had shown itself as he asked his King, "And why did you let him live if he _knew_ he'd done this?"

"I should have suspected it," Harry reasoned, changing from his robes of regalia into a suit of black battle armour that had spikes at the shoulders and a long blood-red cape billowing out behind him. His face was covered by a helmet and faceplate that seemed to add to the dark effect of the demon that Harry had become. Once his transformation was complete, Harry turned before he explained, "But it doesn't matter anyway: because Snape's betrayal gives me the opportunity that now presents itself with my latest plans."

"The old gang meeting the new boys," Luna smirked, earning a nod from Harry as he changed their attire into similar suits of battle armour, though without the spikes, faceplates or capes.

"I've waited far too long to end it with Riddle," Harry explained, summoning Apep to his side, the Basilisk then coiling within his master's attire and fuelling his darkness as he added, "I thought we could have an equal standing, but I've come too far now to consider any but those present here and now as my equals."

"What do you want us to do, Harry?" asked Remus, knowing that he hadn't been given a suit because Harry would expect him to unleash the beast in there.

"We're going to attack Voldemort _now!_" Harry insisted, moving to Hermione before he stroked her cheek with a look of cold indifference as he added, "Once he's dead, there'll only be one thing standing between us and the beginning of the new future we've made, my Empress. Just promise me one thing before we go in there, though."

"Anything, my love," Hermione replied, knowing that, amongst the others, Sirius, Remus and Cedric were stunned at the change in the former Brightest Witch of her Age.

"Leave Voldemort to me," Harry remarked, his magic pulsing against Hermione's flesh as he whispered, "You can have _anyone_ else, Mione, but Tom Marvolo Riddle is _mine!_"

"I promise."

With a smile, Harry lifted his faceplate and kissed Hermione before he turned and, facing his family, he told them, "Dad, while I _want_ the final pleasure of slaying Severus myself, I think his rivalry with the Marauders has gone on long enough: you and Sirius and Mum can have him and you, Remus, can have Fenrir. Neville, you can finish the so-called _noble_ Lestrange line and Luna…just have fun and be careful, okay?"

"They won't even see us coming, Majesty," Luna giggled, watching as Harry made for the door, stopping only once when she asked him, "Where are you going, Harry?"

"I have one more thing to collect before we go," Harry answered, his wolfish smile showing through the illusion of the commander as he added, "Once I have it, we'll have everything we need to bring an end to Voldemort and _then_ we can get to work on taking down the last big obstacle in our way: the source of our pain and losses, Albus Dumbledore!"

Before any of the assembled army members could say anything in retort, Harry vanished with his trademark veil of red and black flames…

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

When Harry's flames reappeared, the target of his destination being the recently-abandoned Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, the young Emperor moved through the house until he came to one of the cells beneath the house where, from research, he knew that Remus had changed here and it was also where Harry had found him.

Stopping outside the very cell where Harry had found Remus dead before, the young Emperor pushed open the door and, stepping inside, he smiled icily before he whispered, "Wakey-wakey; it's time to play."

From in front of him, a soft groan came from the darkness before the dark-haired, smooth-but-slightly-scarred face of Nymphadora Tonks appeared, her eyes wide as she saw Harry standing in front of her. Like a broken animal, the former Metamorph shied away into the shadows, her voice trembling as she pleaded, "Please…p-please Harry…don't hurt me…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to try and take you out…I'm sorry…please…just leave me with him."

"Can't do that, Nym," Harry remarked, remembering how, when he'd finally managed to locate the place where his parents _had_ been buried in Godric's Hollow, he'd found an ambush waiting for him in the forms of Kingsley, Tonks, Fletcher and Hestia Jones. It had been a quick battle, especially since Mundungus had chosen to run rather than fight, before Harry had killed Hestia, subdued Kingsley and captured Tonks. Since that day nearly two months back now, Harry had used Nymphadora as a means of an experiment to see if the broken mannerisms of his warriors was just good fortune of if it really _was_ his power touching them.

Shaking off the thoughts of this dilemma, Harry approached the cowering ex-Auror and, kneeling down, he asked, "Have you enjoyed the fruits of my hospitality, Tonks? Do you now see why it is a fool's errand to work with those who choose the Light and stand in my way?"

"Y-Yes," Tonks whispered, "Just…please, Harry; leave me with him: you've won! I'll tell you anything, just _please_ don't kill me."

"Why would I do that?" asked Harry, lifting the shadows around Tonks before he told her, "After all, there's someone waiting to see you back at my place and, if you come with me, Nym, all shall be forgiven. All you'll have to do then is embrace the true legacy of your founding House and stand _with_ the Dark rather than against it. Please, Tonks…I can't do this without you: won't you help me?"

Tonks, through her haze of broken madness, looked up to see Harry almost kneeling before her, his hands trembling as he looked into her eyes, his mannerism nothing like the monster that had hounded her nightmares of late. Turning her head, Tonks asked, "What…what's happened, Harry?"

"I'm scared, Tonks," Harry confessed, his hands still trembling as he explained, "My enemies have finally shown their hands and I fear the peace I'm trying to create through so much destruction is in danger. But more than that, I'm afraid that Hermione will be killed if they get to her and I can't trust just anyone to protect the one I love; please, Tonks, won't you help me help her? I can't do this alone…"

Tonks, looking to the eyes of the young ruler in front of her, suddenly felt like she was looking at the boy she'd seen nearly eighteen months back now, back when everything was okay. Back when Sirius was Harry's support in this world of craziness and Remus could be found happy, healthy and alive.

She saw that boy…of that time…and her spirit broke for the last time; extending her hands to his, Tonks smiled before she told him, "Command me to be whatever form of your warrior you wish of me, my Emperor: on my life, I vow I shall protect the Royal Family to the very end."

"Thank you," Harry nodded, rising from the ground before he lifted Tonks from the ground and, holding her close, he told her, "Hold on."

One whirlwind of flames later, Harry released the now-redeemed witch in front of their group of warriors, the Emperor's eyes shining with a mix of victory and strength as he told her, "Now for that gift, Tonks: turn around."

She did so…and her eyes widened with shock at seeing Remus _and_ Sirius both standing there, though she ran to Remus and held him for all he was worth while Sirius just groaned. "So she loves him but ignores me?"

"Story of your life, Padfoot, old friend," James chuckled, looking then to his son who was being comforted by his Empress, "What now?"

"Now…we send a little message," Harry explained, lifting the Elder Wand as he added, "Because it's time to bring this little playground squabble to an end once and for all."

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

At the same time that Harry poured his magic into his will, speaking the words that would mark the beginning of the end in more ways than one, several consecutive events took place across the country starting with Grimmauld where, in a hidden chest, a locket with emeralds in its design suddenly shone with black light before it exploded in a shower of sparks…

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Within a vault in Gringotts, a cup that held an image of a badger also shone with the same light as the locket before it exploded too, showering the vault in blackened pieces that seemed to spread through the treasures in the vault, vanishing them on the spot.

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

The same plague of blackness seemed to spread across the country, affecting a ring as well as a diadem that was hidden inside Hogwarts herself; however, when the blackness touched a certain snake within Riddle Manor, the serpent was surprised to find that all the blackness did was cleanse her of the evil and, instead of killing her, it led her to seek out a new master.

At the _exact_ same time that the items were plagued by darkness and destroyed, the Dark Lord Voldemort gave a scream of pain as he felt his magical core explode several ways from Sunday and shatter, his reserves and anchors being set free of their bonds to the earth. Through his haze of pain, Voldemort _knew_ who was responsible for this.

It seemed that their partnership was over…

"Very well, _Emperor,_" he hissed, looking to the flames of his lounge fireplace before he gathered a handful of Floo Powder, "If _that's_ how you want to play it, then I'll play your game."

Throwing the powder into the hearth, the Dark Lord stepped into the flames, a part of him realising that the deception wasn't only forcing him to do that which he had _never_ thought he would do.

But it was a move that was worthy of Salazar himself.

Truly, Harry had learned everything he could from Voldemort;

Now, he could kill the boy without fear of reprisal…

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

"There…that should send him the message."

Lowering the Elder Wand, the glow that had gathered around him now receding, Harry looked to his warriors before he told them, "I'd give Riddle about forty-eight hours to do what he fears, so…let's rest up and get ready. Go and gather those who would stand with the _true_ leaders of your respected clans and be ready."

"Where and when, cub?" asked Remus, feeling an unfamiliar predatory excitement burning inside him with the anticipation of war and bloodshed.

"Sunset," Harry explained, holding onto Hermione before he added, "Day after tomorrow…on the edge of the Forbidden Forest: if Tom does what I think he'll do, there's only one place strong enough for him to be safe, especially now. But remember, we're there for our enemies: any who submit to you are to be left alive…or you _won't_ be."

The group gave respected salutes of loyal agreement before they left the Citadel, Neville and Luna following as they knew that they too had a role to play for those who willingly stood with their Emperor. In the meantime, Harry, still holding Hermione close, flamed to their private chambers before he disrobed and gave himself to Hermione in every sense.

Once their _coupling_ was done, Harry let Hermione rest her head against his chest before he told her, "It's almost time, Kitten: in two days, either our conquest ends or Hogwarts falls. I've come too far to be turned back now and I want you to know how grateful I am to you for standing by my side through everything."

"I once told you that I would stay with you through everything, Harry," Hermione replied, her voice sounding almost similar to the old Hermione as she explained, "I won't change now just because we're about to lay siege to the only other home we've ever had."

As Harry placed a gentle kiss against Hermione's scalp, stroking her dark hair to soothe himself for what was to come, a thought that the Emperor had not really considered came to mind. Looking down at his Empress, he asked her, "Hermione, something's just occurred to me that perhaps you can answer."

"I'll do what I can, beloved," Hermione replied, toying with Harry's skin as she trailed her fingers across his muscled form.

"Back when I first discovered my power," Harry explained, laughing softly as Hermione found his ticklish points, "You were really intent on standing with me, but you were still…well, you were you and yet, over time, you descended into darkness and became…though I don't want to think about it, you became like a new Bellatrix Lestrange, but worse!"

"And you're wondering why?"

"Exactly."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione let out a hum of confused thought before she answered his question, "Harry, when I was struck down in the Ministry, it wasn't the Light or just magic that healed me. It was you: then you protected me and told me how you felt for me when, in truth, I've felt the same for you a lot longer than that. When people were asking for dates at the Yule Ball, there was a part of me that wanted you to ask me; when we were building the Army, there was a part of me that felt content at seeing you at the head of that army. And now, since discovering this side of you: this…sadistic, masochistic side of you that the world now calls its Emperor, I felt compelled to move into the darkness with you."

"But why?"

"Because," Hermione answered, "All my life, I've felt like the underdog around places: I didn't have friends at school and I was hailed as the same as I was when I went to Hogwarts: a bossy, buck-toothed know-it-all with a fetish for quoting books and always being right. But then, when I was on the Hogwarts Express, I met this boy and, over time, I found my way into his circle where he saw me as a friend and not just as a means to earn a quick grade. That boy also helped me conquer my fears to save an innocent man from a grim fate, risked his own life to save me from the murky depths and trusted me to try and work on advanced-level magic to save the life of an innocent."

"You're talking about me, aren't you?"

"I am," Hermione nodded, placing a chaste kiss against Harry's neck that had the Emperor groaning with a mix of pleasure and want, while Hermione continued, "And then, when you were being tortured by our new pet, Dolly, and you were alone because the rest of the school saw you as a liar and someone that wanted chaos, I felt compelled to help. So, though I knew you would object, I convinced you to build up the army so we could work together and you could realise your own potential."

"But…what about now?" asked Harry, "What, exactly, made you change into the dark empress that I know and love and entrust to one day give me my heir?"

"You did," Hermione answered, pressing a finger to Harry's heart as she explained, "Back when you and the now Dead-Man saved me from the troll, it was you that risked your neck while he just waved his wand and idiotically succeeded with the very spell he couldn't perform in class. That same time brought something to me that I don't regret even today: a pseudo-life-debt that was formed between you and me, Harry and, since then, it's been that debt that compelled me to stay by your side and help you, no matter what the risks."

"So, when you descended into darkness and chose to fight those who would rather have seen a weak-willed martyr of a wizard, I knew I just had to follow you: because you're never alone, Harry. I am here for you: this mind, this body, this soul and every drop of this witch's magic…it's all yours to command and do with as you wish. So don't be afraid to keep this darkness in us both, my love: I feel your power growing in me every day thanks to you giving it to me and, one day, you and I will give life to a child of incredible power who will be set to inherit the Empire and more."

Finishing her statement with a warm kiss against Harry's lips, Hermione then asked, "Why did you even have to ask, Harry?"

"I guess I didn't want to think that I had forced this on you," Harry replied, his manhood rising with the seduction in Hermione's tone as she held him.

"You didn't," Hermione remarked, as ready to receive her lover as he was to give himself to her again, "I'm all yours, my Emperor…to the very end."

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

**2 Days Later**

The setting of the sun was almost symbolic as it set over the darkness of the Forbidden Forest;

At the very edge of the outside of the forest, upon a hilly embankment that looked out over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – _the place Voldemort and the Death Eaters stood in DH 2 when the shield went up_ – the Emperor of Magic felt a smile trace across his lips as he saw sparks of wands move to the skies and form a well-endowed shield around the school.

"They may think themselves safe," Harry whispered, aware of the magic behind the spells: no doubt Dumbledore had gotten involved in this, "But there's nowhere to run from here…thanks to Neville and Luna's work, there isn't."

"How long do we wait?" asked Hermione, standing at Harry's side while, behind them, the army that Harry had built from the Azkaban inmates as well as those who'd joined Sirius, Remus, James, Cedric and Lily in battle stood in readiness for their commands.

"Who says we wait?" asked Harry, looking to the bridge that led into the school, "If I know Dumbledore, he'll try to blow that entranceway and leave us stranded, but there's one thing he didn't count on."

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

The words had barely left her lips before a second string of explosions suddenly filled the air; within the school, staff and students alike ran and fled from the sounds as rooftops became rubble and windows were shattered. The shield was alight with residue striking out at it while, at the base of the hill, Hermione's eyes suddenly widened as she saw a small number of students appearing from nowhere.

"The best kind of assault is one with a man on the inside," Harry sniggered, lifting his wand, the Elder Wand, before he added, "Or should that be _two_ men?"

Hermione's eyes widened again as she caught Harry's meaning and, sure enough, moments later, the group of students reached the army, the lithe red-haired forms of Fred and George Weasley amongst them as well as Draco Malfoy, Neville, Luna, Seamus Finnegan, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, Susan Bones, Cho Chang – who gasped when she saw her ex-boyfriend standing amongst the warriors – and Theo Nott but to name a few.

"Our Lord and Master," Fred Weasley bowed, Hermione then recognising the boy from the fact that he was actually darker than his brother.

"We are at your command," George added, his pale skin almost making him look as deathly as the army behind him.

"Good work, Demons," Harry sniggered, looking to Hermione as he added, "What? Surely you didn't think Neville and Luna were the only members of the Army I had left with me, did you, Empress?"

Hermione could only shake her head in response before their next words were cut off as Draco stepped forwards, kneeling before the Emperor as he explained, "The Dark Lord has done as you thought, Majesty: he has sided with Dumbledore and they are trying to pool their magic together to take you down."

"Death Eater head count?" asked Harry.

"Lestrange brothers, Greyback – Remus growled with a carnivorous bloodlust as he heard that – as well as some newbloods who've sided with the Dark Lord including Thicknesse, Snape and Macnair."

"The second-to-last is the only one _I'm_ after," Harry growled, indicating the others as he added, "Take any who oppose you, but remember my warning: those who surrender are _not_ to be harmed: if you're of the Creature variety then feel free to turn whoever you choose. And also remember this: Voldemort and Dumbledore are _mine!_ Draco, what about your parents?"

"Father waits for your command, Majesty," Draco replied, turning to face the school as he added, "He's inside after Dumbledore foolishly made him the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor: he tried to get Slughorn, but failed."

"Does Voldemort suspect him?"

"Nope."

"Good answer," Harry sniggered, stepping away from the army before, lifting the Elder Wand, he sniggered again as he mused, "Since we weren't invited: guess we're crashing this party!"

Gathering his magical energy inside him, Harry thrust the Elder Wand out towards the shield where, incredibly, to the awe of the assembled warriors, a bolt of black lightning flew from the wand and struck at the shield, its energy fizzling and crackling with the strain of fighting Harry's magic. For a long moment, nothing happened, though Harry could _feel_ the air around him still whispering with the power of the magic he'd summoned.

However, just when the Emperor of Magic considered a second strike, the shield suddenly shone with a dark-golden light and, in the eyes of the Army, it became little more than wisps of magic that crumbled and fell apart like paper. At the same time, Hermione lifted her own wand and, pointing to the entranceway, she added, "They've got added defences."

"The Sentries of Hogwarts," Lily added, seeing the rows of stone statuettes lined up along the bridges and entrances, "Activated by a powerful spell known only to the Headmaster: they're strong, but _not_ indestructible."

"_Nothing_ is indestructible," Harry hissed, raising his wand once more before he aimed it at the school itself before he commanded, "ATTACK!"

As one, the army moved in, Harry doing what Voldemort himself would have probably done and taking to the skies in a cloud of fire and shadow that moved over the bridges and, entering the school, he made his way through without much opposition until he reached his destination: the Chamber of Secrets.

Standing down in the Chamber, Harry stepped through the doors and, entering the ancient sanctuary of Slytherin, he faced the Basilisk's corpse before he mused, "Let's see if this works as well for beasts as it does for humans."

Summoning the Resurrection Stone to his hand, Harry began his work…

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Hogwarts had become a warzone:

With each of the army's generals leading their respected legions into the school, the attention of the staff and students were distracted;

Remus, Sirius and James took to the towers, much to the shock and horror of the staff at seeing three dead men walk again;

Lily went with Cedric and Draco and targeted the dungeons, intent on drawing out a certain Potions Master;

Hermione, Neville and Luna all took the main entrance where, as they blasted the doors open, Neville commenting that Seamus would be proud to see such firepower in their hands, they were met by a swarm of Stunning Jinxes and other such Light spells.

"Pathetic!" Hermione snapped, creating a shield that was _far_ superior to the power of the Hogwarts shield, "Against the darkness and the gifts bestowed on me by my love, you don't stand a chance: allow me to prove it!"

Lifting her hands, Hermione gathered the broken shards of the earth together from around them and, as the defenders watched with disbelief, the earthen moulds became two large lions that charged into the school with fire and fury in their wake.

"Miss Granger!" A familiar Scottish-toned voice snapped, earning a glare from Hermione as she turned to face Minerva McGonagall, the eyes of the Gryffindor Head wide with disbelief at seeing the destruction caused at her hand, "What are you doing this for? Stop this at once!"

"Sorry Teach," Hermione insisted, "I don't answer to traitors anymore…go!" She then added, directing her words to Neville and Luna, "I've wanted to do this for such a long time now!"

As Neville and Luna led their own battalion into the school, Minerva fired off a powerful-looking hex that narrowly missed Hermione, the Dark Empress smirking as she asked, "Losing your touch, Minnie? Or can't you actually bring yourself to do what your private lover, Dumblefuck, does and harm a student?"

Another jinx was fired at Hermione, but this time, it was intercepted by the shield that Hermione had summoned, the eyes of the Empress filled with a sense of longing as she hissed, "You think Light minded spells can stop me? You're sadly mistaken: let me show you what a _real_ Lion can do, quite literally!"

Minerva barely had time to react as the stone lions that Hermione had summoned leapt over her head and tackled McGonagall to the ground, slashing her into pieces while Hermione, turning to face the school once more, just sniggered, "Good boys…now to find my lover's prey!"

"I don't think so, Mudblood!"

Hermione turned to face the Grand Staircase as she heard that accursed word directed at her: much to her surprise, it was Molly Weasley that had spoken the words and, as she looked at Hermione, she hissed icily, "You're going to pay for what you put my son through."

"Aw," Hermione sighed, lifting her hands and reinforcing her shield, "Do you miss him, Molly? How sweet: but you see, where you're going, you'll see more of him…but you won't enjoy the sights as much as I did when my Harry gave him to me! Oh, how I still climax from thinking about those beautiful screams of his."

"Bitch: _Crucio!_"

The curse didn't even touch Hermione as Tonks suddenly leapt in the way, Hermione's eyes widening as Tonks turned to face her before she explained, "I made a promise to Harry to protect you…that's what I'm going to do."

"Nymphadora!" shrieked Molly, but Tonks had heard enough.

"You _never_ fucking listen, Molly," Tonks hissed, firing off curses that seemed to crack through whatever shields Molly had erected, "Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora!"

With a final curse – as she'd fired off one each with each word she'd spoken – Tonks fired off a version of a Blasting Curse that turned Molly's body into ashes – _think Bellatrix's death in the movie_ – before the Dark Auror turned to face her Empress.

"Guess what?" she asked, a wolfish smile that would be worthy of any werewolf now on her face.

"What?"

"We found Severus!"

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

The doors to the dungeons exploded off their hinges, sending the defenders down in the dungeons into a frenzy of panic and worry as Harry stepped through the door, moving not to the Common Room, but to the Potions Master's chambers where, as defenders fled and spells ricocheted off his own shield, Harry merely sniffed once before he snapped his fingers, summoning James, Sirius, Lily and Remus to his side in seconds.

"He's here," he whispered, pushing open the door to the chamber beyond.

Severus Snape, the murderer of Remus and the destroyer of Harry's innocence, stood on the other side with his wand trembling as he pointed it at Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Harry.

"No way out now, Severus," Harry growled, disarming Snape with a mere wave of his hand, "This time, you answer to me…just like I said you would when you tried to save your own skin before! Tell me, did you enjoy fooling me into trusting you?"

"Potter," growled Severus, his voice edged by fear at seeing the dead return to the world, "I was _never_ yours: but if you think you can kill me, then let me tell you something."

"What?"

With a cold grin, Severus answered, "Fooling you once was a joy; but fooling you twice, the same way, it's a privilege!"

Horror struck Harry as he turned and, as suddenly as he had appeared, he fled from the dungeons, but while Severus seemed intent on crowing over his victory, Remus had other ideas.

"Harry said we couldn't kill you, Snivellus," he hissed, his body already groaning and creaking with the sounds of transformation, "So I won't: death should be a release, not a punishment: so, instead, Sirius, James, Lily? You guys mind?"

"Not at all, Moony," James answered, watching as the werewolf within Remus now rose up, bigger, bulkier and far stronger than the weakling that had been there when Remus had changed back in Harry's third year.

Then, while Severus had tried to make it out, James and Sirius had stopped him, Lily bound him and, last but not least, Remus Lupin, werewolf lord and Alpha, took revenge on his murderer…

And all it took was one _not-so-little_ bite…

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

Harry reached the steps that led up to Gryffindor Tower, a part of him actually surprised at how it had been so easy to interpret the message, before he blasted the portrait off its hinges, ignoring the screams of the Fat Lady before he walked in and, entering the Common Room, found the meaning behind Snape's message.

Hermione, lying down on the floor, her eyes open and glassy as she stared at the ceiling, the prone, slaughtered form of Nymphadora Tonks lying next to her, a bloody arm covering Hermione as if to show that she had tried to protect Hermione from harm.

"No…"

The sound of a door opening above him had Harry looking up, his magic extending through the Common Room as everything bar Hermione was turned to dust with his fury.

"You…you _bastard!_"

"You gave me no other choice, Harry," Albus Dumbledore replied, standing there without a wand in his hand and a cold glare in his eyes, "This power is too difficult for you to control: I had to stop you one way or another."

Looking around the room, Harry then scoffed before he asked, "Where's Tom?"

"Where you should have sent him in the first place," Dumbledore replied, "Dead: the destruction of his Horcruxes…"

"Weakened him to the point where you could kill him," Harry finished, nodding before he rose from Hermione's side, using his magic to move her and Tonks aside before he asked, "So what now, old man? Will you kill me?"

"If that is what I must do."

"Too bad you won't get the chance," Harry remarked, smirking knowingly as he added, "Because I've got a question that just _needs_ answering, Dumbledore: then you can die."

"What question is that?"

With a smile that would have frightened even the bravest of wizards, Harry asked, "How much longer are you going to play dead?"

Dumbledore blinked before a weary, groaning voice answered, "Not too much longer…"

As he watched, Dumbledore gasped in horror as Hermione rose from the ground, brushing herself down before she moved to stand at Harry's side, her shield now appearing around the two Dark Royals as Dumbledore, horrified at the magic, asked, "How?"

"Ever since you betrayed me," Harry answered, caressing Hermione's body like she was his sole possession, "I've been…well, let's just say I've been having the best nights of my life with Hermione and, each time, I left her a _little_ more of my power inside that was just waiting for the right moment to release itself."

"And two nights ago," Hermione added, moaning with lust as she felt Harry's power growing inside her, making her just as strong as him, "Harry finished the job by giving me a special gift, most notably the power he received as his true mantle: Master. Of. Death!"

"Which means," Harry then added, "Like the big guy told me, my Hermione won't die unless I _want_ her to, which won't be until we have everything we ever need and more. And as for you, Albus Dumbledore, since I can't take on Tom, I guess you'll have to do: so, how about we make this fun? Meet me in the Great Hall in…say, five minutes? There, this will end: either I fall…or you do."

With that, the two Flamed out of the way and made their way down to the Great Hall, leaving Dumbledore horrified as he considered what he had just seen.

He just _knew_ he wasn't going to survive this…

But he had to try…

**Chapter 9 and it's almost over: just one more battle to fight and one more enemy to vanquish: who will emerge as the victor of this new war?**

**Also, can Harry survive an onslaught against the one wizard he's **_**never**_** challenged before?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The battle Harry's wanted for 16 years is reborn, but this time, neither he nor his parents are alone! The End is here, but who will be standing when the dust clears?**

**Please Read and Review**


	10. The Privilege of Lesser Men

Harry Potter, No More!

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **What happens when all that a hero sees is death, destruction and dismay everywhere he goes? Easy: he looks to the heavens and he decrees two words: NO MORE! But what happens when Harry decides on this course of action?

**Author's Information: **Well, here it is, ladies and gents: my last story of 2013 and also the winner of my 'Dark Den' poll and I feel I should inform you of how I'm doing this: three little words…How…_I_…choose! In other words, this comes from my imagination and my creativity and, if you don't like it, then don't read it and wind up spoiling it for those who enjoy my work.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who voted on the poll – even those who didn't vote for this one – and especially to my good friends T-TrainorTurkeyT, StormyFireDragon, Loki Palmer and Winged Seer Wolf: my recommended reads…are any written by those authors, though I also recommend the story _Harry Potter and the Grim Heritage _by shinobikarasu; an amazing read and a well-written adventure.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**I'm not going to respond to the reviews, but I would like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed this story and a big thanks to everyone that encouraged me to continue: now, enjoy the finale of No More!**

_With that, the two Flamed out of the way and made their way down to the Great Hall, leaving Dumbledore horrified as he considered what he had just seen._

_He just knew he wasn't going to survive this…_

_But he had to try…_

Chapter 10: It Is The Privilege of Lesser Men To Light The Flame…Whatever The Cost

Sixteen Years;

It seemed like such a long time and yet it was no time at all, but for Harry, who watched and waited while the loyal members of his army kept the _spectators_ for his final battle at bay, it wasn't a passage of time: it was a countdown.

A countdown that had started on the night where a deranged megalomaniac with no follow through on his plans and a self-induced hate of those who were higher up than him had decided to murder an innocent baby and failed.

The countdown's clock had only increased its ticking down to zero with each and every dark moment in his life: from being left with the Dursleys and losing out on the idea of family to being treated as the social outcast and the black sheep wherever he tried to make friends. When he'd gone to Hogwarts for the first time and met with Ron Weasley, Harry had never considered how the boy's greed and envy would one day cause him to pay the ultimate price.

No, instead, he'd let the countdown slow down as he'd thought he'd finally found friends and people who liked him for who he was, but that thought had been cast aside with the realisation of how the world only saw the Boy-Who-Lived and nothing else.

Meeting Voldemort again had restarted the countdown clock as had discovering a dark gift that the world looked on as something evil: the truth about Sirius as far as the rest of the world were concerned had also increased the countdown.

Even now, Harry could hear the threat he'd made on that infamous day of discovery: _'I hope he finds me, cause when he does, I'm going to be ready; when he does, I'm going to kill him!_'

'If it hadn't been for what happened later in the year,' Harry thought to himself, his back to the doors to the Great Hall while he waited for Dumbledore to turn up, 'I may have done it…even _if_ I was meant to be good, there was no way I'd let a traitor escape…or I wouldn't if Dead Man and Dumblefuck's plans for shit to happen had not stopped me!'

Clenching his fists, Harry considered how quick the countdown clock had increased when the school had turned on him, believing him to be a cheat in the Tournament and how, at the centre of this circle, there was more than just an enemy causing all this: it was his best friend and yet, like an idiot, Harry had forgiven him.

Since then, he'd never had a chance to slow down the countdown: Voldemort's return, Cedric's death, Umbitch's torture sessions, Snape's mind rape sessions, Sirius' death. All these things had kept the clock counting down and down, moving to the inevitable point.

The point where, like Harry had done all those weeks and months back on the Astronomy Tower, the Emperor of Magic just had one thing left to say to the world:

"Tick, tock, goes the clock, and all the years they fly. Tick, tock, and all too soon, you and I must die…and now you'll see what I have meant every time I have said the words…No More!"

The sound of the doors opening behind him made Harry smile as he rose from where he'd been kneeling, preparing himself for everything that was to come; craning his neck, the Emperor of Magic turned and, with a cold laugh, he exclaimed, "About time you got here…we almost started the party without you."

"Harry," Dumbledore replied, looking upon the Emperor almost literally standing atop the fallen rubble of Hogwarts, the bodies of those who'd fallen to him gathered around the mountain, thankfully covered by sheets that hid their identities. "Just stop this: please, just think! You don't have to do this anymore; Tom is dead, you're safe…we can work something out!"

"Oh, how to _shut him up?_" asked Harry, sighing deeply as he kicked a loose stone aside, "I know: memory lane, old man: there was a time when this young, bright, eager-for-potential young man asked you about reasons for avoiding death and why his enemies targeted him. He asked you for answers, this young man, and you just turned him away with the excuse of _oh sorry, Harry, you're not ready to know._"

"It was a mistake," Dumbledore agreed, his eyes on the king of the mountain, "But we can work something out, Harry: _please!_ Just stop, just let go: you're killing innocent people!"

"Nobody's innocent," Harry hissed, the words making the temperature in the room drop several degrees as he hissed, "And now, after all this time, you still think me mad: but look at me now, Albus: _king of the wasteland!_"

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore agreed, his voice strained by sorrow as he added, "You are a king now, a ruler of many and a commander of great power: you're brilliant; you're stone cold brilliant, you are, I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the world. It would be my honour; 'Cause you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space and magic: that's ownership enough."

"And in the meantime, you'd try and find a way to kill me," Harry added, waggling his finger like he was scolding a naughty child, "Sorry, Albus, but that's not what's going to happen. Because don't you get it? You did this to me: with your words and your prophecies and your false senses of trust: you were nothing more than a puppet-master using an innocent student in your sick and twisted game of chess. And you didn't care who got in your way because, in the end, it was all for the Greater Good!"

"I did…I was only trying to help," Dumbledore gasped, his hand moving to his wand as he knew there was clearly only one way to bring Harry around, "I…my duty has always been to this school and its students."

"That sounds familiar," Harry laughed, looking to where Lucius Malfoy was watching amongst the spectators, "But I can prove you're wrong with just one word: Cedric?"

Rising from behind the mountain, Cedric Diggory stood by his Lord and Master, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore and his teeth bared with a bloodlust that no human could match.

"You led me to my death by _letting_ Harry remain alone in the Tournament," Cedric explained, his voice as cold as death as he hissed, "And think about everyone else you failed to protect while insisting that this was Harry's fault: after all, I only see Fred and George Weasley here amongst us: who was meant to be watching them?"

"And the Tonks family," added Harry, looking over to Remus, who just nodded in silent agreement, "They were part of your biggest band of sheep, the Order of the Phoenix…and now they're all dead! And since we're talking Order members, let me re-introduce you to the biggest two failings of your time, Albus: Mum, Dad?"

Lily and James now stood with Harry, much to the horror of Dumbledore while the young Emperor then added, "You trusted a coward, old man, over their best friend? _That_ was your biggest mistake, but it didn't matter because it was all _for the Greater Good_; well, as I've said for a long time now, I only have one thing to say regarding your Greater Good: NO MORE!"

"Then," Dumbledore sighed, watching as Harry moved down off the mountain, "It seems that only one of us will leave here alive, Harry."

"Perhaps you're right," Harry agreed, flexing his fingers while his right hand held onto the Elder Wand, "Now it ends, Dumbledore: _now it ends!_"

A bolt of black lightning announced the start of the battle, Dumbledore easily deflecting it, though he was stunned slightly by the amount of power held by Harry. Returning fire, quite literally, Dumbledore summoned a torrent of water from the air around them and sent it flying to Harry, who just smirked as he flamed out of the way, reappearing on top of the mountain where, with several gestures from the Elder Wand, he sent the rubble flying towards Dumbledore.

The shield that Dumbledore had created seemed to crack slightly under the pressure of Harry's magic: however, as he looked through, Dumbledore went for an opportunity, casting Fiendfyre upon Harry and his ilk.

"Pathetic," Harry snarled, summoning an equally-powerful surge of his own water that he charged with the black lightning and, without much effort, he managed to cut through the Fiendfyre and leave Dumbledore reeling, "You've lost old man! All your plans, all your tricks and all your manipulations and you forget the biggest point of all: I _know_ you. You've never really killed a student and you won't start now, whereas I have no such problems as my recent murder spree has proven!"

Casting another series of powerful hexes and curses with his wand, Harry watched as the walls began to crumble, each brick falling down on Dumbledore while their _spectators_ were left unharmed. From the rubble, Harry then summoned several powerful geysers of flame, ice and lightning to close in around Dumbledore, but the old man merely apparated aside, his eyes on Harry while his elder form was scarred and dishevelled from the blasts.

"Now we finish this the way we started it," Harry whispered, "Together."

"If that is what I must do," Dumbledore agreed, but his blood turned cold as Harry's next words cut through the silence and the pain.

"I wasn't talking to _you!_"

Realisation hit Dumbledore a little too late as, from around the room, curses, hexes and spells of all shapes, sizes and forms struck at the old man, causing an explosion of pure magic that rocked Hogwarts to her foundations, cracking the floor of the Great Hall where Dumbledore stood.

"You always wanted to last in this school," Harry hissed, stepping down from the mountain as he told the old man, "Now I'll make sure you do: because don't you get it yet, Albus? Everyone who's still alive in here has submitted to the _true_ owner of the mantle of _most powerful wizard_ and _greatest of his age_. The others are lying in dust and ditches around your school: now, all you have left is meagre magic while I have _everything!_ I'm in control of the Ministry, I _own_ Azkaban _and_ I have the last few Death Eaters here at _my_ command: what do you have?"

"What I've always had, Harry," Dumbledore replied, lifting the wand from his robe before he added, "You: and for what it's worth, I'm sorry: _Avada Kedavra!_"

The curse flew at Harry, but the darkness that had filled the Emperor reacted faster than the curse had chance to as it moved across Harry's body, devouring the curse and leaving Harry unchecked and unharmed.

"You're a fool, Dumbledore," Harry whispered, "And now everyone sees it: no-one will come to help you now. All you can do…is die!"

"Then kill me, Harry," Dumbledore insisted, rising from the ground as he added, "Let my blood be your first true blood of conquest: mark the occasion of your conquest with my death."

Harry lifted his wand, his magic rippling through the air around them, but, as he did so, a smile touched his lips before he laughed and, lowering the wand, he shook his head before he turned away, his voice echoing through the silence as he laughed, "No…that's _too_ easy; sure, you're finally realising you've been beaten, but I don't think it sends the message. No; this time…it's my turn: revenge best served _hot!_"

"Harry…"

"The right to call me that name is no more yours, Dumbledore," Harry retorted, turning to face Dumbledore once again as he added, "I am now Emperor of all I survey and beyond and so, with regards to that, I'm going to make you watch, Dumbledore, as I take what you love _so_ dearly and _make_ you help me make it mine."

"How?"

With a cold smile, Harry shrugged before he added, "Oh…a little like this, I'd wager…"

He turned to face Dumbledore with his eyes glowing a bright shade of green; a shade so bright that it pierced the mind of Albus Dumbledore and, from inside his mind, Dumbledore screamed as he heard a commanding voice echo within his mind: "You shall serve Emperor Harry!"

While Dumbledore screamed within his own mind, Harry and the rest of his submissive subordinates watched with shock and amusement and other mixed emotions as the once great wizard shook and trembled before he fell still.

For a long moment, nothing happened but then, as a few wondered what would happen next, Dumbledore stood up, walked towards Harry and, as the young Emperor extended his hand, Dumbledore dropped onto one knee and, clasping the young man's hand, he asked in an almost monotone voice, "Order me to do what you will, my Emperor?"

"How did he do that?"

"What's happened to Dumbledore?"

"What will happen to us?"

"Be silent!" Harry exclaimed, summoning Dumbledore's golden throne before he sat atop the mountain once more, surveying the world around him as he explained, "Albus Dumbledore, your willingness to let yourself be killed is _exactly_ what has led you to be defeated: but, as a friend of mine once said, death should be a release not a punishment. Now, with your help, and the aid of those willing to join my _real_ army, we will remake the world anew and halt any further pureblood propaganda. Lives were destroyed and futures disbanded because one nutcase chose to create genocide, but I have not done this."

He indicated to Remus, Sirius, Cedric, James and Lily as he continued, "Even now I have the future heads of creature armies at my command and obedience and, with their help, we will make this world our own. The Empire starts here, in Britannia, with the fall of Hogwarts School as you once knew it."

"What…what will you do with us, Emperor Potter?" asked Professor Flitwick.

Looking to the stout man, Harry sighed before he answered, "You, Filius, unlike Minerva, are loyal to the end: as are each and every one of you here and now. I know you may think me evil and consider me to be the devil incarnate, but how else was I going to show the world that it wasn't just purebloods who held the power? No; no more will we hear use of that foul M word or have those considered higher than others on the hierarchy; when all is said and done, the world shall be reborn and magic along with it. Any who oppose that motion, they are the ones who are _truly_ evil: sometimes, to do what must be done, an unspeakable event _must_ occur. But now, the wizarding world falls no more! After today, Hogwarts will be closed to be rebuilt and new teachers chosen and, when we're done, the world shall be a better place…for all involved."

"We fall…No More!" Exclaimed Hermione, cheering her lover's words before the rest of the school took up the cheer;

"No More! No More! No More…"

_**Harry Potter, No More!**_

**19 Years Later…**

The loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express echoed throughout Platform Nine and Three Quarters, sounding the start of the new year for most students, but amongst them, certain members were intent on seeing the sight that walked through the barrier and towards the train.

Emperor Harry James Potter, dressed in robes of regalia and holding a crest on his lapel that also marked him as the new Chancellor of the reborn Britannian International Academy for Magic and Mystery, walked towards the front of the train, the members of the wizarding world bowing their heads in acknowledgement while some also applauded the sight of the eleven-year-old boy at his side.

Sirius Hadrian Potter, Prince of the Magical Britannian Empire, walked to the train with his Father while, behind them, Hermione Jane Granger-Potter held their four-year-old daughter, Guinevere, though she preferred to be called Gwen, Maya Potter, in her arms, the Princess of Britannia giving polite waves and a glare that could only be beaten by her Father to those around her.

Much had changed in the years since that fated day in Hogwarts: after ensuring his domination of Britain, Harry used Dumbledore, his magic and his true power to organise talks and coexistence laws with other countries. This motion had surprised the world of Britannia and, when he'd been asked about it, Harry explained calmly that it was only Britannia that had wronged him.

He'd never seen the world and now, after talks, coexistence laws and the _odd_ motion of _aggressive negotiations, _the world soon became one nation under the Britannian Empire with Harry assigning certain delegates , otherwise known as the Kings and Queens of their respected areas, to manage other parts with the Britannian homeland was Harry's and his alone.

When Hermione, who married Harry after they'd graduated from the new Hogwarts with the highest honours – and _not_ just because he was the ruler of the world – announced that she was giving her lover an heir, it was the happiest day of their lives. Over time, Hermione also realised the logic of Harry's choice to go all out on Britannia, but ease off with the rest of the Empire and, within five years, she was back to the old Hermione that he knew and loved.

As for their friends, Harry put a smile on his face when he saw the results of their time together: waiting for him outside the respected compartment reserved for the Royal Family were Neville and Luna Longbottom as well as their twin girls Harriet Maia Longbottom and Rose Lily Longbottom, the two girls looking _so_ different from one another that it was scary. They were also the year above the Prince, but Neville and Luna had agreed that they'd wait before Harry sent his son to the academy.

The one that _really_ surprised Harry was the other couple waiting with the Longbottoms: Draco and Gabrielle Malfoy-Delacour, the young half-Veela giving a courteous bow to the Emperor as she saw him. When Harry had taken his conflicts to France, Beauxbatons had taken _some_ convincing to aid him, but Fleur and Gabrielle had been two of those who'd agreed straightaway as payment for the debt owed from Harry's fourth year.

It had also been at that time that Fleur announced she was engaged to Bill Weasley while Gabrielle asked the Emperor's permission to visit her Yule Ball date and later pen-pal: when Harry had learned it was Draco, he'd laughed, but accepted her as a member of both his country and his people.

Gabrielle would go on to help other Veela who felt threatened by their respected allies/clientele for their abilities, though, when now-eleven-year old Marianne Narcissa Delacour was born, Draco had _begged_ Harry to annul the girl's Allure as he didn't want any trouble when she was old enough. Aside from the Veela girl, Draco and Gabrielle also gave birth to a protégé of Harry's whom was later known as his godson, Adrian Drake Malfoy-Delacour, the young boy now entering _his_ second year as well and, whenever the two adults visited the Citadel that Harry had transformed into a palace of true royalty and even renamed it Pendragon Isle, he was _always_ polite and eager to learn from his Emperor godfather.

Outside the Empire's children and their times at Hogwarts, things weren't so warm: Remus had found Greyback, but when he did and the wolf Alpha had taken charge of his kinsmen, he'd died some years later from a silver poison fed to him by his own sire, Snape.

Harry's dark side had reared its head when he'd turned Snape's wolf into a new pelt for the palace lounge and sent him as a message to any anti-creature factions: mess with the Empire and risk death.

Lily and James, much to Harry's amazement, managed to give him the one thing he'd never had: a little brother who, like the children, was in his _sixth_ year at the Academy and, when asked, Harry suggested following tradition and naming him after the Dad. And so, Remus James Potter was known and Harry had made a note to keep an eye on his _little_ brother's antics at Hogwarts, especially since, two years before, Lily had lost James to an anti-Empire rebellion and nearly lost her mind in the process.

Sirius, on the other hand, seemed to disappear into darkness and, though odd reports suggested sightings, Harry was both saddened and a little relieved to know his godfather was still alive, but he'd never seen him since.

Finally, Cedric did what he should have done at Hogwarts and, with Harry's permission, he dated, engaged and married Cho, the two of them taking charge of Harry's Asian entourage while also giving Harry the honour of being godfather to their first-born dhampir son, Marcus Aurelius Diggory.

Yes, life had thrown mysteries and fun alike, but now, standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, Harry knew that it was all worth it;

"Now remember," Neville told his son as the parents said their final goodbyes, "No matter the house…"

"Make sure we stick together and have cousin Sirius as our leader," Harriet nodded, tucking a strand of her silver hair behind her ears while she added, "And don't let Uncle Harry get us in his office unless its good news."

"And you, young man," Draco added, looking at Adrian, who had inherited his Father and Grandfather's cold glare and blonde hair as well as violet eyes with a sparkle that suggested a possible Veela connection, "No abusing your gift: I asked your godfather to annul Mari's because I didn't want her getting hurt: don't make me annul yours."

"I won't, Dad," Adrian answered, taking his sister's hand, the young girl having a head of golden-blonde hair and eyes that were like teal, before he turned and, with a curt bow, he asked, "Can we still come for first day treats, godfather?"

"No later than 10am or you'll be in detention," Harry laughed, earning a chuckle from the others before he looked down at his own son, who like most Potter men had inherited his Dad's messy hair, though his – to Harry's surprise – wasn't jet-black, but a bright shade of almost holy-white, his eyes also holding an eerie golden glow to them.

"Dad," Sirius whispered, a little nervous as he asked, "What…what do I do if…if people only see…the Prince and not…me?"

"I'm the Chancellor," Harry reminded him, before he sighed and, adopting his calmer persona, he hugged his son warmly before he added, "Sirius Hadrian Potter, when I went to Hogwarts, people only ever saw the Boy-Who-Lived and I _hated_ that. But, unlike me, you won't have a manipulative old man and a magpie trying to get their hands on you. If you don't like it, then you do something about it…"

"That_ doesn't_ involve turning them into shark bait with a wave of your hand like your Dad would have done," added Hermione, earning a sorrowful nod from Harry as his son had actually also inherited his power levels while his daughter had inherited her Mother's smarts and his courage.

"And remember," Harry then added, "If you're ever scared about where you're sorted, just ask the Hat to put you somewhere else: I was nearly a Slytherin after all."

With a nod, Sirius smiled at his Father before he led his friends onto the train, leaving Harry to stand before he added, "He'll be fine: no…he'll be amazing."

"How do you figure?" asked Draco, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his friend and employer.

With a knowing smile, Harry waved off his son and his friends as the Hogwarts Express pulled out, his words addressing not only the others, but the path ahead as well;

"Great men are forged in fire, Drake: it is the privilege of lesser men to light the flames…whatever the cost."

**Chapter 10 and the end is here: I apologise if my 'epilogue' upsets anyone, but I hope Harry's reasoning helps some understand; thanks for enjoying the story and I only hope that you continue to enjoy my work.**

**Til the next time;**

**DZ2**

**AN: Dumbledore's punishment was inspired by Code Geass: I just had to use that little bit for once;**

**AN 2: If any would like to continue the story's adventures as their own story, let me know, but this IS the end of MY story!**


End file.
